Purple Rain
by erin287
Summary: Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side. Rated for adult situations, language and SLASH. FINALLY updated to chapter twenty-three.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Purple Rain

AUTHOR: Erin E. Peters

CHARACTERS: All the Ducks from D3. Phillip Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. Female OCs.

RELATIONSHIPS: Charlie Conway/Adam Banks.

RATING: Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

SUMMARY: Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

NOTES: Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

 _*This is the sequel to I KNEW I LOVED YOU (AKA SIMPLE AS THAT). I had to expand on the vibe that I got writing that story. So I bring you – PURPLE RAIN._

 _This is a chapter piece – more to come. As of right now I am on Four._

* * *

 _ **ONE**_

Charlie Conway relaxed into his lawn chair, closing his eyes as the warm June breeze danced across his bare chest.

"You're just delaying the inevitable, Conway."

Charlie squinted an eye open. Standing above him was Adam Banks, his boyfriend of four months, equally bare chest dripping wet. "Get out of my sun, man." He waved his hand in a gesture that said _go away_.

"But we only have an hour till Dad gets home." The blonde whined.

The two were spending the first week day of their summer vacation hanging out by the Banks' pool while Adam's parents were at work. His mom was working her regular shift at Abbott Northwestern Hospital and wouldn't be home until 10 at night. His dad, however, was working the normal 9 to 5 business day at his law firm.

"I happen to know, babe, you were begging me all spring to lay out and tan the first chance I got." Charlie looked down toward his chest and beamed at his olive skin. He knew that he was definitely gonna need to get a banging tan for the both of them this summer. _My man's as pale as a ghost._ He thought, looking up at the other's fair skin.

"Alright, you asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you." Adam bent down and scooped his boyfriend up in his arms, laughing up a storm. "We don't have all day."

Charlie faked a protest, but loved it when Adam picked him up like this. The front line center was thin, a bit thinner than Charlie, but Adam was sure strong and muscular. The brunette was actually a bit surprised he was so easy to pick up. He had always thought of himself as a well-built guy, but his boyfriend, who was only taller than him by two inches, never seemed to have a problem carrying him.

"Put me down, Banks, seriously." Charlie pleaded, to no avail.

Adam just laughed the whole way over to the in-ground pool, as crystal blue as both their eyes, and tossed him in.

Charlie bobbed to the surface a second later, gasping for air. "Don't make me dump your ass. I'm this close." He sarcastically touched his fingers together.

"You wouldn't dump me. Whose homework would you copy next year? Sophomore year ain't gonna be a cake walk." Adam cackled mockingly, sitting down at the edge of the pool.

Charlie swam over to him and placed his hands on Adam's knees. "You've got a point, man." He leaned up, and Adam bent his head down to meet his in a short, sweet kiss.

"I know, dear. I'm the brains and you're the beauty, remember?" Adam lifted himself up on his hands, pushing himself in the water. When he came up to the surface, his mouth immediately found Charlie's again, his hands making their way into a huge mass of wet, brown curls. Adam could play in Charlie's hair all day. It was one of his favorite things to do.

Meanwhile, Charlie was taking his sweet time enjoying his favorite activity, which was running his fingers up and down the expansive mass of muscle on his extremely athletic boyfriend's back. "Oh, I remember." He cooed into the other's lips.

"See, it isn't so bad being in here, is it?" Adam said when he broke the kiss a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I suppose you can wait a bit for me to get all tan and sexy." Charlie giggled.

"Shut up, you already are sexy." Adam playfully splashed the other boy, and then hurriedly swam away down the length of the pool. "Come on. I'm Marco and you're Polo." He instructed.

…

The wet boyfriends followed each other inside the big house; towels hung low around their waists.

Adam glanced at the microwave as they made their way into the kitchen. Quarter after 5. "Well, I guess we should start acting like normal, unattached _friends_." He drawled out the last word sullenly.

"Yeah, I suppose." Charlie responded, opening the stainless steel refrigerator.

"Or," Adam smirked, "we could just come out to him when he gets home." He was, of course, completely joking.

Charlie shut the door and looked at the blonde in mock incredulousness. "I doubt the first thing your dad wants to see after a hard day at work is his son holding hands with another boy."

"I know. It just sucks." Adam looked down at the floor.

"What does?" The brunette asked, peeling a banana and popping it in his mouth. The other boy tried not to stare.

"This." Adam gestured between the pair, as Charlie had done in a conversation four months ago that Adam remembered quite fondly. He sighed.

"Dude, you're the one who's afraid to tell daddy." Charlie said, nonchalantly sucking on his banana. Again, Adam tried not to stare. "I don't know why."

Adam looked to the floor again, lost in thought. Charlie was exactly right. He had accepted his 'abnormality' within himself long ago, but was actually terrified for his dad to find out about it. _If it took him that long to get over me switching teams when I was little, how long will it take for him to get over finding out I've switched teams now?_ He quietly giggled at his joke, referring to his hockey team transfer back in sixth grade.

He looked over at Charlie, happily eating his banana. Adam smiled widely at the way his boyfriend ate fruit. It was so adorable. Put a burger and fries in front of the kid, however, and it was a completely different story.

The taller boy heard a car pull up in the driveway. "Dad's home," He uttered. He could see Charlie frown.

…

Charlie lay on his bed at 6PM, playing catch with his hockey puck. He had come right home after exchanging pleasantries with Mr. Banks. Adam's dad had allowed him to have a friend over while he was at work, as some kind of a treat for achieving a perfect 4.0 his freshman year. _If only he knew what we did in the backyard for half the day…_ Charlie laughed inwardly.

The brunette was jostled from his thoughts by a knock on his bedroom door. "Honey," Casey Conway timidly poked her head in the door. "It's time for dinner."

Charlie sat up in his bed. "Hey Mom? Can we talk?" He scratched at the back of his neck.

Casey sat down on the foot of her only son's bed. "Of course, what's going on?"

"Well," Charlie began, a bit timidly himself, "You know how last year I was a bit…moody?"

"Yeah." Casey let out a small laugh. Charlie had been tough to handle lately, that was for sure.

"And you know how I was frustrated with Adam getting bumped up to Varsity?" He continued. He didn't even know why he was having this conversation with his mom. It was just coming out. _Yep, that's what I'm doing._ He quipped to himself.

Casey scooted closer to her son and looked at him attentively. "You know he wasn't leaving you behind. It's not his fault. Kid's great at hockey." Her voice was calm as could be. It made Charlie so comfortable and set him at ease.

"Well, I thought he was, and thought he was turning back into the enemy, and I sort of lashed out at him at one point. We didn't speak for a week; just kind of shared a room."

"Honey, you know him better than that. Adam has been your best friend for a long time now." Casey said, maintaining her comforting composure and tone of voice. "And, he did come back in the end." She added.

"Anyway, after our big game at the end of the season we all had a party in Goldberg and Averman's dorm room." He looked at his mom tentatively. "Alcohol was involved."

"Charles Conway!" She raised her voice maternally. "You're fifteen years old." The boy looked at the ground shamefully. He knew he shouldn't be drinking yet. But the Bash Brothers had been so… _gracious._

"Yeah, I know, but Fulton and Portman had fake ID's and snuck some in. Anyway, when we got back to our room, right away Adam passed out on my bed." He glanced sideways. _Lightweight,_ he laughed to himself.

"And –" Casey prompted, curious to know where her son was going with this.

"I was really tired, and wanted my bed back, so to wake his dead ass up I…kissed him. Jokingly."

His mom softly gasped.

"And it was so good that I broke up with Linda the next day."

Casey looked confused. But she had a slight twinkle in her eyes like she knew where this was leading.

"I came back to the room, and I talked with Adam about everything. And" the brunette nervously scratched the back of his neck again, "we've been together ever since."

Casey put a comforting hand on Charlie's leg. "Honey, I've sort of had a feeling." Her eyes were warm and reassuring. "Are you, though?"

"I don't know. I mean, I still like girls. But…I'm in love with Adam."

Casey smiled. "Good." Charlie looked at his mom, shocked at her incredibly compassionate reaction. She continued. "I'm just so happy my amazing son found love. I really don't care who with." She squeezed his knee comfortingly.

"I love you, Mom." Charlie beamed, embracing his mother warmly. _Why can't everyone be as cool as Mom?_ He wondered.

"So do your friends know?" Casey asked when Charlie pulled back. He glanced down at the floor.

"Mom, ever since I've been at Eden Hall people have called me a 'ladies man'. I can't easily tell everyone I'm in love with my roommate, can I?" Charlie explained. _Adam and his daddy issues, and me and my damn reputation to protect. This sucks._ He thought wistfully.

"Well, I'm glad you told me. I really like Adam. Good for you guys." Casey said warmly.

 _Again, why can't everyone be as cool as Mom?_

"Anyway, come on, champ. Dinner's getting cold."

"Spaghetti?" Charlie looked up at his mom, who had risen from the bed. Casey grinned and nodded her head.

"Did I mention I love you?" Charlie bounced up, racing his mom out to the dinner table.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Phillip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney (later on). Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau (again, later on).

 **RATING** : Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

 _*This is the sequel to I KNEW I LOVED YOU (AKA SIMPLE AS THAT). I had to expand on the vibe that I got writing that story. So I bring you – PURPLE RAIN._

 _**I'm having so much fun writing this. I really wish it could be a movie. Oh, well. It is in my head._

* * *

 _ **TWO**_

Adam lay on his bed after dinner, trying to balance a pencil on the bridge of his nose and failing so, so miserably.

It was the sixth day of summer vacation. Meaning so far, there had been six days of tension in the Banks household.

Being one of the head nurses, Abbott Northwestern usually had Eleanor Banks working well into the night. 10PM was the earliest his mom would ever make it home. Adam's older brother, Drew, had opted to stay out west in Phoenix for the summer. _I don't blame him,_ the younger boy thought of the Arizona State sophomore. _He's got an apartment in Tempe; he's got roommates from Scottsdale, why not? Better than this place._

So that meant that Phillip Banks was Adam's sole companion at the dinner table every night. His dad had made a habit lately of trying to find out why his younger son didn't currently have any girls in his life. _Lay off me, Dad._ He thought, silently cheering as the pencil somehow stuck to his nose, perfectly still.

As if on cue, his dad walked in the room. "Adam," he began, "good news." The teen scrunched his nose, the pencil falling over to his side. "I think I may have solved your girl dilemma."

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"You know the Henderson's?" Adam looked at the ceiling. _Here we go._ Mr. Henderson was one of his dad's best clients.

"Well, Dave called me, had a few things to talk about regarding his case against the Minnetonka Police Department. Anyway, we got to chatting about other things, and," Adam rolled his eyes, "you know his daughter, Brittney."

Adam didn't avert his gaze. He was close to counting up all of the ceiling tiles up there.

"I asked about her, and Dave said she hasn't been out for a while. Said she needs to socialize with boys more. So I set up a date for you two."

"Dad, Brittney Henderson is one of the really popular girls over at Blake. I doubt she's in need of any socialization."

"No, but I know someone who is." Phillip winked at his son. Adam groaned. _I wish I had been out for a while,_ he thought longingly. _And I want to socialize with boys more._ He cracked a small smile as Charlie's face graced his mind.

"So, when?" The blonde wanted to know when exactly to expect this torture.

"Saturday night. Make an honest woman out of her, tiger. Go get 'em!" Mr. Banks winked again and gave Adam a 'thumbs up'. He retreated from the bedroom.

The front line center rolled over on his side and groaned again. "Well, shit." He cursed under his breath.

…

"Yeah, he's making me go out with this girl. Can you believe it?"

Right after his dad had left his room, Adam had shut the door and called Charlie. He already knew that his boyfriend had finally came out and told his mom about them a few days ago, and was secretly glad about that – though he wished his parents would be as cool as she was, and that he could get the damn courage to speak up.

"No way," Charlie exclaimed, "what's her name?"

"Brittney Henderson. We know of her, she's that Blake chick. Thinks she's all that." Adam gave the phone an eye roll. He was not going to enjoy listening to the girl gab all night, that was for sure. Brittney was a huge gossip girl.

Suddenly, Adam gasped. "Hey, hun, I have an awesome idea!"

Charlie grasped his mobile phone a bit tighter in his hand. "What, babe?"

"What are you doing Saturday night?" He wondered.

"Well, I was gonna get a one on one game with Guy in down at the old Ducks rink before sundown, but after that, nothing." Charlie explained.

"Why don't I ask my dad if I can come over to your place for a sleepover after we take Britt home? That's pretty much the only way I'll be able to tolerate Saturday night." Adam was hopeful. _If Ms. Conway knows about us…_ he thought, smiling.

Charlie gasped excitedly. "Yeah, and now my mom knows about us so we can be together, no hiding!"

Adam let out a hearty laugh. He was super excited now. "Let's do it!"

Charlie let out a similar laugh in agreement. "My mom's always ok with you coming over. It'll be fine."

"I love you babe. Can't wait." The blonde cooed.

Adam and Charlie kissed their phones, loud enough for the other side to hear, and ended the call.

Adam lay down in his bed, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He only hoped his dad would let him go spend the night at the Conway's.

…

Charlie lay on his bed at around 9PM. He hadn't been able to wipe the grin off his face since he got off the phone. He was about ready to pass out right now, and dream of Saturday night all through the night. He was looking forward to holding Adam in his arms all night, relaxing him, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead and making him smile. The boy was probably going to be a ball of nerves all night on his date with Brittney.

The boys had made it a point not to fall asleep in the same bed in their dorm room, though they accidentally had once. It was after a particularly brutal hockey workout, followed by a cuddly movie night.

They would normally spend quality time after getting their homework done lying together, whispering sweet nothings and winding down after their hectic days, but then they would get up, brush their teeth down the hall and come back and lay down to sleep in their own beds. They felt like holding out and parting ways each night would make those nights when they did decide to sleep together all the more exciting and special, though Charlie had to admit that was a lot more Adam's idea than his.

Charlie was so thankful he had told his mom. _No more being secretive and careful at my place,_ he thought. _Two more nights._

Just as the brunette was about ready to get up to brush his teeth and get ready for bed, his cell phone vibrated in his jean pocket. Charlie stretched his arm down to dig it out. "Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Hey there, Charlie" The girl's voice on the other end responded.

"Oh," he said, sitting up slowly, "hey Linda."

"How are you?" She asked. Charlie ran a hand through his hair and wondered what his ex girlfriend could possibly want from him on a Thursday night. He hadn't really talked to her at all since he broke up with her for his current boyfriend.

"Uh, fine. You?" To be honest, he didn't actually care. But, like a good ex, he opted to be kind.

"I'm okay. I actually have something to ask you…" Linda trailed off. The girl on the other end sounded a bit nervous, as well.

"What's that?" Charlie wondered. Linda sighed, and continued.

"So my cousin is getting married in a few weeks. I got her wedding invitation in the mail today. She gave me a plus one."

Charlie groaned. He knew where this was going. _I don't want to go to a wedding,_ he thought, but knew he was going to have to oblige. "And you want to know if I'll be your date." He finished for her.

"Yeah, if that's ok. I mean, you're not seeing anyone, are you?" She questioned. Charlie felt his stomach drop. _Do I tell her I am? She'll want to know if it's one of her friends._ Charlie felt like just blurting out Adam's name and hanging up the phone.

"No, I'm not." He lied, feeling a sinking in his stomach as Adam's face flashed in his mind.

"I guess she thinks we might still be together. I would appreciate if you'd come with me." She spoke, almost begging. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Linda, I'll go to the wedding with you. Text message me the details." He gave in.

"Okay, thanks Charlie. Have a good night." Linda ended the call, and Charlie waited for the other end to hang up before he did. _Adam isn't going to be too into this one._ He dismally got up and walked to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Phillip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Gordon Bombay (later on). Jesse Hall (also later on).

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney (later on). Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau (again, later on).

 **RATING** : Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

 _*This is the sequel to I KNEW I LOVED YOU (AKA SIMPLE AS THAT). I had to expand on the vibe that I got writing that story. So I bring you – PURPLE RAIN._

 _**Writing chapter three is when I really started to get into this thing, so the chapters may get a bit longer, dialogue a bit juicier, and character's thoughts a bit more defined. This story has gotten up to 30 pages in Word so far. I am having a blast with it._

* * *

 _This is the last chapter of PR for a bit. I am going to take my time as I post more of it (I am writing Eight right now, and I'd say the story is a quarter of the way to where I want it to go). The last chapter piece I wrote (for another fandom) and published here got posted four chapters at once, after I had written it in one night and was all too excited about it. It never got finished. Too much at once I guess. Anyway, I do not want that to happen to this story. It's my absolute pride and joy right now. I love it too much. I just wanted to set up the premise and the characters' issues, and give the story some depth. I'll be back soon. Thanks so much for reading!_

* * *

 _ **THREE**_

Charlie awoke slowly at 9:30 on Sunday morning, cracking his eyes open halfway. The first thing he felt was the mid-June morning heat beating down on his face through the window adjacent to his bed. The second thing he felt was the inviting heat of a long body enveloping his. He closed his eyes and smiled as he realized it was his boyfriend lying next to him.

 _Mr. Banks had agreed to let Adam spend the night after his date with Brittney, a welcome surprise to the hockey captain. The wealthy man was, of course, completely unaware of what exactly had transpired after he dropped his son off at his best friend's apartment._

 _Charlie and Adam had stood outside the Conway's apartment building, chatting amongst themselves like good friends do, and watched as the Banks' BMW, black as night, turned a corner and disappeared into the depths of Minneapolis. Once they could no longer see the taillights, they intertwined their hands and looked at each other with the purest of love. And once they had walked inside the building, up the stairs and down the length of the hallway into the Conway's apartment, Adam had shoved Charlie up against the closed door and devoured him in hungry kisses._

 _Adam had no intention of ever speaking with the girl he had gone out with again. He silently hoped his dad wouldn't arrange anymore dates between the two of them, or with anyone else for that matter. As he ravished his boyfriend, he forgot all about the date that night and couldn't even remember her name._

"Mm-"

Charlie's smile grew wider as he felt his lover's breath on his neck, and heard the sleeping figure behind him elicit a happy little moan. The younger boy turned around to face the older boy spooning him.

"Good morning sweetie." Charlie murmured, leaning up and kissing his forehead. He rested his lips there for a second before pulling back. Adam just smiled, eyes still closed in bliss.

"Baby," Adam sighed. His voice was low and husky in the morning, and Charlie hadn't heard it much, but thought it was the single hottest sound in the world. It was even better when he was hearing it in bed.

"How'd you sleep?" Charlie remembered, from living with Adam the entire school year last year and through the Junior Goodwill Games a couple summers ago, that the blonde was naturally pretty quiet in the mornings. The only things that could really get him going before 10AM were breakfast, class, or an early practice. _Or something else_ , the brunette thought naughtily. He had discovered a few creative and satisfying ways to wake Adam up last year after they had begun their romance, which were quite effective in starting their days off right.

"I," The pair of bright blue eyes finally fluttered open, "had the best sleep I've had in a long time." The star athlete moved his head on the pillow which they were sharing and latched his lips onto his paramour.

Charlie sunk into the kiss, winding his arms around the lanky teen and rolling them in the twin bed. He was usually the one who ended up on top when they made out; however, he was all too happy to bottom that morning. His legs opened willingly as Adam adjusted his body between them, taking control.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Casey knocked at the door. "I see you two are awake. Breakfast is on the table."

Adam rolled off of Charlie and sat up in bed. "Good morning, Ms. Conway." The blonde was very polite and traditional, and had never called Charlie's mom anything but Ms. Conway. Even though she had insisted many times that he call her Casey. "Thank you for inviting me over."

"Of course, I would never say no to the person my son is madly in love with." Adam blushed hard. He had forgotten for a second that Charlie's mom knew all about their relationship. He was so used to hiding.

"Yeah, thanks Mom." Charlie got up and walked over to hug Casey. He walked by his dresser on the way over, pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants.

Adam followed suit, pulling on a pair of khakis he'd brought over. He rose from the bed and walked over to stand next to his significant other, instinctively finding Charlie's warm hand. He marveled for a split second at how perfectly their hands fit inside each other's.

"Well, boys, I've got to work a double at the diner today, so you're on your own. I'll take Adam back to Edina when I get home." Casey smoothed back her red curls with her pale hands. "I made pancakes, thought you'd wake up hungry. By the way," Casey turned around to go get ready for work, but turned back to add, "I'm really glad I was right about you two."

Adam knew his mom had the day off, and she and his dad would be in St. Cloud all day at a social gathering with their 'couple friends'. He smiled. He had the whole day here alone with Charlie, while the latter's mom was working a double shift.

He squeezed Charlie's hand. The other boy squeezed back. They met each other in a soft lip lock once Casey had left the room.

Adam knew there was a reason he loved Sundays.

…

"Babe, I think Bombay and Orion would be a bit disappointed right now!" Adam shouted. Charlie trailed behind him by at least a few yards. _He obviously is a little lax on training_ , the older boy thought to himself, easily sailing down the sidewalk. His lengthy hair blew straight back with the humid summer breeze.

After breakfast and a good half hour of rolling around on the floor 'wrestling' in the Conway's living room, the boys had gone outside, put on their helmets, pads and skates, and rollerbladed over to Lake of the Isles and back for a workout. And Adam had laughed a few times, as it seemed like Captain Duck was a bit rusty.

"The team should really meet for weekly skating workouts over the summer. Well, those of us in the Twin Cities." He said, slowing down a few paces.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed, catching up, "good idea."

They were nearing Charlie's building, and the blonde could easily see how much his boyfriend wanted to sit down. After a few more moments they reached the stoop, and the brunette swiftly planted himself on the steps.

"Hey, so I've got something to tell you, and…promise you won't get mad." Charlie began as the boys took their gear off outside.

"Sure." Adam replied, sitting next to his man and pulling off one of his rollerblades.

"Someone called me a couple days ago." Charlie hesitated, not sure how to tell his boyfriend he was going to a wedding with his ex girlfriend.

"Who's that?" Adam pulled off the other skate and started to take off his kneepads.

"Linda." Charlie uttered quietly. Adam stopped still and looked up at his better half.

"Your ex girlfriend? What does she want?" He wondered.

Charlie ran his fingers through his dark waves nervously. "She wants me to be her plus one to her cousin's wedding at the end of the month."

Adam blinked. "And, I know you. You're going, aren't you?" Adam couldn't deny that his boyfriend was a very moral guy. It was one of the things that he loved about him. It could also be a bit maddening, as it was right now.

"Adam, I have to. I've gotta be nice." He spoke.

"Couldn't you just tell her you're, I don't know, dating someone else now?" _It would technically be the truth_ , he thought.

"I know I could of. I almost did. Banksy, you have no idea how bad I wanted to. But I couldn't." He continued. Adam grinned slightly at the use of his nickname. Ever since he and Charlie had started seeing each other romantically, he would hate it when anyone else called him that – even the rest of the Ducks. The thought passed, and Adam grew somber again.

"Why can't you?" He asked back. He wasn't at all angry at his boyfriend, what he felt was more like a slight annoyance. He rarely got angry with anyone, much less the love of his life.

"Well for one, if I told her I'm seeing someone else, she would think it's one of her friends and get mad. And two…" he trailed off. He breathed, and then continued.

"I'm just not ready for Linda to know I broke up with her because I realized that I'm – bisexual, and want to be with my best friend, who happens to be another guy." Charlie exasperatedly pointed out. "Adam, honey, we've been over this. I'm just not ready. Same way you're not ready to tell your parents you're gay." Charlie placed an arm lovingly around the blonde's broad shoulders. "You know that."

Adam felt a wave of trusting relief pass through him when he felt Charlie's arm around him, but it did little to quell his annoyance at the conversation. "I know. It'll take time." He gazed at the ground.

"It will. But we've got each other to help us cope until we both come out. Hey," Charlie softly nudged Adam in the side. The other boy looked up to meet his eyes. "I love you, Banksy."

Adam beamed faintly. "I love you too, Spazway." He affectionately used Charlie's nickname back, eliciting a sweet grin from the other.

"Besides," Charlie spoke, "I'll be wishing I was with you the entire time anyway." He chuckled.

"Come on boy, let's get inside so I can kiss you." Adam giggled, getting up and carrying his skating gear inside. He was followed in an instant by an ever-obligatory Charlie.

…

To Adam Tyler Banks, there was nothing more freeing than gliding up and down the ice. It was one of the only places he had ever felt truly at home. The other was wrapped tightly in Charlie Conway's loving arms.

It was 7AM the next Friday, and the front line center had gotten up early and snuck out of the house, grabbing his hockey bag and catching a transit bus up to Eden Hall. He had left a note for his sleeping parents, told them he was going to skate, and to call him if they needed him. It was the first time that summer he had done this, and quite enjoyed the sun flowing in through the barn windows, the mist rising from the chilly rink, and the quiet solitude. Besides, he needed to get out of his head.

The night before, after dinner, Phillip had begun to speak with Adam about another girl he wanted to set him up with, much to the boy's dismay. Luckily, the phone had rung in the kitchen, and it had been one of his clients. So the man had spent most of the rest of the night on the phone, talking about one case or another, and had ultimately forgotten about finishing the conversation. Adam had breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he slunk upstairs to his room, pretending to get to sleep early.

"Hey," called a voice on the other end of the arena, snapping Adam out of his thoughts, "you forgot this at my place a couple days ago." The MVP skated over to his boyfriend, backing him up gently against the boards under his weight and planting a quick kiss on his supple, eager lips. Charlie tossed the blonde's white Ducks jersey up over his shoulder, which he had forgotten in a crumpled heap on the other's bedroom floor during another fervent and heavy make-out session. The owner threw it on over his grey crewneck sweater. He was always happy to sport #99.

"You found me." The taller boy combed through his hair with his fingers, a smile creeping up over his own lips. Charlie laughed.

"I got your text. 'Come fly with me' was not hard at all to understand. I had mom drop me off on her way to work." He wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend's thin waist. When Adam was wearing skates, he was almost a head taller than Charlie in shoes. The brunette's head fit aptly under his chin.

"I just had to get out of my head. Dad was being Dad again." Adam gave the boy in his arms a light squeeze. Charlie looked up from his spot snuggled against Adam's chest.

"Did he set you up again?" He wondered. The taller boy nodded in response.

"Almost. He started talking lawyer stuff on the phone and I snuck away upstairs. He never got done telling me about her." He began to sway back and forth, Charlie in his arms following suit. "I just wish I could tell him. Get him off my back."

"It would sure make the summer a lot easier on you." Charlie offered.

"But what if he," Adam let Charlie go and dropped his arms to his sides, glancing down at the ice. His voice dropped to a near whisper, "disowns me or something?"

"Adam, your dad may be traditional, but he loves you. You're his son. He wouldn't do that."

"You didn't see him for the first few weeks after I left the Hawks in peewees."Charlie sighed. He remembered hearing about it, and it didn't sound pretty.

"We've got time. And hey, I'll always be here for you. We're in this together." Charlie reassured.

Adam looked at the shorter boy gratefully. "Thanks, my love." He bent down and kissed him.

"Hey," Charlie looked up and smirked, changing his tone. "I was going through stuff from school last night, and look what I found?" He pulled a lasso out of his hockey bag. "I forgot that Dwayne gave this to me before he went back to Texas for the summer; told me to take care of it until next year."

Adam let out a hearty laugh. "Really? That's awesome."

"Yeah, but I think he needs some exercise. You better skedaddle, partner. I'm comin' for ya." Adam shook his head. Charlie's southern drawl was almost pitiful. He skated away down the ice, his boyfriend following him, playfully twirling the lasso above his head.

Leave it up to his better half to lift Adam's spirits up into the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Phillip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse Hall. Gordon Bombay.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau.

 **RATING** : Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

 _*This is the sequel to I KNEW I LOVED YOU (AKA SIMPLE AS THAT). I had to expand on the vibe that I got writing that story. So I bring you – PURPLE RAIN._

 _**The boys' friends all start to make appearances in this chapter, and onward._

* * *

 _I am on chapter eleven in Word, and everyone listed above (characters and relationships) may not be in this chapter, but they do make an appearance in the story._

* * *

 _ **FOUR**_

"So is that a yes?" The excited boy asked on the other end of the phone.

"Of course man, I'll be there. What's the movie you guys want to see again?" Charlie sat on his bed with his cell phone.

On the other end was Fulton Reed. Dean Portman and his girlfriend, Julie Gaffney, who was visiting him from Maine, had come up from Chicago for the weekend and were staying at Fulton's parents place. Mr. and Mrs. Reed's only rule was that Portman and Julie not engage in any 'funny business' under their roof. Fulton was all too happy to enforce that rule, as well. He didn't need to walk in on his bash brother 'bashing' his lady love.

"It's called Eraser. Looks really good." Fulton was trying to get Charlie pumped up for a night out.

"Dude, I think the only reason you and Portman want to see this thing is it's got Schwarzenegger in it. Julie can't be too thrilled to see it." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Jules and Portman will be cuddling the whole time anyway. That's the only reason she's going." The enforcer laughed. He was excited to bring the group of friends together. No one from the team had gotten together for a group outing yet this summer. "Hey, think Banks'll wanna join us?" He asked.

Charlie stood up beside his bed. "Um, yeah of course Adam would want in. He'd love to see you guys. You should call him." Charlie thought about being in a dark movie theater with his secret boyfriend. _No one would see us holding hands,_ he thought, smirking to himself. The thought made him want to burst out in a fit of mischievous laughter.

"Cool. Oh by the way, before I forget," he paused for a moment and the other end went dry. A second later two more voices were heard in the back.

"Hey Charlie! We need our captain! See ya later!" It was Portman and Julie. The couple greeted him in unison, laughing together.

Charlie thought about what a perfect couple Portman and Julie were. The enforcer and the cat-like goalie had hooked up and had an affair throughout the Junior Goodwill Games a few summers ago, back when he himself had started to get really close to Adam. Then, when Bombay had worked out Portman's scholarship and gotten him to come back and join the Ducks last year, Dean and Julie had reconnected and decided to give the long haul a shot. So far, so good. The two of them had been together nearly as long as he and Adam had. They were also in love, like he and Adam were. In a different universe, one where there didn't have to be any secrets, he could see the four of them on sexy and adventurous double dates. _Poor Fulton,_ Charlie thought, smiling.

"Spazway? You spazzin' again?" Fulton asked. Charlie faintly heard him, and was roused from his daydreams. "So it's Friday night, the 8:30 at General Cinema at Mall of America. Averman's giving us his 'friend discount' on tickets. Ain't he sweet."

The brunette nodded his head, though no one could see him.

"We'll come pick you up around quarter to 8. If Banks can go we'll get him on the way down. Edina's like, right on the way."

Charlie hung up the phone, lost in a fog of anticipation. He really, really missed his friends. And he really, really wanted to be sneaky with his illicit boyfriend.

…

Adam sat at his computer on that Wednesday night in mid-June. He was trying to figure out what classes he wanted to take next year, and start building his class schedule. _Never too soon to start planning for success_ , he heard his dad's voice in his head. He rolled his eyes as if his dad were there to see him.

All the sudden his phone buzzed at the corner of his desk. He looked at the device quizzically before flipping it open. "Adam Banks," he answered.

"You sound so professional. Did daddy tell you to answer your phone that way?" The boy on the other end joked. He emitted a laugh. Adam laughed himself, rolling his eyes again.

"Fulton, what's up man? I haven't spoken to you all summer." He greeted his friend, leaning back in his desk chair. He was all too happy to get a break from 'planning for success'. "I miss you."

"Miss you too buddy. Oh, and I just got off the phone with your roommate. What are you doing Friday Night? We need a quack pack night." Fulton asked enthusiastically. Adam perked up at the indirect mention of Charlie.

"Nothing, not that I know of." The blonde sprang up from his desk, his excitement peaking. He hadn't seen anyone except for his boyfriend since school had let out. It was time that he did. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, I got off the phone with Charlie and he said to call and invite you." _Of course he did,_ Adam thought happily. "We're going to the Mall of America to see a movie, with Averman's discount. Friday night. You in?" The enforcer explained.

"Hell yeah I am! Who's 'we'?" Adam threw his fist in the air jovially. He was so stoked.

"Me, of course. Charlie, of course – we all need our captain," Fulton rambled off the party members on the other end – _and I need my man –_ Adam smirked. Fulton continued, "And Portman and Julie. She's visiting from Maine and the two of them are here from Chicago, came in today. They're staying with me till Sunday morning. Julie's flight is out of O'Hare at 6."

"Sounds great. Oh, man, I haven't seen anyone since school let out. Well, I've hung out with Charlie a few times, but that's it." Adam fell back against his full bed, splaying himself out and using the space to its full extent. "This is going to be awesome. I so need a night out with you guys right now."

"Daddy been going hard in the paint?" Adam chuckled at the enforcer's use of street slang.

"I thought we played hockey, not basketball." He chuckled.

"Okay, blue line, whatever. You know what I mean." Fulton mirrored Adam's laughter. "He been being a pain in the ass?"

"Yes, like he always is. I swear, my dad is the worst at times. Sometimes I just wish…" He had to remember who he was talking to, and the fact that his friends didn't know about his secret relationship with aforementioned 'team captain'. "He's just hard to live with sometimes. But, you know, fall will be here before we know it and we'll be back in the dorms again."

"Thank god." Fulton agreed, "I'm getting pretty sick of my folks too. So can't wait to get back to Eden Hall."

"Speaking of which," Adam glanced over at his computer, which was now stuck on his screensaver of the Ducks after they had won the Varsity game, "my dad has me 'planning for success' by building my class schedule on my computer. I should get back to it." He rose from his bed, walking over to his desk once more.

"Yep, I gotta go too before Portman and Jules start sucking face again. Bye cake-eater. See ya in a few." He hung up the phone. Adam followed suit, flipping his phone shut once he heard Fulton's end go dead.

He delightedly beamed as he gazed at the screensaver, him and Charlie in the center, arms around each other and smiling jubilantly into the camera. He thought about what happened later that night and the next day and a pool of warm, fuzzy arousal formed deep in his belly. He sat down, moving his mouse and awakening his computer, engrossing himself once more in his 'planning for success'.

He jolted his attention away for just a split second as he realized he had forgotten to ask what movie they were going to see. _Oh well,_ he thought _, I don't care._ He truly didn't. He just wanted to get out with his friends and his lover.

Friday Night could not come soon enough.

…

"Adam?" Phillip Banks poked his head in his son's bedroom. He saw the boy sitting at his computer, diligently planning for his classes next year. He smiled.

Adam didn't look up from his computer. "What's her name?" He deadpanned.

"What?" Phillip asked, confused.

"I can't go out with whatever girl you've got lined up for Friday Night. I'm going to a movie with my friends." The fifteen year old clicked away at his mouse.

"Adam, I just was coming up to say goodnight. I'm going to bed, long day at the office today. I'm really happy you have plans. Tell your friends hi from your dad."

Adam spun around in his desk chair and bewilderedly fixed his eyes on the Banks patriarch. _How uncharacteristic of him._ "Goodnight, Dad." Adam flashed Phillip a hint of a smile.

For a moment he was half convinced he had a caring father.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Phillip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Gordon Bombay.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau.

 **RATING** : Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

 _*This is the sequel to I KNEW I LOVED YOU (AKA SIMPLE AS THAT). I had to expand on the vibe that I got writing that story. So I bring you – PURPLE RAIN._

 _**Just finished chapter thirteen this morning. Figured I'd post a new part tonight._

* * *

 _A/N: I used to have a Nissan Pathfinder. It was a great car, and lasted me eight long years. Portman's a lucky dude._

* * *

 _ **FIVE**_

"Bye, dad, going out. Say hi to Drew for me." Adam gave his dad a wave as he walked through the kitchen into the foyer. He was actually going out without his dad asking questions. He had anticipated that his father would at least prod him a little bit for minor details.

"Drew says hi back. He misses his little brother." Phillip called back. "Have fun Adam."

He was pleasantly surprised as his dad sat at the kitchen table, house phone in hand, caught up in conversation with his older son. Andrew Banks always had a million and one stories to share.

Before pushing open the double doors, he felt around the pockets of his jeans. _House key, check. Wallet, check. Cell, check._

He made his way down the front steps of his family's swanky multilevel brick home. The Ducks always joked about how, when they all got older and Adam's parents went away for a weekend, they would throw the perfect party, because he had the house for it. He tugged at his oversized orange polo, waiting for Fulton or Portman or whoever was driving. Charlie said they would be through Edina to pick him up around 8.

He didn't have to wait long before he caught sight of a silver Nissan Pathfinder coming toward his house. _Portman's driving,_ he thought, spotting the Illinois license plate. The SUV pulled over, and Charlie opened the back door. "Come on, rich boy. Get inside the pimp finder," ordered the driver.

Adam crawled into the back. Fulton was sitting on one side, and of course Julie was riding shotgun next to her man. That meant that he was sitting right up against Charlie, their legs and sides nearly melding into one. He blushed and hoped no one was looking. His skin was so light that it really was easy to tell when he was blushing.

"Dean, I cannot believe you call your car a pimp finder. What does Julie think?" Adam looked at the blonde girl in the passenger seat. Julie squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

"I think she likes it." Portman laughed. His girlfriend nodded her head in approval.

All the sudden, he felt a hand slip under his thigh. He looked over to his left and found his boyfriend smirking at him.

 _Let the games begin,_ was what Charlie thought as he smirked at Adam. He was determined to get away with as much sneaky physical contact as he could. It gave him a high he couldn't explain. Adam's boyfriend had found the silver lining in his still-very-much-closeted relationship, and planned to take full advantage.

The two boys shared a look for a while, with Charlie turning after a few seconds to chat with Fulton. Adam gazed out the window as Edina turned into Bloomington.

This was going to be one hell of a night, if Charlie's wandering hand was any early indication.

…

"So, how exactly do you expect us to get into an R rated movie?" Adam asked. The group sat in the car, parked in front of the theater. They had 15 minutes before their show time.

"Preppy, preppy, calm your rich little self. We've got a plan." Fulton reached over Charlie and patted the blonde on the leg. "We do this all the time."

Adam watched Fulton and Portman whip out their fake ID's at the same time, the ones they had used to buy alcohol for the party the night he and Charlie had hooked up.

"Did you forget I'm Francisco Mundo from Madison, Wisconsin?" Portman chuckled.

"And I'm Steve Jefferson from Eden Prairie, Minnesota?" Fulton chimed in, high fiving Portman up in the driver's seat. "Like I said, we've got a plan. Tell 'em, Jules." The raven-haired teen looked at his bash brother, who sniffed and adjusted his bandana. Then he looked at the green eyed blonde next to him.

"So these _goons,"_ Julie began, playfully punching Portman in the shoulder, "get tickets with their fakes. They get their tickets ripped and go in. After they get their seats, one of them comes out with both tickets. They usually find me over by the women's bathroom in the lobby, and give me the other ticket. I sneak in, and the three of us watch our R movie. We'll sneak you guys in the same way. Just hang out by the bathroom." She explained, smirking back at Fulton.

He gave her a high five. "Our honorary bash babe knows the drill. Proud of you, Jules."

Adam blinked. He had to admit that was a pretty great plan, though he himself probably would not have ever thought of it.

"Ok, let's do it guys." Portman opened the door and got out. Like a gentleman, he walked around the car and opened Julie's door for her, gesturing her out and grabbing her hand. The three teens in the back pushed themselves out of the car.

"Wait, guys, to make this work, Captain Duck and Cake-Eater should hang back. We shouldn't go in as a group." Fulton shouted. He walked over to join Portman and Julie. Adam and Charlie would walk in behind the three and head right to the men's restroom.

The five of them entered the movie theater. Fulton and Portman, or 'Steve and Frankie', headed up to the ticket counter and bought two tickets for the R-rated action flick. The boys watched as Julie, who was also fifteen, nonchalantly skipped over to the women's restroom. Fulton and Portman had been held back, and were both actually seventeen, so they could get in even without their fake ID's. They liked to pretend they were twenty three wherever they went, however. The enforcers considered the fakes the best 'investment in their future' they'd ever made.

Charlie stood up against the wall outside the men's bathroom. His eyes were fixed on his clandestine lover, who had his hands in his pockets and was aimlessly milling about in front of him, waiting to be snuck in to the movie. All he could think about was how incredibly hot his boyfriend was right now. He secretly loved when Adam wore jeans out, as the front line center was known to wear khakis or other nice pants a majority of the time. And the brunette gaped in awe at how sexy his blonde suitor looked in the color orange. The shade brought out his clear blue eyes, and contrasted his skin tone marvelously. Charlie smirked to himself in anticipation. He just wanted one of the damn bash brothers to come sneak them in now so he could start playing around.

Charlie glanced over to the women's restroom. Julie was gone. Portman had probably come out and gotten her.

"Psst, Conway." A voice whispered, coming up to him. It was Fulton. "Come on, Frankie." He grabbed the brunette, turning to the concerned blonde. "I'll be right back, Banks." He instructed. "Hang tight." Adam hung his head again and went back to milling about in the lobby. Soon enough, he was being whisked away into the movie theater, where the four of his friends had gathered and were settling down in the reclining theater seats to watch the end of the previews. The movie hadn't even started yet.

Adam beamed as he saw that he had a seat next to Charlie. The brunette shot him a look and lifted the arm of the seat up and down. The arm between their reclining seats lifted up so they could sit up against each other. Thoughts began creeping up into Adam's mind, but he shrugged them away. The idea was just too preposterous. They couldn't get away with cuddling right next to their friends, even in the dark theater.

Little did he know that's exactly what Charlie was planning on doing.

The pair was next to Portman and Julie, after all, and the two of them already had their arm up and were making out.

Adam sat down in the darkness, and felt a hand slip in his as the movie started.

…

The lights came up as the credits rolled at the end of the film. Adam glanced over at the couple next to him. _Did they even watch the movie?_ He wondered as he caught sight of Portman, who had Julie lying beneath him, attacking her mouth. The cat lady responded to his advances with soft purring noises.

Charlie leaned over Adam, brushing his chest with his left arm and making him tingle. "Damn, Portman's going to town." He joked. Fulton laughed at the other side of the group.

"That's my bash bro, makin' me proud one macking at a time." He patted Portman on the back, and the muscular Chicagoan sat up, a disheveled Julie following him.

"What was that about again?" He joked. "Kidding. Schwarzenegger was bomb, as always." He stretched in his seat.

Adam glanced down, and realized his legs were intertwined with Charlie's. He quickly pulled them away, eliciting a look from the brunette. The two boys had secretly gotten in some 'quality time' in the darkness as well. No one had been sitting in the seats next to Charlie, and Julie on Adam's left was obviously occupied, so the wary blonde had decided to let his guard down and spend the movie in an embrace with his boyfriend. He had secretly loved the stolen moment, and was more than certain that Charlie had as well. The brunette to his right couldn't wipe a stealthy smirk off his face.

"That movie was great, so glad I came." Charlie spoke. Adam grinned smugly to himself. _I bet you are,_ he thought.

"Dude, Vanessa Williams can be my right hand woman any day." Fulton exclaimed. "Think I have a new movie crush."

"That changes like, every week with you man. We need to actually get you a woman." Portman replied. He led the group out of the theater, hand-in-hand with Julie. Adam followed the couple out, followed by Charlie and Fulton, and couldn't help but think of them as a modern-day Bonnie and Clyde. They were the best things to happen to each other. They had both told him so.

The ride home was quite uneventful. Unless you count Portman jamming to Ginuwine's "Pony" on repeat the entire way home. It was his favorite song, and Julie couldn't keep her eyes off him while he danced to it. It was quite amusing to watch them, having fun up front, with Fulton encouraging his unofficial brother.

It also gave Adam and Charlie plenty of chances to steal glances at each other. They were now positioned so that Adam was almost on Charlie's lap in the back. It was another little 'sneak' they were pulling. Charlie leaned up as the refrain played; placing a bold, quick kiss on the side of Adam's neck.

Now he _really_ hoped no one was looking. _Eh, it's dark out anyway_ , he thought to himself, laughing silently. He had to be blushing like mad.

* * *

 _Next chapter is where I think it starts to get a bit angsty for our boys, so I'm excited to get that up in a few days for you guys. Also, I uttered today the perfect last two lines of this story, which I wrote down in my Word document so I don't forget them. They give me chills, and will wrap this up with gusto._

 _I foresee this being twenty some odd chapters long._


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Phillip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Gordon Bombay.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau.

 **RATING** : Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _ **SIX**_

Charlie stood at his bedroom mirror at 5PM on Saturday, June 29th, struggling to perfect his tie. He was silently wishing two things. One, that he had bought a stupid bow tie, much easier. And two, that his beloved was there to help him. Adam was a pro at tying ties. He was nearly as good at that as he was finding the net and putting the puck in to score.

 _At least there's this thing,_ Charlie thought, reaching for the collar of his forest green button down dress shirt and tugging at the ends, smiling at his reflection. It wasn't actually 'his' shirt. It was his boyfriend's. The young men had come up with a sweet, loving gesture symbolizing that they would be together at the wedding, even though Charlie was going with his ex-girlfriend. And since Adam had let Charlie borrow his shirt, he had also gone to help him pick out a tie for it.

The beaus had settled on a dark grey tie. Adam had marveled at the combination. Much like Charlie had thought the orange polo shirt from the movie looked scrumptiously sexy on Adam, Adam thought Charlie looked delectable and steamy in forest green, and in semi-formal wear.

Charlie also thought that the fact that he was wearing his boyfriend's dress shirt, which Adam had soaked in his signature Polo by Ralph Lauren, was the hottest thing in the universe; right next to hearing the man's groggy morning voice.

Just as Charlie was about to sit down, thoughts of his tall, blonde lover making him dizzy, he heard a knock at the door. He rushed out through the living room to get it, nervously anticipating who he knew was on the other side. He wanted to spend the evening with his ex girlfriend like he wanted a hockey stick in the eye.

"Hey, Linda." He fixed his gaze on his short, brunette former flame. She was wearing a light blue flowing gown, and almost looked like a princess. "Wow, you actually look amazing." He complimented.

Linda blushed. "Thanks Conway, you don't look too bad yourself. I like that shirt." She complimented back.

 _Tell that to the well-dressed Adam Tyler Banks,_ the tall brunette thought gleefully. "Thanks." He replied.

This was how he could tell he wasn't stark-raving gay like his boyfriend was. If he wasn't attached, he was pretty sure he might want to hook up with the girl in front of him tonight.

"So, should be fun." Linda shoved her hands in the pockets of her gown. _Dresses have pockets now?_ Charlie thought incredulously. Girls' fashion was weird.

"Yep." He replied. He had a flash-forward moment in his mind to the dancing portion of the night. He felt a pang of anguish in his gut at the thought of love songs, and the one he loved nowhere to be found. Even though he couldn't sway back and forth with the boy in his arms, world be damned.

He was still worried about what his friends, and by extension his schoolmates, would think about him if they knew he was going out with another man. It was an inexplicable fear, but a perfectly valid fear in his mind.

He had been all too happy to covertly fool around with Adam in the darkness of the movie theater and in the backseat of Portman's car while the other three weren't watching. The rush had been something he would not soon forget. It made him hot just thinking about it. But he was not ready to actively showcase his 'improper' relationship to his world.

 _Alright, Conway, the time is now_ , he thought, saying goodbye to his mom in the kitchen. He followed Linda out of the apartment and down into the summer night.

…

Adam laid on his bed, eyes closed and head resting on the comfort of his pillow. He had just gotten home from another date with another daughter of his dad's clients. This one was named Jessica Andrews. She was a pretty, petite blonde with long, wavy hair down to her waist, and bright green eyes. And an infectious laugh.

Adam thought, in an alternate universe where he wasn't gay and in love with Charlie Conway, he would have actually had an exciting date with Jessica and maybe, would have even given her a call to follow up and set up another date in a day or two. She was a great girl. Easy to get along with, and fun to talk to. She was his age and went to Edina High School. Said she knew of Jake McGill and Casey Larson, Adam's old teammates that he had asked about. He knew they would have gone there after middle school, when he went off to Eden Hall with his new team.

 _He's probably at the wedding. I don't even know where it is._ Adam thought of his boyfriend. He thought Charlie had said Brooklyn Park, but he wasn't sure. He would have to check his received text messages later on and see.

At least being out with Jessica had given him something else to do rather than wallow in sorrow as his boyfriend went to fulfill his responsibility to be a cordial ex. He smiled to himself as he thought that Jessica had even been a bit of a distraction. He didn't like girls one bit, not like that, but he had genuinely had a good time. Maybe he would go out with Jessica again, as friends.

"Adam? You have company." His mom said gently from outside his room. It had been wonderful to Adam earlier when he walked in the house and saw his mom at home, wiping down the marble counter tops in the kitchen and shining up the stainless steel appliances. Adam hardly ever got to see his mom.

"Cool, who is it?" He responded. Just then his door was nudged open by a blonde guy, followed by his brunette girlfriend.

"Hey Banks, how's it going?" Guy Germaine sat down on the edge of his friend's bed, like it wasn't a complete shock to the boy that his friends were there. "Connie and I were in Edina and thought we'd stop over before we head back to St. Paul."

"Cool." The front line center sat up. "It's nice to see you guys. Thanks for coming over. How are you?"

Guy and Connie nodded. "We're awesome." Connie replied. "Things are going really good. Can't wait to get back to Eden Hall though. Guy's got a countdown calendar going in his room."

Adam chuckled and grew somber. "I should probably do that. It might make the time go faster." Guy patted his friend's leg understandingly. He and his lady love knew all about Adam's challenging home life.

"How's your dad?" Guy asked, looking at Adam. The thin blonde shrugged.

"He's OK. I just got back from a date he set me up on before he left. I guess that's him trying to get involved."

Guy and Connie looked at each other and giggled. "A date? Banks on a date? That's precious! Who with? Do we know her?" Guy laughed heartily.

Adam sheepishly looked down to the ground. _Definitely not my boyfriend, who you certainly do know_ , he thought. He couldn't wait for the day that Charlie felt ready to broadcast them, though, if Adam had his way, the time would be right now. If he had his way, he would be telling Guy and Connie all about how miserable he was thinking of his very-masculine lover at a wedding without him.

"Jessica. She's cute. Goes to Edina High. I might take her out again." He half lied.

"Well, that's just awesome. Though I bet she's gotta get the best friend's approval first. I don't know, Charlie's tough to please." Guy gave his friend a high five. Connie gazed at him, smiling.

Adam thought again that Charlie totally got his own approval. He laughed inwardly at his quip.

"Yeah, I bet Charlie would like her." He lied, fully this time. Charlie would be jealous, that's how he'd feel.

"Well, we just stopped in to say hi to a good buddy. Thought you'd need a friend this summer. We gotta get going. Connie wants to be home by 9." The spunky blonde rose from the bed and took his girlfriend's hand. "Bye Adam. Remember, a month and a half till we're all back under one roof."

The pair left the room. Adam could hear their footsteps pad down the stairs. Eleanor was probably gesturing them out of the house by now. He sighed, his thoughts turning back to the wedding at hand.

…

Charlie sat at a linen-covered table, bored out of his mind. Linda was across the dance floor, chatting with one of her aunts. He had gone to the bathroom, and sat down by himself when he got back. He knew he could have gone to join his date, but he didn't want to exert the energy and he didn't know any of her family. They hadn't dated long enough for him to meet anyone but her parents.

He placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He was thinking about the one thing he had been thinking about the entire night, even through the evening's very touching wedding vows. He thought of going home, going to sleep, then getting up in the morning and going straight over to Adam's with his mom on her way to the diner.

Phillip was away on business that weekend, and Eleanor was working short hours in order to be home a bit with her teenage son. She had agreed to let him have company over while she was at work tomorrow. Eleanor worked a seven hour shift. Seven glorious hours that Charlie got to spend hanging out in his boyfriend's big house, just the two of them. The thought alone was giving him the courage to face the rest of the night with gusto.

"Hey there, Charlie. Sorry, Aunt Donna can talk a lot." Linda came back over to the table, sitting down in the folding chair next to her ex boyfriend. "Are you having fun?"

"I'm having a nice time, yeah." Charlie spoke, chin still in palm on elbow on table. He gazed out on the dance floor. His heart sunk low in his chest as he didn't see a single same-sex couple out there. He wanted so badly to be out there, rocking to the slow beat with Adam, brushing his hair and caressing his face as blue met blue, eyes saying the words that their lips kept quiet.

"You know, I've been thinking." Linda started, gazing at Charlie. The brunette boy kept his gaze fixed on the dance floor, lost in thoughts of a careless public display of affection with the love of his life.

"What's that?" He asked nonchalantly and half interested. She was gorgeous tonight, sure, but he was not engaged in her company whatsoever.

"Should we, you know…" she trailed off, "I don't know why we broke up anymore. Maybe it would be nice to start dating again and see where things go." She spoke softly. "It's just something I've been thinking about, ever since you said yes to this."

Charlie broke his gaze from the dance floor, turning to meet Linda's. "Um," the hockey captain rubbed his eyes, starting to wish he was in his bed. Or in the woods, or on a horse; anywhere but here, having the 'should we' talk with his ex girlfriend. "Linda, I don't…we just didn't work out. I don't know if I want to try again. I just didn't think we were working out."

Linda didn't avert her gaze. She shifted nervously in her chair. "Was it me? What was wrong with us?"

"I don't know, we just didn't work out. And now's not the right time anyway." He followed her, also shifting nervously in his chair.

"You are seeing someone else, aren't you? Remember when I asked you that? You said you weren't. You are, aren't you?"

Charlie nodded his head solemnly. "I kind of am – yeah I am."

Linda got up from her chair. "I'm sorry I dragged you to this, Charlie. Sorry." She walked away in the direction of the bathrooms. There wasn't a tear to be found in the girl's eyes, she was probably just very confused and needed a moment to decompress.

Charlie took his cell phone out of his pocket to call his mom for a ride home. For a moment, he felt sorry for Linda. But his sorrowful moment turned to joy as he realized he had just halfway told Linda about himself and Adam. He pulled the sleeves of his shirt down, knocked in the face with a whiff of his boyfriend's cologne and smiled. He had forgotten he was wearing Adam's shirt tonight, and smiled brighter, almost bursting in pleasure.

Maybe this wedding was the start of his 'coming out' journey. After all, he was getting good at seeing the silver linings in things.


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Gordon Bombay.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau.

 **RATING** : Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _ **SEVEN**_

Charlie bounced out of the front seat of his mom's car. It was 8AM. And, rather than chat like good friends until they saw the taillights disappear, Adam had greeted his boyfriend with a kiss as soon as he got out.

Charlie had fought the urge to jump him right there. Just like with any other teenage couple, his mom didn't want to see a huge display of affection like that. Whether her son was jumping on a girl or a boy, it didn't matter to her. Young love was young love.

"Behave, you two. Adam, your mom is bringing Charlie out to Minneapolis after she gets home from the hospital?" She asked. The blonde nodded his head.

"Yes Ms. Conway. We'll bring Charlie home." He replied.

"Good. See you later, Charlie. Take good care of him, Adam."

"Have a good shift, mom. Love you." Charlie smiled at his mom.

Casey smiled at the two and drove off down the street back into the city.

The boys grabbed each other's hands and practically ran up the steps and into the house.

"Finally. I've wanted to be here since last night." Charlie breathed, shoving Adam against the wall once the taller boy shut the door. The two clashed lips with a sense of urgency, drinking each other in. Charlie ran his hands up and down the sides of Adam's long torso while the blonde combed his fingers into Charlie's amazing hair, enjoying the thickness of it more and more each time he touched it.

"Wow," Adam panted once Charlie had pulled back, worked up and feeling hot.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt last night by the way. I enjoyed having you on me all night." He smirked. "By the way, I think it worked a little magic."

Adam looked at him in wonder. "What do you mean, babe?" He asked.

"I sort of, well Linda asked me to get back together last night. I told her that I was seeing someone."

Adam's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You did?" He knew that Charlie wasn't ready for anyone to know who yet. But it felt like, in a way, Charlie's world was slowly starting to find out about his part in it.

The blonde noticed the brunette staring at him and blushed. "What you thinking, Spazway?" He affectionately asked. Charlie sighed.

"Just how incredibly beautiful my boyfriend is. I am the luckiest man in the world." He gushed.

Adam turned beet red. "God Charlie, stop it. We sound like a romance movie." The front line center flashed the captain a sweet look, meeting his lips in a quick kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Banksy. Always and forever."

The boys leaned against the wall together, wondering what to do with their long day.

…

"If you only knew what you do to me, I swear." Charlie laid eyes closed next to Adam in the blonde's bed. Charlie loved cuddling in Adam's bed. It was so much roomier than his. One of his favorite things ever was stretching his long legs out. And Adam's high-thread count luxury sheets were to die for.

"I think I do know, Charlie. I'm pretty sure you do the same exact things to me." Adam reached around his boyfriend's back, pulling him close. He leaned up, placing a small kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"How did we find each other in this cold world?" Charlie opened his eyes, peering adoringly into the other set of blue.

"Well," Adam started, a nostalgic smile playing on his lips, "I think it all began back when I found out I should be playing for District Five." Charlie took his hand and brushed a strand of stray blonde hair off Adam's face. "My eleven year old self didn't know it at the time, but it would turn out to be the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"When did you…you know?" Charlie remembered that Adam had mentioned last year that he had been 'crushing on him for quite a while', and the brunette thought the moment was right to quell his curiosity.

"Well," the blonde began, shutting his eyes and grinning softly, "you remember back in the alley when you guys were looking at those," he opened his eyes, "porn magazines?" The two shared a laugh.

Charlie reveled in the memory of his younger years with the original peewee District Five gang. "I sure do." He giggled.

"I skated over with Larson and McGill and we started hassling Dave Karp about it, and he got all mad?" Charlie nodded. "After Fulton came and threw us in garbage, we skated home. Later that night I started feeling bad for picking on you guys and hurting you guys so much, especially you. And I didn't think it then, but I know it now. That was the beginning of this."

Charlie looked at Adam, confused.

"Then, when I got redistricted, I started to think about what it'd be like to play with you rather than against you, and I got all happy. Unusually happy. Excited, even."

Charlie gasped, the answer he'd wanted to know hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"You liked me as a Hawk?!" He asked. Adam nodded. Charlie leaned over and swiftly kissed his lips. "Man, Adam, the surprises just keep coming with you. That's unbelievable."

"Well," Adam pressed his forehead against his love, eyes mere millimeters away. There was a sparkle in the depths of blue that was impossible to deny. "How could I not? You've always been the nicest person I know."

Charlie rolled on top of Adam, consuming him like his last supper.

…

"Mom's home," Adam frowned as a silver Lexus pulled up the lengthy driveway. "Let's get this show on the road." The other boy matched his boyfriend's frown.

"Always a pleasure with mama Banks. Don't slip up, she reports to the big boss." Charlie quipped. The two smirked at each other. Another thing Adam absolutely loved about Charlie was his sarcastic, witty humor. If he kept surprising Charlie, Charlie kept making him laugh.

"Hey there you guys, am I glad to be home." Eleanor walked in the house in blue scrubs, stethoscope hanging around her neck. "Charlie, thanks for coming over and keeping Adam out of trouble." She glanced at her tall son, towering over her by nearly a foot, who flashed his mom a tentative grin. _All I did was get him in trouble,_ Charlie thought deviously.

"No problem, Mrs. Banks. Man, your son absolutely _kicked_ my _ass_ in Mario. I swear, kid's got some major talent." Adam looked at Charlie and snorted, amused. _Yep, that's why I love you,_ he thought. Charlie smiled knowingly at him, as if he heard his thought.

"Well, you ready Charlie? I've gotta get dinner in the oven after I get you home." Eleanor picked her car keys back up off the table by the door.

"She's making her famous Chicken Primavera. We're gonna have it ready by the time Dad gets home from Milwaukee." Adam nudged his man in the shoulder giddily.

"Sounds delicious, I wish I could stay. Mom's expecting me though." Charlie thought of Casey waiting for him at home. The two were cooking together tonight. Mother/son bonding was strong at the Conway's.

Besides the obvious perk of no hiding, Charlie's home was so warm and cozy, and Adam loved it over at the apartment. His own home was so hot and cold all the time.

"You can come with if you want, Adam." Eleanor told her son. Charlie knew that she didn't need to tell him twice.

The three walked out to the detached garage, hopping in the luxury SUV, still warmed up from Eleanor's trip home from Abbott. Adam got in the front with his mom, while Charlie crawled in back.

The ride was uneventful and quiet. But, as soon as the car had begun its trek into Minneapolis from Edina, Adam had snuck his hand between the seat and the door. He reached back and grasped Charlie's who had slid over to the right side of the car. They stayed just like that until the Lexus arrived in front of Charlie's building.

Again, Adam knew there was a reason he loved Sundays.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. An appearance by the Hawks guys and Coach Reilly (way later on).

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau.

 **RATING** : Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

 _Hootie and the Blowfish are referenced in this chapter, and nope. I don't own their songs either. They do. By the way I absolutely love the song that Charlie's listening to. One of my all time favorites._

* * *

 _ **EIGHT**_

 _I really need to get a new boom box_ , Charlie thought, frowning at the audio output quality. He sat at his desk, listening to music and surfing the web. He was trying to find out what the Dallas Stars schedule was for next season, as well as the Anaheim Mighty Ducks. He obviously followed the Ducks because, well, his gold medal hockey team had helped found the NHL franchise. And he liked to follow the Stars. He had ever since they left Minnesota. He still called them the North Stars most of the time.

His mom was outside in their building's community garden, and he was enjoying the quiet. The brunette had been thinking about a lot the past week, and enjoyed every minute alone he could grasp. The main thing that was on his mind, the ever-present subject of his worry, was everyone's main source of worry at his age. Their relationship. However, he didn't know any of his friends, or anyone from school for that matter, that had to worry about their _homosexual_ relationship.

He knew that Adam was getting impatient. Truth be told, he was too. Even though one of his favorite feelings of all time was the rush he got from their stolen moments and secrecy around their friends, all he wanted to do was hold Adam's hand or kiss him or stroke his gorgeous blonde hair in front of his social circle.

The last thing he wanted was his reputation to suffer because of his relationship status. He hated the fact that being with another boy in _that way_ was so taboo. He didn't see anything wrong with it. How could he? He just wanted to be able to be with the one he loved, and keep his friends around. It should be that simple.

But it wasn't.

The brunette stopped clicking his mouse and lost himself in the song that was on. It was a band called Hootie and the Blowfish, and he liked listening to their songs when he had stuff on his mind. Usually he would listen to Pantera, or Metallica, or something like that. Rock and metal were his favorite kinds of music. However, he enjoyed music like Hootie and the Blowfish when he was thinking. He found the softer music soothing, and tended to get lost in the treble side of the tune. The guitar melodies were quite addicting.

As he listened to the lyrics in the song, however, another thought crossed his mind-

 _ **let her cry, if the tears fall down like rain  
let her sing, if it eases all her pain –**_

He wondered to himself why there weren't any songs out there where the guy singing them was singing them about another guy. They were always by guys about girls, or to them. That was another sad fact of life that added to his reluctance to tell the world about Adam.

 _It really shouldn't be this hard,_ he thought to himself. He was in love. Why didn't the world want him to be in love?

The boy clicked the red X in the corner of the internet window, and got up from his desk. He had to get ready for the fireworks show over Lake Calhoun tonight. Everyone was going to be there, including Adam. The brunette sighed. _Sorry, Banksy, another night of hiding behind closed doors,_ he thought wistfully.

…

"Ok, so you're calling for a ride home, right honey?"

"Yeah, I might." Charlie answered his mom. "Actually, Fulton might give me a ride home, if that's ok."

"Sure it is sweetie. Have fun." Casey smiled and pulled out of the busy parking lot.

The crowd was already heavy as Charlie made his way to the lake. He scanned through the people, looking for any of his friends. That was a benefit of being tall like he was. He could see over people's heads, and do the 'crowd scan' if he ever got separated.

All the sudden, he caught sight of a familiar head. His stomach rose in his chest. It was the perfect, blonde head of his boyfriend. Charlie began pushing through the crowd to get to him, spinning him around. "Hey, you!" He exclaimed.

Adam looked in his eyes, matching his enthusiasm. "Hey, you!" He leaned in, followed by Charlie. Their lips were barely an inch apart when the two pulled back, realizing where they were. "Um," Adam sighed, wiping the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Charlie mirrored his action. "About that,"

"Hey guys. There's way too many people here. This is bigger than I thought." Their friend, Les Averman, made his way over to them eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Ave man, get that away from me! You know better than to eat nuts around me." Charlie flailed his hands. "But hey, missed you! Just get that away from me first, drink some water and give me a hug."

 _Yeah, Ave, the only nuts that boy can take are mine,_ The blonde thought, quite raunchily. He couldn't help it. _Averman, you set yourself up._ He giggled to himself.

Averman walked over to the nearest trash can and tossed the half eaten sandwich in the trash. "Ok, now to go buy a water bottle. Stay there, hard enough to find you guys the first time."

"So I wonder if anyone else is here?" Adam asked, glancing around. "Guy, Connie, Fulton, Goldberg, they should all be here somewhere. We were all gonna sit together, weren't we?"

"Well if it isn't Captain Duck and Cake Eater!" The two boys spun around to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Jesse!" Charlie excitedly cried, practically jumping the dark skinned boy. "How are you? Man, it's great to see you!" Jesse Hall hadn't gone to Eden Hall with the rest of the Ducks when they had gotten scholarships because he 'wasn't about that preppy life', and attended Edison High on the northeast side of the city.

"Germaine called me a few days ago, said everyone was gonna be down here, so I decided to ask my dad, and he brought me." Jesse said, turning to Adam. "Lemme at that sweet cake eater love." Jesse embraced the blonde cheekily, and then pulled back. "Damn, Spazway and Banksy got tall. What, you eat nothing but Wheaties last summer or something?" He asked. Adam laughed.

"I don't think eating Wheaties makes you tall, Jesse." Charlie replied. Just then their curly haired friend returned, water bottle in hand.

"Sorry, I had to walk all over kingdom come to find this. Jesse!" Averman jumped on his long-lost friend in almost the same exact fashion that Charlie had earlier. "You sly dog. How's public school life?" He pulled back. Averman's face was almost as red as his hair, he was so excited.

"Ok, this place is way too crowded. I'm calling bullsh – Jesse!" Greg Goldberg came up to the growing group eating a churro.

"Averman came up to us eating peanut butter, that's way better for this guy." Adam laughed at Goldberg, gesturing toward Charlie. The goalie laughed, and hugged his loud mouthed friend. "The 'flying V' ain't the same without you brother. How you been?"

"I've been really good." Jesse laughed. "Miss you guys every season. And every off-season."

Next to show up were Connie and Guy, holding hands as they always were. Adam smiled at the sweethearts, thinking about the little visit they had paid to his house earlier. And then finally, Fulton showed up, sans bash brother who was down home in Chicago. Portman would be back up with Julie next month.

Once everyone was together at the lake, they all made their way to the shoreline to grab a good seat for the show. It was getting dark.

…

Charlie gazed up at the sky as a red firework went off, listening to the subsequent 'boom', and watching as the spark fell to the ground (or rather, in the lake). It was a very nice night outside for the fireworks. He was very glad that the weather had cooperated so well. This was the biggest fireworks show in Minneapolis. He was only disappointed in the calendar. He laughed to himself, looking at Goldberg sitting next to Averman with their feet in the water, as he remembered the goalie's earlier joke to him. _Man, fireworks on the 5_ _th_ _of July? That's about as patriotic as being at the Olympics and wanting to be called 'USA Ducks'._

All the sudden, he felt a cell phone being slipped into his hand. He took Adam's phone, as he was sitting next to the blonde on the ground. That was the one good thing, the _silver lining_ if you will, about their interaction with their friend group. The two of them had always been best friends, ever since the Ducks started their playoff run with the newly crowned MVP of the team nearly four years ago in peewees. That meant that no one really thought any different about them being together all the time. They just had to keep doing what they did together in private, in private. _One day,_ Charlie thought. He brought Adam's phone up to his eyes. In the glow of the screen's backlight, he could see his boyfriend's hopeful and anticipatory face. He turned back to the phone, reading what had him 'anticipatory'.

 _ **Tell group you're going to bathroom. I will too in bit. Find somewhere to be alone. I want you.**_

Charlie's face grew hotter than the Sahara Desert. His belly felt like it was on fire. _Adam is sure feisty tonight,_ he thought. The blonde had actually been 'feisty' for the past few weeks, since their movie night with the Bash Brothers and Julie. He knew it was because Adam was getting anxious. He didn't hold it against him one bit. But he could think of a few _other_ things he wanted to hold against him.

"Guys?" Charlie spoke. "I had a bunch of water before I came. Sorry, I should have done this before. I've like, really gotta pee." He got up, but not without catching his boyfriend's wink out of the corner of his eye. "I'll be right back." He lied.

Charlie walked off into the night. The lights of the buildings further up were the only things illuminating the park, besides the fireworks, that is. Charlie looked around, trying to spot a secluded patch of, anything. The brunette wandered around for what seemed like five minutes before he felt an easily recognizable hand slip into his, tugging him away from his aimless stroll.

"I saw a hiking path over there earlier. It's dark over there. Let's go." Charlie didn't have time to argue, even if he wanted to. Adam was in a hurry. Charlie thought it was super arousing.

"Damn Banks, I like this side of you. You're turning me on so much right now." Charlie said, voice low and stimulated.

"You taught me to start seeing the silver linings too." He responded provocatively. Charlie felt the fire in his tummy burn stronger.

"Well, I always was a better coach than a player." _Conway, this is no time to think about Bombay. Your boyfriend wants to get it on in the woods._ He thought. His mind turned back to the task at hand.

They reached a tree, darkened by the night, and, just like clockwork, Adam pinned the brunette up against the trunk, attached his hands to his ass and attached his lips to his neck. "Oh my dear lord," Charlie vocalized, shaking as Adam nipped hungrily on the sweet spot he knew he loved. He wondered just what exactly had prompted this charge, but just as soon decided he didn't care. At all. He loved this commanding change in his boyfriend, however it came.

Charlie twined his fingers in Adam's hair, flipping them around in a flash so that he had the front line center pinned now, and threw his head back. He didn't want to stop the kisses, but somehow, knew he had to. Adam was sucking his neck like a Hoover, and Charlie didn't want a hickey.

"Baby, baby," Charlie tugged softly at the mess of soft, straight hair, "come here." He pulled Adam's face to his face. "I don't want a hickey. They'll ask." He whispered into his boyfriend's mouth, and proceeded to take Adam's upper lip in between his; nipping at it the way Adam had his neck. He had recently discovered that summer that little move drove the blonde crazy, and tried to incorporate it into 'fun time' as much as he could. A few tugs and Charlie had him moaning. "Fuck." Adam groaned, in a faint whisper that was meant for no one but his lover to hear.

Add that to the list of Charlie's favorite things in the universe. He loved when his shy, timid boyfriend cursed in the throes of passion.

A few heated kiss-filled moments later and the boyfriends broke for air. They felt each other's backs for pieces of bark, as they knew if they went back with tree bits on their bodies they would be questioned quite heavily.

"What, did you guys fall in or something?" Guy joked as the boys sat back down and rejoined their friends. They had apparently interrupted Les Averman's joke hour, as the group was still laughing and looking at the redhead.

"No, Guy, we just ran into a few of Adam's old Hawk buddies on the way back. He was chatting with them, catching up and I was waiting for him to get done."

" _Okay"_ Guy drew out the word like he didn't quite believe that, but the response was good enough for him as he hugged Connie a bit tighter and went back to laughing at Averman.

Charlie and Adam looked at each other and laughed, along with the group but for a completely different reason.

Their time would come, but for now they were both quite enjoying these silver linings.


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson and Jake McGill. Appearances by the other Hawks guys and Coach Reilly (way later on). Coach Orion (Again, later on).

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _*this one's a pretty short chapter FYI. Thanks to all who are reading. I appreciate you._

 _**do not worry about 'hoping there is more' of this. I assure you, I AM finishing. Gonna finish strong at 25 chapters; just got the 'back nine' planned out on Samsung Notes last night. I just finished writing Chapter 20 (it's almost to 100 pages now on Microsoft Word). I'm actually quite sad I'm nearing the end. I'm thinking of turning this into a series. I don't know yet, but I'm thinking about it._

* * *

 _ **NINE**_

"Hey yo Charlie, pass it here. I'm open!" Jesse yelled.

He, Jesse, Averman, Goldberg and Guy were up playing a round of schoolyard puck at Edison High School in northeast Minneapolis. The group had made the plans the night before, before parting ways. Guy had said Connie was going to the mall with some of her girl friends for the day, Fulton was probably off beating on some poor rag tag new class of peewees keeping his enforcer skills fresh, and Charlie had no idea what Adam was doing. _Probably at home with his overbearing father,_ he thought glumly.

A majority of the time, Charlie longed for a father figure in his life. The closest he had ever come had been Gordon Bombay, who he would always wish his mom had held out for while he was chasing the NHL. (In the teen's opinion, that relationship was the best she'd ever been treated.) But then, he went over to Adam's house and got to spend some 'quality time' with Philip Banks, and that longing faded quite rapidly.

"See, isn't my school great?" Jesse bragged, sailing the puck into the net. Goldberg had originally come to practice stopping goals, but he had slowly started letting more and more pucks by, more interested in socializing. "Nice try, Guy, gotta pick up the defense man."

"Why don't we all just come here to school? I like it here." Goldberg asked.

"Bud, your deli is right down the street. Of course you do." Averman nudged. "You're always here."

"What about Cake Eater? He'd be all the way down going to Preppyville High." Jesse waved his hand, gesturing down in the direction of Edina.

Charlie knew that Adam wanted more than anything to move into the Twin Cities proper, but his parents wouldn't have it. They loved their house in the suburbs.

"Guys, Eden Hall isn't that bad. Besides we're Ducks. We're not," Charlie glanced over at his friend. "Jesse, what are you here again?"

"Tomcats." The spunky teen replied, sailing the puck past the goal once more.

"Goldberg!" Guy wailed.

The goalie just shrugged and patted the net behind him. "Nice shot Jesse." He praised.

"I thought it was the Eden Hall Warriors." Jesse propped his chin on his hockey stick, prompting a break in play.

"No, no," Guy began, "we made a deal with the Varsity team last year. We were JV. Charlie's ex girlfriend wanted to change the mascot, and so we made a deal with Varsity that if we beat them in this JV versus Varsity game at the end of the season we changed the school mascot to our Duck. And we beat them, alright, thanks to Banks."

"Y'all are really the Eden Hall Ducks now? Man, you guys never quit with that. Y'all are gonna take over the world someday."

Charlie laughed. If he had his way, they would.

….

Charlie rolled in his sleeping bag, trying his best to get comfortable on the hardwood floor. He was spending the night at Jesse's. He had called his mom after the game and asked her permission, and, as usual, she had said yes and told him to 'have fun'. He hadn't seen Jesse in forever, and wasn't done hanging out and catching up with his long-lost friend.

Jesse's younger brother Terry had dropped hockey after peewees, while the older Hall had continued with it. Charlie was glad he had. Jesse was an excellent hockey player, and had been a vital part of their success at the Junior Goodwill Games. However, Terry was now a pretty great basketball player, and had been for the past couple years at Northeast Middle School. He would come join his brother at Edison next year, and was expected to make the sophomore team as a freshman. At least, that's what Jesse said his dad was expecting. Terry was too. Jesse was just concerned about getting himself ready to dominate on the ice again.

"Hey Jesse?" Charlie asked, rolling on his back and looking up at his friend's bed.

"Yeah man, what's up?" Came a voice from up above.

"Are there any jewelry stores around here? Like, you know, good quality?" Charlie had been thinking about something while he was rolling around trying to sleep. He didn't come to this side of the river much.

Jesse sat up in the double bed. "In this neighborhood? Um there's A N Jewelry Shop over on 65 that's kinda close. Dad's been there a few times for gifts for Mom, they're pretty good." He looked at Charlie with a smirk on his face. "Spazway got a girl on his mind?" He chaffed.

"Something like that." The brunette rolled over and assumed the fetal position, feeling comfort starting to set in.

"Well, she's a lucky girl if she's gonna get something from that place. They're nice." The dark teen lay down in his bed.

 _He,_ Charlie corrected in his head, _he's a lucky guy._

He sure was. They both were.

…

"Hey mom?" Charlie asked Casey as she drove. The teen had given his mom a call to come pick him up right after he had enjoyed a light breakfast with the Hall's. He had enjoyed seeing Terry for a bit in the morning, as the fourteen year old had been at his girlfriend's overnight.

"What hun?" Casey answered, not averting her eyes from the road.

"Jesse told me about this good jewelry store last night, and I wanted to stop and check it out. Can I borrow like 50 bucks?"

Casey glanced over at him for a split second before shifting her eyes back upon the highway. "What do you want that kind of money for Charlie?" She asked. The Conway's had money, but they weren't wealthy by any stretch of the imagination. Casey worked long, hard hours at the diner for what her and her son had.

"I was just thinking last night, about everything. I want to get Adam something that shows I care. He's been so great lately. I just want to show appreciation."

Casey smiled enormously. She was touched by her son's chivalrous gesture. "Charlie, that is the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard out of you. Adam is a lucky guy to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one." Charlie gushed. "Anyway, can I?"

"Of course we can." Casey took one of her hands from the steering wheel and patted her son's shoulder. "I've raised a gentleman. Charlie, I'm so proud of you."

The brunette beamed. He was just excited to see the exquisitely handsome face of his suitor when he gave him the gift, which Charlie was also going to say, was an in-between four and five month anniversary present. The boys had always celebrated anniversaries in the dorm, as there was nothing else to do but be together. This summer, however, they had missed their four month, being busy doing things with their families and friends. Their five month was at the end of the month, but he once again anticipated them being busy. He'd just cover two celebrations in one.

Charlie was a tiny bit surprised they had lasted into the summer like they had. He was also very happy. He wanted to be with his blonde love for the rest of his life if he could. That is, if the world would let him.

He believed he had settled on the perfect gift in his mind. What he was going to pick out was so… _them_.

His mom pulled in to the jewelers. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as he saw cars in front of the building. They were in a shopping center area, so the place had to be open. It was always hard finding places that were open Sunday mornings, and it looked like he wasn't going to run into that problem here.

Casey parallel parked the car and she and Charlie walked into the jewelers. Charlie couldn't wait to see what was inside. He couldn't wait to pick out the perfect gift for the perfect guy.


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson and Jake McGill. Appearances by the other Hawks guys and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion (later on).

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _*Matchbox Twenty. One of their hits makes an appearance on Adam's radio in this chapter. I do not own them, or their songs. They do. I love it though.  
_

 _By the way, I listened to a LOT, A LOT of Matchbox 20, Hootie and the Blowfish and Savage Garden writing this story. _

_Another Savage Garden song, and another Hootie song, make appearances in later chapters. I might include more, as I just finished Twenty Two and still have three chapters to go yet before I'm all done._

 _I actually researched the popular songs during 1996 for this story._

* * *

 _ **TEN**_

"No, dad, I'm just saying. She was a perfectly nice girl. I just didn't feel anything for her." Adam said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"How could you not? Alyssa is a fantastic catch. Good grades, solid family, well-rounded, and drop dead gorgeous." Philip followed his son out of the BMW. "Adam, I'm starting to wonder about you."

The blonde felt a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What do you mean, dad?" He asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. He knew _exactly_ what his dad meant.

"Brittney, Jessica, Alyssa, all nice, pretty girls. And you didn't like any of them. It's just making me wonder." Philip ascended the concrete steps to the front door. "Maybe brunettes are more your thing. I've got a friend with a daughter who hasn't had her first relationship yet. Erin will be perfect for you."

Adam rolled his eyes, entering the house right after his dad. _Brunettes are my thing, dad._ His father was right about that. _No more girls, please._ He silently begged, trudging up the stairs, passing his mom without speaking. Philip kissed Eleanor at the foot of the staircase.

Adam pushed open his bedroom door and dove headfirst into his bed. He scooped up his pillow, adjusting it under his head. He had barely closed his eyes when he was startled awake again.

"Adam," came a strong whisper from inside his closet. The teen turned his head in the direction of his wardrobe, looking very confused. He wondered if perhaps that monster he had feared as a child _was_ real, after all.

"Adam," came the voice again. The boy looked at his wardrobe again, questioningly this time.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked as his brunette beau swatted clothes away like flies.

"Look, I'm coming out of the closet." Charlie snickered as he walked out toward his boyfriend, who was clearly not amused.

"You're not funny." Adam deadpanned.

"Sorry, I had to." The brunette stopped, halfway between the foot of the bed and the dresser. He hoped that Adam hadn't noticed an extra bag sitting on the table.

"So, may I ask again what you're doing here?" Adam looked at Charlie. He saw a hint of excitement in the boy's eyes, and was very curious.

"Your mom let me in. She said you and your dad were out, and she let me wait up here in your room."

Adam smiled. He wished his dad was the one who worked a lot and his mom was home with him. He liked his mom a lot.

"So I was thinking last night, about recent events. Those silver linings have been great lately, haven't they?" Charlie began, sitting on Adam's bed next to him. Both boys smiled slyly.

Charlie remembered the secret PDA at the movies. Adam reminisced about taking his boyfriend in the woods at Lake Calhoun.

"Yeah, they have." Adam replied.

"I just wanted to thank you. You know, for being so great about everything."

"Well, you have been too. Look at you, sneaking in my house at 10:30 on a Wednesday night. What's this about?" Adam was dead curious now. If only he noticed what was different about the dresser right in front of him.

"I just," Charlie got up, walking over to Adam's dresser, "wanted to get you something to thank you; to show my appreciation for you and your patience." The boy reached in the bag, revealing a long, thin jewelry box. He opened it and displayed the gift. It was a long, thin silver chain. Adam looked at the necklace, then up at Charlie, who had a sincere look on his face.

Adam gasped. "Charles." He was rendered speechless. He knew all about Charlie and his mom's socioeconomic situation, so for him to spend money on something like this for his wealthy boyfriend said a lot. "I love it."

Charlie looked at the front line center, and saw a small tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away gingerly with the pad of his thumb. "I wanted to give you your own silver line. I hope you'll wear it even after we don't have to look for them anymore."

Adam got up from the bed, clutching his boyfriend in his arms. He still felt speechless and grateful, and was having a hard time voicing his emotions. He had never gotten a present like this before. Finally, he uttered a phrase that confused the hell out of Charlie.

"I wish that we were a normal, hetero couple."

"What?" Charlie pulled back and looked at his boyfriend, perplexed. This was definitely a weird response.

"Because I want to make love to you so bad right now." Adam spoke, barely a whisper.

Charlie swallowed. His stomach felt like it was going up and down at the same time.

"I love you, Charles Conway." Adam tightened his arms around Charlie, pulling him to lay on the bed.

"I love you, Adam Tyler Banks." Charlie responded, stroking his fingers through strands of blonde. "We've got nothing but time."

Charlie laid there with his boyfriend, feeling dizzy and all loved up, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of there and avoid Adam's dad, who would not be too pleased to see him this time of night.

…

Adam breathed a sigh of relief, walking back over to his bed.

Charlie had left a few minutes ago, telling him he would just jump down into the bushes below Adam's bedroom window. _It really isn't all that far_ , he had said, _I'll be fine babe, really_. Adam had seen the boy's mad hops on rollerblades, but he was still worried about the guy.

Once Charlie got out of the bushes, dusted himself off and grinned, giving a thumbs-up, Adam breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to his bed.

He sighed happily and fell down on the bed face-first, his head landing square on his pillow. He glanced over at the jewelry box that held Charlie's expensive gift, and reached for it. He sat up in his bed, opening the box once more to gaze upon the beautiful necklace.

Adam thought about how everyone wore thin silver neck chains nowadays. No one would know the difference. Only he knew the meaning behind his necklace. It was a superb idea, and Adam felt a sense of pride that he had that ingenious and wonderful of a man. He could now show off a symbol of Charlie's love without anyone knowing. He slowly took it out of the box, placing it around his neck. It fell perfectly over his dark blue polo. The blonde reached his hand up to feel it, and couldn't stop another tear escaping one of his eyes. He just could not get over the sweet sentiment.

 _I wanted to give you your own silver line. I hope you'll wear it even after we don't have to look for them anymore._ The words repeated in his head, over and over again. Adam would wear the damn necklace until his dying day. There was absolutely no question.

It was right then that Adam decided to get up and brush his teeth. He just wanted to get to bed right now. He had to thank his mom for letting Charlie in tomorrow night, or tomorrow morning if he got up early enough. If he got asked why he came over he was just going to say that Charlie had some news about one of their friends he had to share. In the same way that Charlie feared for his reputation among his friends, Adam feared for his reputation among his family. He touched the necklace again, as if to remind himself of something, smiled, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The blonde came back to his room, all freshened up, and turned on his bedside clock radio. It was tuned to Cities 97 FM, like it always was. Sometimes when he was in his feelings he liked to listen to soft music to get to sleep, and he knew Charlie was the same way. The current song was just ending, and the DJ announced the next song. Adam shut his lamp off and curled in bed, ready to sleep. Charlie had put him in a wonderful loved-up mood, and he knew with that he was going to sleep like a baby.

The next song was a new song by a band called Matchbox Twenty. Their new album was coming out in the fall, and the song that was playing was going to be one of their big hits on the album. They were playing it a lot that summer. Adam really liked it. He turned the radio up a tiny bit.

 _ **It's nothing, it's so normal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You just stand there, I could say so much**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I don't go there 'cause I don't want to**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was thinking, if you were lonely**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maybe we could leave here and no one would know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **At least not to the point that we would think so-**_

Adam laid there, eyes closed, letting the melody wash over him. He never really listened to the lyrics in songs much, just listened to the music. But this song had really good lyrics. They made him think about his predicament.

Adam touched his necklace again, now lying against his bare chest. He stroked it and blissfully smiled to himself. Charlie was right, he was patient. The man was worth it. He would wait until the ends of time. He was getting pretty used to seeing the silver linings.

…

Charlie aimlessly strolled around in the small park across the street from his apartment on Saturday, hands in the pockets of his jeans. It was a beautiful day outside; the summer evening sun still shining bright and the birds still sitting in the trees, singing a happy little tune. He was glad he had gotten something for Adam last weekend, and the reaction he'd gotten had been even better than he'd expected.

Charlie had gotten blowjobs from girls before, as well as given them when he started seeing Adam, but he had never had sex before. Adam had been completely physically inexperienced when they had begun their romance. Charlie had even been the boy's first kiss, that night after the season finale party. It was heartwarming and exhilarating knowing that he was thinking about it, and that he wanted to express himself in that way. They were young, but Charlie had to admit that he did too. He never thought he could have this much love and adoration for anyone. In fact, thinking about him and Adam losing their innocence to each other got him very dazed and wired up.

As time went by, he was starting to feel like his love for his boyfriend was outweighing his fear for his reputation. However, he still feared for it, and thus couldn't say he felt ready yet. He'd had a few dreams that summer, in which he told his friends, and half of them alienated and ostracized him because of his sexual preference. He still liked girls, but he was more attracted to boys. He was finding that out the more time he spent in a relationship with one. The first time he had experienced one of said dreams, he had woken up crying in a cold sweat. It was not fun.

"Charlie," his mom called from the apartment building. Charlie looked up, seeing his mom across the street, waving him over. "Dinner's ready sweetie, come in."

Charlie walked inside. He met his mom at the top of the stoop, and the pair of Conway's walked up to their apartment together. The place smelled wonderful, like Thanksgiving.

"What are we having, Mom? The place smells great." Charlie asked, walking over to the sink to wash his hands for dinner.

"I made turkey and green bean casserole." Casey said, getting the meal out of the oven. Charlie grabbed potholders to place on the table.

"What's the occasion? This is nice." Charlie took another deep breath in. It was almost impossible not to when the whole apartment smelled like the holidays.

"I just wanted to make you a little treat. I know that you're going through a rough time with your relationship and I really love how you're handling things. It's very mature."

Charlie smiled. "Thanks mom." He loved making his mom proud of him. "It's not easy, but I love Adam so much. It sucks making him wait, but he's been so gentle and understanding."

Casey came over and put her hand on Charlie's shoulder, giving him a look of motherly love. "You treat Adam like a prince."

"That's 'cause he is." Charlie grabbed plates and silverware for the table.

"Honey," Casey began, helping Charlie set the table, "I just want you to know that, when you decide to tell your friends about your boyfriend, if they don't still treat you like the same Charlie, they're not really your friends. Just think about that."

As mother and son sat down and started to dig into their food, Charlie tossed his new 'food for thought' around in his mind. His mom was always right about these things. He had the smartest mom in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion (later on). Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _*ok, first, I would like to thank SuperSamNatural. You are the reason I'm getting Eleven up so quick._

 _Well, that, and the fact that I'm on Chapter 24. Almost done!_

 _**Also, I was driving to my friend's last night, and I was thinking about this story. I have decided to turn it into a series. I Knew I Loved You is the first part, and this is the second part. The third part will be set in junior year and have Guy Germaine as the main character, and the fourth part will be set in senior year and will, once again, star our boys. Plot still TBD regarding that one._

 _I am calling my series the Petersverse, using my last name. Here is the synopsis for the third part.  
_

 ** _Guy Germaine in BREAKING CODE_**

 ** _Guy Germaine's teammate - and roommate - breaks 'bro code', in the middle of hockey season, no less. Set during junior year. Part of the Petersverse.  
_**

 ** _COUPLES: Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Luis Mendoza/Connie Moreau. Charlie Conway/Adam Banks._**

 _I have to credit someone's fic I read pairing Connie and Luis. I wanted to explore them a bit._

 _I am planning on a lot of Guy angst in Breaking Code. I think he has the potential to be very angsty under his kindhearted, easygoing surface._

 _I know that love triangle fics can get predictable, but I have full confidence I can write a hell of a story and knock it out of the park. I'm really excited to start it._

 _Now, without further ado, let's get on to chapter eleven of Purple Rain._

* * *

 _ **ELEVEN**_

 _The next week was a complete blur for both boys._

 _Adam's dad had set him up on a date, with a girl named Erin, a daughter of one of his friends. As usual, Charlie didn't like it one bit. But, alas, it was their sad reality. Adam was no more ready to tell his family than Charlie was ready to tell his group of friends._

 _Adam had told Charlie that his dad was starting to wonder, however. Especially after the blonde had come home from another date, with no feelings whatsoever for the girl he had been out with. Deep down, the brunette knew his boyfriend's dad loved him, but a part of him wondered what exactly Philip Banks was capable of, especially after hearing his son would never achieve the 'perfect life'. Though Adam told Charlie every day that with him, life_ was _perfect._

Charlie laid on his bed the night of July 19th, lost in a reverie. His mom's words from last week had been bouncing around in his head all night, just as they had all damn week. It was like they were a record, and the needle kept on playing the same thing over and over again.

 _When you decide to tell your friends about your boyfriend, if they don't still treat you like the same Charlie, they're not really your friends._

Charlie had a strong, sudden urge and jolted up in bed. He reached for his cell phone, in its usual spot on his night stand, unplugging the charger. He was ready to tell one person and one person only. He trusted this person completely not to say anything to the rest of, well, everybody. This person was his absolute best friend in the world, next to his boyfriend that is.

He dialed Guy Germaine's phone number.

Charlie nervously held the phone to his ear and listened as the phone rang twice. _Don't be out with Connie, please._ It was a Friday night, so Charlie could completely understand if the guy was on a date. However, he eased up when he heard a voice pick up the call on the third ring. "Hello?" Guy answered.

"Germaine, what's up man? It's the resident spaz." Charlie greeted.

"Hey Charlie, how are you?" Guy replied, a little more enthusiastically. "I don't think we've really talked all summer. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Charlie felt a bit less nervous about telling Guy about Adam when he heard the boy say he missed him. _He might take it better than I thought_ , he told himself.

"So how are things? You know, how's summer going? I've seen you with everyone, like at Jesse's, but I never get to ask you how your summer's been."

Charlie cleared his throat. "It's been fine. How about you? Things going good on your end?"

"Yeah, I've got my family, I've got my girl, life's good." Guy chuckled. "Speaking of which, how's the girl department on your end? You and Linda ever get back together? Or have you met anyone?"

"Well," Charlie scratched the back of his neck, like he normally did when he was nervous, "I did go to a wedding with Linda last month as her plus one, and she asked me to get back together at the wedding."

He could feel his friend's excitement over the phone. Just when Guy was about to voice his excitement, Charlie spoke again.

"But I said no."

"Why? You meet another girl over the summer?"

"Not exactly." Charlie was thinking at that moment that he was going to bald himself on the back of his neck.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Guy wondered.

"I'm seeing someone." Charlie stammered. He felt alleviated just saying that, but he knew he had to tell Guy just who he was seeing. It was the whole reason he called. He knew that, out of all of his friends, Guy would be the one who wouldn't judge him.

"What? Dude, you've gotta tell me these things! We've been best friends our entire lives! Who is she?" The blonde on the other end exclaimed.

"Guy?" Charlie asked. He waited for the acknowledging reply from his friend, and then continued.

"I know we've been best friends our entire lives, and I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark. But you've gotta promise me something before I tell you. Like, really promise."

He could see Guy's face twisting into a look of uncertainty on the other line. Charlie could sense his best friend's facial expressions like a psychic.

"Yeah, anything." Guy responded. _That's why I love this guy_ , Charlie thought. His heart was starting to pound out a rhythm that could rival any bass boost.

"I need you to promise me that you will not say anything about this, because I don't want anyone to know. Not yet. And also," Charlie grasped at the back of his neck once more, relieved to find that he still had hair there, "we've been best friends our entire lives. I hope we'll still be after I tell you this."

" _Okay_ ," Guy drew out the word just as he had at the fireworks show, "dude, you're cool. What? Who are you seeing?"

Charlie felt his heart ready to explode. _Here goes nothing. Germaine, I trust you with this one._ The boy thought.

"It's Adam." Charlie sat there with his cell phone, anxious as hell and waiting for any kind of response.

Charlie could hear Guy draw in a sharp breath on the other side. His best friend was seeing a boy. He knew that took some sinking in.

"What? Adam Banks?" came Guy's response. Charlie nodded his head, even though he knew the blonde couldn't see him.

"Yes, Guy. I, Charlie Conway, am dating Adam Banks." Charlie flatly stated. He was not pleased that he had to help his friend connect the dots. But, in a way, he kind of expected this.

"That's, I mean, that's," Guy stuttered. He was obviously still trying to form his thoughts about the news he'd just been given. "Charlie, that's great. How long have you guys been seeing each other?"

Charlie's stomach, which felt like it had tied itself in a million knots earlier, felt like it was untying all those knots when he heard Guy's kindhearted response. He seemed to just dismiss the fact that his best friend was in a homosexual relationship. It was actually kind of amazing.

"Adam and I have been dating since the day after our party at the end of hockey season. You know, the one where the bash brothers were the booze brothers." The brunette said with a small chuckle. It felt wonderful to Charlie that someone knew, and he trusted completely that Guy would keep it quiet for them. "Things…happened after we got back to our room that night. I broke up with Linda the next morning after Orion's party, and Adam and I talked and got together when I got back."

"Oh." Guy was slowly beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "I always wondered why you and Linda were over so fast last year. So that's why Adam was so nervous when Connie and I went to his house and were asking him about the girl he had been out with."

Charlie let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, that's pretty much been Mr. Banks all summer. Adam thinks he's getting suspicious. I would be too, if I put a bunch of cute chicks in front of my son and he didn't want any of them."

"So, are you…" Guy trailed off. Charlie knew exactly what his best friend was asking.

"No, I still like girls. But I like guys a bit more. And right now I'm seeing a guy, but yeah, I still like girls. I guess I'd call myself bi." Charlie explained.

"Well man, I still love you." Guy reassured. "Maybe even more so now, now that you trusted me with this huge thing." Guy was all kinds of flattered that he was the first person Charlie had trusted with this important revelation.

"Yeah, well, you've always been my number one." Charlie replied sincerely.

"But now you've got a new number one." Guy laughed. Charlie mirrored his laughter.

"True." He responded. "Guy, thank you so much for understanding. You have no idea how much that, and you, mean to me."

Guy sighed. "To tell you the truth, I always thought if you ever started to like guys you were definitely gonna be all over Banks."

Charlie laughed heartily. "Yeah, well, it might have been you, but Ms. Moreau snatched you up when we were like, two."

"Shut up, Conway." Guy laughed. "Speaking of my woman, she said she was gonna call me tonight. I should probably get off the phone. She gets mad at me sometimes."

Charlie smiled into the phone. "Yeah, don't want to upset the velvet hammer," he referenced Connie's peewee nickname, "bye Germaine. Thanks again."

"Say hi to your man for me. Tell him I miss him too." Guy added before hanging up the phone.

Charlie clutched the phone tight in his arms as he laid back down on his bed. Charlie Conway rarely cried, as he thought it was such a girly thing to do. But he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He was sincerely proud of himself in that moment. He was over the moon grateful for a friend like Guy Germaine. And he couldn't wait to tell one Adam Banks that one of their own finally knew about them.

Charlie felt himself begin to doze off, and he welcomed sleep with open arms.

…

Charlie awoke on Saturday morning; his entire body sprawled out over every inch of his twin bed. He felt like last night had been an incredible dream – yet it had been complete reality. He had actually gathered the courage to call his best friend up and divulge his innermost secret. And, that best friend was still his best friend. Guy couldn't care less that his teammates were an item.

Before he told his boyfriend what he considered to be the best news ever, he had someone else he had to talk to. He jumped out of his bed with a start, grabbing his blanket and twirling it around his body.


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion (later on). Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _OK, so here is a look ahead at the future stories in the Petersverse (part one is I Knew I Loved You. Part two is Purple Rain):  
_

 ** _BREAKING BAD:  
(changed the title slightly, named after one of my favorite shows)_**

 ** _Guy Germaine's teammate - and roommate - breaks 'bro code', in the middle of hockey season, no less.  
Rated T for adult situations, language, and slash (between Charlie and Adam). Part three of four in the Petersverse._**

 ** _SERENDIPITY:_**

 ** _Feels like heaven, in too deep on the water like raindrops falling down.  
Try to prove it now. Tell me that you'll never go away.  
Chadam. Rated T for adult situations, language and slash. Part four of four in the Petersverse._**

 _I am so glad I came up with the idea to turn this into a series. Writing Chapter 25 (AKA the grand finale), man, it feels like the end of an era. Even though it's taken me only a month to write this whole story._

 _**Also, the last scene of this chapter you are about to read; first scene I'd written in this thing that made me cry while proofreading. I mean, holy crap._

* * *

 _ **TWELVE**_

The first thing that Charlie saw upon walking out into the kitchen was his mom, at the sink, diligently washing last night's dishes. He walked up and put his blanket-covered arms around her waist, leaning against her back.

"Love you, mom." He uttered sleepily.

Casey put down the washcloth she was using and the dish that she was scrubbing on, turning around. Charlie backed up to give her space.

"Morning, Charlie." She spoke. "You're cheery this morning." Despite how close the two were, Casey was not used to receiving random hugs from her teenage son.

"I want to thank you, you know, for what you said last week." Charlie sat down at the table.

"About?" Casey probed, trying to follow. She didn't even remember what she said the other day.

"The thing about telling my friends, and if they didn't accept it they weren't really my friends."

"Oh, that." Casey smiled. "Well, it's very true. Your real friends will be your friends no matter what you do, and who you do it with."

"Well," Charlie smiled, propping his head in his palm and his elbow on the table. He smiled widely up at his mom. "I just had the best dream last night."

"What's that?" Casey sat down at the table next to her son, ready to hear about his dream.

"I dreamed last night that I got up the courage to call Guy and tell him about me and Adam." Charlie's smile did not fade one bit. In fact, it shone brighter.

"Charlie, that's great." Casey smiled, scooting her chair out to get back up to her dishes. Charlie covered his mom's hand with his own.

"Mom, it wasn't a dream. I called Guy last night before bed." His smile could blind the sun.

Casey settled back in her chair, leaned over, and hugged her son. "Charlie, you keep amazing me. I'm so happy for you." She pulled back. "How did he take it?"

"He didn't care one bit." The brunette sighed happily. "He said he still loved me. He even said this thing about if I ever started liking guys he knew I'd be all over Adam."

Casey ran her hand through Charlie's curly waves and smiled into his eyes. "Guy Germaine is a true friend. See? I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of your team reacted the same way. Charlie, I think you underestimate your friends."

"I still hope Guy keeps it a secret." Charlie said, gazing into the fine grains of the wood table. "It was hard enough telling him." He looked back up at his mom.

"He will," Casey reassured her son, patting his shoulder before getting back up to rejoin her dishes. "He's been your best friend forever. He will."

Deep down, Charlie knew that. However, as he wrapped the blanket tighter around his body, he silently wondered if he'd spoken a bit too soon.

He still couldn't wait to see Adam's sweet face when he told him. His gentle and enduring lover would be absolutely ecstatic.

…

"Okay Charlie, are you ready?" Casey Conway stood by the door, holding her purse and the keys to the car in her hand.

Charlie made his way from his room out to the living room. "As ready as ever, mom."

Casey was taking Charlie over to the Banks'. Philip was away on business again overnight, and the deal was still the same. When Adam's dad was away on business trips, his mom worked shortened hours at the hospital to be home with the teenager for dinner.

Casey had asked Eleanor if the two of them could come over to visit, as their sons had been best friends for a long time but they still didn't know each other that well. Eleanor had told Casey that her and Charlie were welcome over after she and Adam finished dinner. The mothers would socialize in the Banks' stately living room, while the two boys hung out upstairs.

Casey had devised the plan with her son that afternoon. She knew, or rather, Charlie had expressed to her for quite some time now that Adam was petrified to tell his parents he was gay, especially his dad. She had called Eleanor Banks and asked to come over under the guise of wanting to get to know her son's best friend's mom a bit better. She was really allowing Charlie to go upstairs, give Adam the news, spend quality time with his boyfriend, and she would bond with an oblivious Eleanor downstairs.

Charlie, once again, thought he had the best mom in the world.

"Do you need anything?" Casey asked, opening the door a crack.

"I already gave Adam my present, so, no. Just need my wonderful mom and her genius plan. Did I tell you you're the best?" Charlie walked out of the apartment, followed by his mom, who locked their front door.

"About a hundred times, but you know I never tire of hearing it." Casey smiled. "Adam is really going to be over the moon about this. I knew that you were working yourself up for nothing. I wish you weren't so afraid to tell the rest of your team."

"I know. Baby steps, mom." Charlie pushed open the front door of their building, walked out to the car and climbed in the passenger seat. Casey got in the driver side once she reached the car, starting the engine.

"Seatbelt, Charlie." The brunette rolled his eyes at his mom.

"Yeah, yeah." He droned, buckling himself in.

The two began the drive to Edina. Charlie gazed out the window in anticipation. For some reason, the car ride seemed extra long that night.

…

Charlie anxiously pressed the button on the right side of the double doors, and watched through the frosted windows as a figure from inside made their way to the door.

"Hello, Casey." Eleanor greeted. "Charlie, Adam's up in his room if you want to head up. Casey, I've got coffee on in the kitchen if you want to come in." The short, brunette woman in pearls gestured the two in the house. Charlie immediately walked to the staircase.

"Thank you so much for this idea, Casey. It's quite pleasant. I agree, if our sons are friends we should be too." Eleanor spoke downstairs, leading Casey into the kitchen. Charlie stifled a laugh as he walked up the staircase. _Way more than friends,_ he thought to himself. He walked over to Adam's room, the door hanging open a crack.

"Surprise," Charlie pushed Adam's door open and waltzed in the room like it was nothing. "Your gentleman caller is here."

Adam got up from his bed and went over to give his boyfriend a hug. "How do you keep sneaking in my house? You're beginning to impress me a bit, you enigma."

"This one was all my mom." Charlie went over and sat on the blonde's bed. "Nice reading material." He gestured to Adam's hockey magazine he had been flipping through earlier.

"Okay, I've got to hear this," Adam sat down next to the brunette at the foot of his bed, "how was this 'all your mom'?"

"Well, she called your mom, and said something about how we're best friends and they don't know each other that well. She's down having coffee with your mom right now. They're 'bonding'." Charlie explained, a look of pride in his eyes.

Adam laughed. "That has got to be the best thing I've heard all week. Ms. Conway is a genius. I love your mom."

"Yeah, and she one hundred percent knows I'm up here spending time with my boyfriend."

Adam leaned over, planting a swift peck on the boy's tan cheek.

"Adam, I've got something to tell you, too." Charlie started.

Adam shifted his gaze from Charlie to the floor at his boyfriend's words. He was preparing himself for what he thought was an unexpected breakup. He couldn't explain it, but every time he looked at Charlie, he was secretly waiting for the other shoe to drop. For some reason he thought they were too good to be true. He reached up and touched his 'silver line'. He was wearing Charlie's necklace. He hadn't taken it off since he'd gotten it.

"No, no, baby it's good." Charlie glanced over to the side and noticed Adam staring at the ground. He knew that he got pensive when he was preparing himself for disconcerting information.

His blonde boyfriend picked his head up and looked at him. "What is it?" Adam wondered. Charlie's eyes were wide, and Adam could see that yes, this _was_ good news.

"Guess what I did last night?" He started.

"What did you do last night?" Adam asked, completely unprepared to hear what his boyfriend was actually leading up to.

"I called Guy."

"Good for you. How is he?" Adam asked. Charlie blinked and looked stronger into the front line center's eyes.

"Adam, I did it. I told Guy that we're together. He knows. Finally, someone knows."

Adam forcefully leaned over to Charlie, almost knocking him off the bed as he collided into him. Charlie received the kiss with raw energy, wrapping his arms around Adam and pulling the boy back against his own bed.

Emotion overcame Adam like the shoreline is overcome by the first wave from a hurricane. He wasn't even sure if this was real. Pure happiness poured out of his lips and into Charlie's. The two rolled on the bed, feeling the heat radiating between their bodies.

"Are you serious?" Adam breathed, breaking the kiss and propping himself up above the captain. He brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Yes, you can take my phone and check my recent calls if you want. The Germaine's number will be there from last night. Adam, it felt amazing. And Guy doesn't even care. He's happy for us. He even said if I started liking guys he knew I'd be all over you. Well, I did, and I was. One of our friends knows, darling."

Adam knocked Charlie back into the bed. The passion that emanated from his person to Charlie's was palpable in that moment. "I am so proud of you, Charlie. I love you." He spoke as he laid on top of the brunette, gazing in his eyes.

"It was about time. I swore Guy to secrecy, though. I'm not ready for anyone else to know yet."

Adam brought his voice to a low whisper. He looked deep in Charlie's eyes.

"I want to make love to you again." He almost growled.

Charlie's smile could, again, blind the sun. He blinked. "Honey, I know you do. I do too, believe me. I think we should save that moment for when everyone knows and we have no fears anymore. I want it to be special and perfect."

Adam gazed down into his favorite blue eyes in the universe. "Charlie, babe, it's us. It's always going to be perfect."

Charlie forced his body forward, rolling Adam and pinning him against the bed. He gazed down into _his_ favorite blue eyes in the universe. "Adam," He began, his hand gliding into Adam's blonde hair and staying put on the side of his head, "I used to always picture my first time with a girl. That was the way I always thought it was going to be. Then I kissed you – best drunk decision ever, by the way – and I fell deeper in love than I ever dreamed. Losing my virginity means more to me now than I ever thought possible."

Adam felt the emotional wave crash into his shoreline again. "I love you so much Charlie." He said. The brunette could swear he saw tears pooling in the other's eyes.

The mothers downstairs in the living room sipped their coffee, completely unaware of the pure, unadulterated emotion one floor above them.


	13. Chapter 13

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _VERY quick update, guys. Why? Oh, because I'm celebrating a COMPLETELY FINISHED STORY. Twenty-Five fabulous chapters (the Grand Finale is nine pages long alone on Word. I wanted to end with a bang). It's easy to write something in less than a month if it's like a movie that's constantly playing in your head. Now on to Breaking Bad...which to be honest I have already started writing on my phone. And once again, the third part Guy is the star but for the fourth one (Serendipity) it shifts back to our boys._

 _Thanks for reading, everyone! Purple Rain, and everything else in the Petersverse, is dedicated to YOU!  
_

* * *

 _ **THIRTEEN**_

Adam stood in his bedroom, adjusting a nail on the wall. He found the perfect angle, and took his dad's hammer, pounding the nail into the drywall. He stuck his brand new calendar on the wall. 1996 was half over, but it was still good. Grinning, Adam thought about the guy who had given him the idea to get a calendar in the first place.

Guy Germaine.

Adam had a newfound appreciation for his fellow blonde teammate, classmate and friend ever since he had found out what Charlie did. _But that's just Guy_ , thought the front line center, beaming to himself. Next to his boyfriend of course, Guy was the nicest guy he knew. He believed that Guy would keep their secret, even from his own girlfriend. Guy was very trustworthy, especially when it involved information given to him by Charlie.

The blonde looked at his calendar. He had put black slash marks through every date up until the 26th. As he scanned the days gone by, his eyes settled upon one date. On the 24th, in big, bold red, the calendar held an asterisk. Adam had chosen an asterisk in fear of his mom or dad coming in his room and seeing his calendar, so he signified it with a symbol. It stood for him and Charlie's five month anniversary. He swelled in ecstasy. Five whole months with the man of his dreams.

Just then his cell phone vibrated on his bed, snapping him out of his trance. He walked over to the bed wondering who it could be. _Everyone I know either has a girlfriend or their own social life,_ he thought. He had a vision of Goldberg and Averman at one of the two's houses deep in a game of Pogs, and sniggered. He picked up his phone, flipping it open.

"Adam Banks." He answered.

"I know your secret," the boy on the other end said mysteriously. It was no mystery to Adam who was calling.

"Hey Guy, what's going on? No date with Connie?" Adam fell back on his bed.

"She's having a girls' night. I helped her pick out this face goop for it." Adam smiled. _How romantic,_ he thought.

"So, Charlie told you, huh?" Adam's smile grew with each word. He had been extra happy all week. Well, because of that, and the fact that his dad didn't seem to have any more girls for him to meet.

"Yeah, man. Incredible news. About time." Adam couldn't agree with his friend more.

"So you probably know I'm gay now, so no need to tell you that." Adam let out a heavy, relaxed sigh.

"You don't like girls at all? Charlie's bi." Guy asked.

"Nope, flaming gay. All purple." Adam laughed.

Guy emitted a laugh on the other end, mirroring his friend's. "I still love you, you know. Love is love. I'm really happy for you guys." Guy gushed, and then added, "You just better treat my best friend right."

Adam beamed. "Charlie will be the king of my castle as long as he wants to be." He gushed back.

"Quit it. You guys make straight couples blush." Guy giggled.

"We try." Adam sat up in his bed, Indian style. "So it's really not weird? What do you think everyone else will think?"

"I think, no, I know that everyone will be cooler than you think about it." Guy coaxed on the other end. Adam gazed off at his new calendar, a mixture of emotions hitting him at once. "Our friends are all understanding and accepting. You know that."

"Even Jesse?" Adam asked.

"Even Jesse." Guy chuckled. "I think you two are way past the 'dirty ol' cake eater' stage."

"Hey Germaine," Adam started after a pause, "guess what I got?"

"What?" His friend wondered.

"A countdown calendar. I put an asterisk on Wednesday so mom and dad can't tell what it is, but it makes me so happy."

Guy beamed on the other end, glad to have influenced the front line center. "What's the asterisk for?" He asked.

"Wednesday was me and Charlie's five month."

"Five months? Damn, that's awesome!" Guy congratulated.

"It really is. I am so happy." Adam yawned. "Man, I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to hit the hay. Thanks for the call."

"Anytime. Remember, treat him right."

"I will Guy, promise. Goodnight." Adam pressed the red button on his phone and flipped it shut, plugging it into its charger. He got up from his bed, stretched, yawned again, and walked out to the bathroom. He felt unusually warm.

…

It was now the first of August, as Adam would excitedly point out to himself every time he walked in his room. Two and a half more weeks until move in day at Eden Hall, and the beginning of sophomore year. He couldn't wait.

 _Within the past five days, Connie had found out about Charlie and Adam's relationship. She had found out as, the past Sunday night (Charlie's fifteenth birthday), Guy had rented a movie, and inadvertently told his girlfriend that 'Charlie and Adam recommended it'. He tried to explain to her that the boys had both watched it and said it was good individually, but she wasn't buying it. Of course she didn't. Connie Moreau was very perceptive, and definitely was not stupid. Charlie, of course, had forgiven his best friend's purely honest mistake. He had been relieved to find out that Connie had reacted in pretty much the same way her boyfriend had. She didn't care, and wished them well as a couple._

 _The information had only boosted Charlie's slowly growing confidence in the matter. He considered the fact that now Connie knew, as well, a super birthday present. Along with the night full of making out he had shared with Adam. His fifteenth year was going to kick some serious ass if that's how it started._

Adam smiled. Two of their friends knew now. Two. That was one more than last week.

The boyfriends even had a double date lined up with Connie and Guy that coming weekend. At Charlie's apartment, of course. That was the one place where the boys could be together openly.

"Adam?" The boy heard the voice of his father at his door. He turned around to face him. Philip looked as if he'd just gotten home from work.

"Long day at work?" Adam asked. Philip nodded his head.

"Yes, I've got a huge case coming up before a judge. I was just wondering what you're doing tomorrow night."

"Mom said I could go to Charlie's Saturday night but I'm not doing anything tomorrow." Adam uttered emotionlessly. He knew what was coming. Strangely, he didn't feel like refuting this time.

"Good. There's a coworker of mine who knows my boy's single and asked if he could get his daughter out tomorrow night. I thought I'd see if you wanted to take her."

"Sure, I'll take her out. That it?" the teen asked quickly.

"Yes. I'll tell Robert tomorrow. Kim is very nice. She's fun, easygoing and brunette." Philip winked at Adam, as he always did after he set him up, and left his room, heading back downstairs.

Adam lay back on his pillow. The blonde was surprised he was that agreeable about this date. He usually was distant, or reluctant, but this time he just felt as if it would be easier to go through the motions and please his dad. He figured he would be with his boyfriend the next night anyway, forgetting all about it.

Adam wanted more than anything to put an end to his dad's 'dating service', just tell him he was gay, and get it over with already. Charlie's newfound courage to come out to his friends was making him think and reexamine his own struggle.

Adam rolled in his bed, relaxing and mentally preparing himself for another fun date. _Fun the next night when I'm making out with Charlie in front of Connie and Guy,_ he thought, smirking to himself. He imagined a contest between the couples to see who could be more affectionate. Adam knew him and Charlie would totally win, hands down.

…

"Yeah, she was a nice girl. I had a good time, might call her again. I don't know." Adam told his dad as they pulled in the driveway. He had been spitting lies at his dad about how nice Kim was almost the whole way home.

He figured, this time, he'd sort of 'throw his dad a bone' and give him a little something. He wanted to keep his dad at bay, and keep him from wondering too hard. The teen knew that it was wrong to lie, but hey, that's what he'd been doing all summer anyway.

As he walked in the house and up to his room, he started to think the tables were turning a bit, and it slightly saddened him. Here Charlie was, making an effort to beat his demons, and Adam couldn't even fathom facing his. He felt a little ashamed of himself.

The blonde exhaled loudly as he fell back on his bed. He had two weeks to come out. He absolutely was not going back to school without his parents knowing he was gay.

He was so proud of his boyfriend for everything. He longed to make his boyfriend proud of him, too. However, every time he looked at Philip Banks lately, he felt like he was retreating from battle a little bit at a time.


	14. Chapter 14

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _Fourteen and Fifteen are the boys' double date night with Guy and Connie. Enjoy!_

 _Also, Petersverse update: I am on Chapter Three of Breaking Bad. Liking how things are starting out there._

* * *

 _ **FOURTEEN**_

"Thank you, mom. Yes, Ms. Conway can give me a ride home." Adam said, shutting the door of the Lexus.

Eleanor smiled, pulling away down the street. Philip and Eleanor hadn't had a 'date night' in a while, and were going to open a bottle of wine and watch _Sleepless in Seattle._ Adam shuddered. He didn't even want to think about what he might walk in on later that night at Casa de Banks.

Adam walked up the steps of Charlie's building and buzzed his apartment number.

"Hello?" came Casey's voice. Adam smiled.

"It's me." The teen responded, and heard the door unlock. He entered the building and bolted up the steps and down the hallway. He barely knocked before Charlie opened the door, pulling him inside and latching the door shut.

"Well," the brunette said, "first, hi" He leaned up and caught Adam's lips. Then, pulling back, he continued quite enthusiastically, "and second, welcome to our first double date."

The blonde looked around quizzically. "It's not a double date if the other couple isn't here. Where are Connie and Guy?"

"Guy texted, they're on their way over from St. Paul. They had to pick up a movie and some snacks on the way. They said they were going to surprise us."

Adam laughed. "Oh, great." He remarked, rolling his eyes. "Connie's going to bring us some sap fest."

Just then Charlie's mom entered the room. The woman looked great; her curly hair pulled back with a few strands hanging down to frame her porcelain face. She wore a pea coat over a mid-length skirt and a polka-dot blouse. "Ok, boys, I'm going out for a few hours. A couple of the girls from work and I are going to dinner. Behave yourselves. And have fun. Say hi to Connie and Guy for me." She grabbed her purse and unlatched the door.

"You too mom, have fun. Love you." Charlie called after his mom. Adam stood there and silently thanked Ms. Conway. Charlie really did have the best mom in the world.

"Did I ever tell you I love your mom?" Adam smirked as the door shut and Charlie latched it, like he and his mother always did. Then, dropping his voice and reaching for his boyfriend's hand, he murmured, "Charlie, I have to talk to you…"

Just then they heard quite a vigorous knocking at the door. Charlie opened it, leaving the door latch shut as he peered outside. "Man, let me in, I'm gonna drop these." Guy urged, juggling two liters of Pepsi in his arms. Much like Adam had the Mountain Dew at their party five and a half months ago. The Frenchman also had a bag of potato chips in the mix.

"I'm assuming my mom let you in on the way out and you're not a creep," Charlie greeted him. "Where's Connie, dude? Can't she help?" He continued, unlatching the door and gesturing him in.

"She's 'putting her face on in the car', whatever that means." Guy walked over to Charlie's kitchen table and let out a long sigh after he relieved his arms, trying not to crush the chips as he set everything down.

"That's why I prefer boys." Charlie chuckled, winding an arm around Adam. The blonde winked at him.

Guy made a playfully disgusted face and winced. "Ok, if you two are going to start with the mushy stuff I'm just gonna go tell Connie we're leaving." He chided.

"Oh, we're just getting started." Charlie grinned. Guy winced, once again.

"Get a room."

"We would, but then you and Connie would get bored."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that we'd find something else to do." Guy shot back. Adam giggled. The banter was amusing.

Charlie was going to come back with a response to that, but there was a knock on the door.

"My lovely girlfriend is here. Time to really start this thing." Guy latched open the door, greeting Connie with a full-on kiss.

This time it was Charlie who winced. Adam, once again, giggled lightly.

The front line center was so amazed at the interaction with their friends thus far. This was just like any other double date between two couples. The pair treated him and his chosen significant other just like any other normal couple. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think this would happen. He had only his sweetheart to thank for finally mustering up the courage to tell his best friend about their love. So that he could inevitably slip to his girlfriend, and land them on their first real date.

It just made the desire to talk to Charlie about what he had been feeling lately all the more prominent in his mind.

…

The two couples sat on the couch, cuddled up on their respective sides; Connie and Guy on the right, Adam and Charlie on the left. Connie had, ironically, brought over _Sleepless in Seattle_ , the same movie Adam's parents were watching that night. Guy and Connie seemed to be more into each other than the movie. All Adam could think about, however, even snug in Charlie's arms, was the talk he'd wanted to have with him earlier.

The blonde rose up from the couch with Connie, the girl going out to the kitchen to refill her and Guy's bowl of chips. However, Adam got up for a different reason. "Hey Charlie?" He asked quietly. "Can we go talk for a moment?"

The brunette stretched. "Can it wait until Sam finds Annie?" He asked. "I kinda like this movie."

"Yeah, and I like girls." Adam rolled his eyes, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "Please?"

Charlie reluctantly let himself get pulled from the couch. He followed Adam into his bedroom. The blonde firmly shut the door.

"We can't just leave them out there." He gestured to the door and their friends in the living room. He watched his boyfriend sullenly walk over to his bed and sit down, gaze fixed on the hardwood floor. "What?"

Adam just shook his head in reply. "I don't know." Charlie sensed the seriousness looming in the air, walked over to his small bed and sat down next to the other boy.

"Adam, what is it? You're confusing me." He urged.

Adam sighed. "I'm scared."

"What?" Charlie scratched at the back of his neck; his nervous tic.

"I'm scared." The blonde repeated, raising his eyes and looking at Charlie.

"What are you scared of?" The brunette prodded, growing concerned. He hated it when Adam had something on his mind, but wouldn't open up about it. The quiet, demure teenager had a habit of keeping things bottled up sometimes.

Adam sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready, Charlie." Adam hung his head again.

"Adam, that's okay." Even though Adam had broken his gaze, Charlie was still looking straight at him. "If you're not ready, that's okay. We've got time."

The blonde picked his head back up, looking straight back at Charlie. "I don't know if I can ever get ready." He spoke. Charlie's facial expression fell a bit.

"Honey, you're scaring me. What do you mean?"

Adam sat on the bed, silently. Charlie watched as his boyfriend began to sob.

"Charlie, I'm sorry." He whispered. The brunette's response was to reach over and stroke his hand slowly through his boyfriend's mane of blonde.

"For what?" A part of him knew what Adam meant, but a much bigger part of him was still confused as hell. "Baby, come on, talk to me. I'm here."

"I just, I don't," Adam's voice faltered, and another tear rolled down his cheek.

Charlie's stomach sunk like the Titanic. He scooted further up on his bed, sitting Indian style and getting comfortable.

"Look at me, Adam. Please." He urged emphatically. The blonde turned around to face Charlie, folding his legs and assuming the brunette's position. Charlie reached over to Adam and put his hands on his thighs, looking in his face earnestly and intently. "Please?" He begged.

"I just feel bad about myself right now. That's all." Adam sighed, gazing down at the bed. He picked up a little chunk of Charlie's comforter and started twisting it in his hands.

Charlie's mind was swimming with unanswered questions. He began to wonder if something happened at home that his boyfriend wasn't telling him about. He reached over, picking up Adam's chin and raising his face up to look at him. "Did something happen with your dad?" He asked, taking his hand away once he had regained Adam's eyes.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Adam spoke. He placed his arms across his lap, adjusting himself so he could keep eye contact with his boyfriend. "No, Charlie, I just feel bad about this, that's all."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that it probably wasn't as bad as he thought. "What's going on? Adam, you're always quiet about this stuff. Just talk." He was also relieved as he noticed Adam's sobs seemed to have subsided.

"I just, you know." _You are so difficult sometimes Banks. Just talk to me._ Charlie silently told his boyfriend, glancing at the bed. Adam was so articulate in public, but when he had something on his mind he tended to ruminate and withdraw.

"Charlie, you just seem so much better at this than I am." _Finally, we're getting somewhere._ Charlie looked up into his favorite blue eyes in the world, seeming to bore the message into the other boy subliminally.

"Better at what?" Charlie asked attentively. Now that Adam was opening up he wanted it to keep coming. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He flashed a small smile at the front line center.

"You know, telling people. I can't even think of telling my dad, and I feel bad about it." He scooted toward Charlie and leaned into his arms. Charlie received Adam warmly and welcoming.

"Thank you for telling me that. I'm here. I suppose now it's time for me to be patient." He stroked Adam's hair and rocked him back and forth.

"Charlie, I want to. I just," He trailed off, letting Charlie soothingly rock his body.

"Hey," Charlie grasped Adam's shoulders and pushed him away, meeting his eyes full-on. "My mom told me something a couple weeks ago. She told me that if my friends didn't treat me the same when I told them, they were never my true friends to begin with. The more I thought about that the next week, the more it made sense. That's how I got up the courage to tell someone. I realized that I truly had nothing to be afraid of anymore."

Adam smiled for the first time since the pair had entered the bedroom. "Charlie, your mom is so smart. I love her."

"Me, too; and she said too that I was underestimating my friends." He leaned over, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "Adam, I think you underestimate your dad. He loves you. He may be shocked, but he'll get over it. He just wants you happy. So does your mom, who I think would rock the news, by the way." He giggled, poking Adam's chest. The action made the blonde's smile a bit brighter.

"That's all any parent really wants for their kid." Charlie wrapped his arms around Adam, pulling the boy against his chest.

"Thank you Charlie." Adam leaned up and captured the brunette's lips in a quick kiss. "You always say the right things. That's why I love you. You always reassure me."

"I'm just doing my job." He pressed his lips against Adam's forehead once more. "After all, Adam Tyler Banks, it's my turn to be patient with you."

Adam looked into _his_ favorite blue eyes in the world, kissing their owner again. "I have the most amazing guy ever." He swooned.

The two boys sat there on the bed together for a moment longer, and then suddenly remembered their friends. They shared a look.

"Well," Charlie scratched the back of his neck, scooting away from Adam, "we got a room."

"And Guy and Connie got bored." Adam smiled at his brunette suitor.

"I hope they didn't find something else to do." Charlie grabbed Adam's hand, kissing it before leading him out of the room and down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _Part two of Charlie and Adam's date night with Guy and Connie.  
_

 _Thank you to imwiththeband69 for putting this on their alert list :)_

 _As always, this story is dedicated to each one of you out there. Enjoy! We're halfway through!_

* * *

 _ **FIFTEEN**_

"Geez, did you guys fall in again?" Guy laughed when the two reemerged back in the room.

"What do you mean, again?" Charlie asked, sitting back down on the couch and pulling Adam on his lap. He noticed that the movie was over and that Connie was playing with the ends of her very long hair.

"You two totally snuck off and had sex in the woods at the fireworks, didn't you?" Guy grabbed a pillow off the couch, throwing it at the boys. Adam caught it, throwing it back instantaneously.

"We, uh, haven't done that." The blonde blushed. "We're waiting until everyone knows about us. I think it's as good of a time as ever now, but Charlie wants it to be absolutely perfect. Plus, it's both of our first times."

Guy made a fake retching noise. "God, you two are so romantic it's disgusting." Charlie laughed.

"I suppose you two have already done it." Charlie asked, kicking his legs up on the couch. Adam, on top of him, followed suit and stretched his legs out on top of the brunette's.

"Way past ya, Spazway…Banksy. We're coming up on number 50." Connie gasped and playfully swatted Guy's shoulder. "Relax, honey, the kids already know you're crazy about me." He joked, earning him another whack from the 'velvet hammer'.

"So, I had something I wanted to ask you guys. Getting off the subject of sexual intercourse, which I'm sure this girl could talk about forever." Charlie joked, earning him a whack. "Guy, control your woman." He laughed.

"What do you guys want to talk about? I could use a change of subject." Connie rolled her eyes.

Charlie squeezed Adam around the waist, earning him a kiss on the cheek. Adam turned his head back around and sank down on his boyfriend's chest, placing his palm on Charlie's body up by his head, just being still and taking his steady heartbeat in. He was just content to listen to Charlie talk to Guy and Connie about whatever he wanted to talk about. The blonde was letting Charlie's words from earlier sink in, and he felt the knots in _his_ stomach slowly loosening.

"Ok, so I want to get ideas from you guys. How should we start telling the rest of the team?" Charlie asked. Adam beamed internally at the brunette's tone of voice. He almost seemed eager to tell people now. It seemed as if, now that he knew two of his friends were fine with it, he wanted to tell everyone.

"Well, Portman and Julie are coming up next weekend. Did I tell you what they want to do?"

Charlie began to sit up, but realized his boyfriend was comfortably resting on his chest and happily decided not to. "What's that?" He asked, playing in Adam's hair and occasionally caressing his face.

"They want to take Connie and me to some club. Fulton's going with, and I think they said something about seeing if you two wanted to come."

Adam looked up at Charlie from his spot on his chest. "A club? Really?" The boy had seen many clubs portrayed on TV, and he really didn't think he would have a good time in one.

Guy looked at Adam. "I think next weekend would be a perfect time for you guys to come out to the three of them." He stated.

"The man's got a point babe." Charlie said, gently guiding Adam's head back down to his chest. "That works. How about the geek squad?" He asked the other couple, referring to Goldberg and Averman.

"Uh, them?" Guy looked at Connie. She shrugged. "Them I'll have to think about."

"We could all go play three on three hockey, open nets." Connie suggested. "Or, you know, you two could go over and challenge them to a game of Pogs." She laughed.

Charlie groaned. "But they'd kick our asses up one side and down the other. Plus Adam and I don't know how to play that nerd magnet." He uncrossed his legs and then crossed them on top of Adam's, grasping the blonde's legs in his. Adam moved against his chest in approval.

"I like the hockey idea better." Adam spoke up.

"Of course you do, Banks. I don't know what you love more now, hockey or Charlie." He joked.

Adam lifted his head up and looked at Guy, and then Connie, and then up at his boyfriend.

"Relax, Banks, you two just have the word love written all over you." Guy shot back. "Me and Connie are actually pretty jealous over here."

"That's it, none for Guy Germaine tonight." Connie crossed her arms across her chest mockingly.

"Nice, Guy, you made her mad. Way to go." Charlie grabbed the pillow behind his back and threw it at his friend. Guy tossed it back at him.

"Oh, sorry Adam." Guy apologized as the pillow hit Adam in the face.

"Germaine, don't you dare hurt my boyfriend." Charlie said protectively, bending over to kiss Adam's cheek. "Are you ok, baby?"

Adam nodded his head, eyes closed, a smile on his face. Guy and Charlie's banter was really on tonight, and he loved every minute of it.

He touched the silver necklace. He _still_ hadn't taken it off his neck since Charlie had given it to him and smiled. He could feel the need for the silver linings diminishing.

…

"There's a cuddly group." Casey said, walking in the house. She smiled over at the living room. Charlie and Adam were in the same position they were in earlier, and Guy and Connie had assumed themselves in the same position. Adam and Connie were just lying there, getting their respective lovers' affection.

"How was dinner mom?" Charlie said. "Rain check on the hug, Adam's comfy." The brunette's boyfriend squirmed in approval once more.

"It was fine. Edna and Annie are doing just wonderful. We had a great time." Casey took off her coat, putting it away in the closet. She also took her hair down. "How was your date?"

"Fantastic." Charlie replied, gently massaging Adam's scalp.

"How are you guys? It was nice of you to come over and spend time with the boys." Casey looked at Guy and Connie. "I'm sure they enjoyed their first date."

"Yeah, we all had a good time." Guy mirrored Charlie and glided his hand through Connie's long brunette locks. He glanced at Connie with her eyes shut, breathing even. "This girl definitely isn't Sleepless in Seattle though. More like Sleepy in Minneapolis." He laughed, rousing Connie from her nap. "Honey, wake up. You're driving." Connie sat up, stretching and yawning.

Connie had turned sixteen earlier in the summer, and her parents had gifted her a used Oldsmobile Aurora. She had gotten her license on her birthday, and when she got home, her parents had given her the car. Guy was slightly jealous. But he was mostly giddy that now he had a girlfriend with wheels.

"Ok, I think my pretty lady and I need to head on home." Guy said. Everyone got up and Guy walked around, hugging Charlie, then Adam, then Casey. "Love you guys, goodnight." He told everyone. "Come on sweetie." He guided a sleepy Connie over to grab the discarded movie, her car keys, then the door, shutting it behind him.

Casey didn't latch up the door. "Adam, it's late. Want me and Charlie to get you home?" Casey offered. Adam nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think I should, though I don't want to interrupt my parents. Connie brought over Sleepless in Seattle, the same movie my parents were watching tonight. Except, they're probably having a few too many."

Casey chuckled. "Oh Adam, you're funny." She picked up her keys. "Come on, boys."

The three walked out to the car. Charlie crawled in the back with Adam.

Adam leaned his head on Charlie's shoulder, smiling, at ease with the world, and stayed like that until the car arrived in Edina.

He would find the strength, one way or another. His boyfriend's steadfast love would guide him.


	16. Chapter 16

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _Short chapter...but I didn't want to throw another scene in with the call.  
_

 _The next chapter is long. BUT that may not come for a while because I have a HUGE project at work coming up. #deadlines_

* * *

 _ **SIXTEEN**_

Adam sat at his desk on Monday night, starting to get things together to take back to school. The calendar on the wall boasted the fact that it was in exactly two weeks that Adam and Charlie would be moving back into their dorm at Eden Hall. Adam was readier than ever. There was only one, huge, glaring roadblock in his way. Just thinking about it made him sick. But thoughts of a gorgeous brunette were making it a bit easier to stomach. Especially after their heart-to-heart Saturday night.

Adam was grabbing a few books when he heard his phone buzz. The blonde flashed the screen a look, flipping it open. "Adam Banks." He greeted the caller.

"Hey bro." The caller replied.

"Drew! Hey there!" Adam sat on his bed, thrilled to be talking to his older brother. "I haven't heard from you all summer. How are you?"

"Good, things are great down here. Sorry I didn't make it home this year, but I'm just really having fun. I couldn't leave. Greg and Jon stayed here in the apartment with me." He explained. _He does sound happy,_ Adam thought. "Miss me?"

"Do I ever. I think Mom and Dad are going nuts. You've always been their favorite."

"Shut up Adam, that's not true." The older Banks disciplined. "You may think that now, but it couldn't be further from the truth. Mom and Dad just want what's best for you; especially Dad."

Drew's statement made him think about what Charlie had told him a couple nights ago.

"Hard to remember when he's yelling at me about school or setting me up on dates with boring girls."

Drew let out a long, hearty laugh. Drew Banks had the kind of infectious laugh that made you want to laugh with him. That's exactly what Adam did, even though it was definitely not funny.

"Adam, that's what he's been doing? That is the best thing I've ever heard." He continued to laugh, but Adam stopped. "That's Dad for you, though. He just wants to see you happy, and that means happy in a relationship. I can see what his intentions are."

"Drew?" Adam stopped still, uttering his brother's name. "Can I ask you something? I just thought of it."

"Shoot, bro." His older brother prompted. "What's up?"

Adam cleared his throat nervously. "Can you keep a secret? I mean, from Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah, we've always been good at keeping each other's secrets." Drew spoke, adding, "I still haven't told them about a few of the stupid things you did as a kid."

"Andrew." Adam used his older brother's proper name to get his full attention.

"Throwing down the full name? Ok, Mom." Drew teased. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Drew, I mean this. Mom and Dad cannot know. I need you to promise me you won't tell them." Adam stressed the word 'promise' as much as he could.

"Bro, yeah, totally. What is it?" Drew asked, concern laced in his voice. Adam felt comfortable, like he finally had his full attention. He had to have it. He was on a test run.

"Ok, you know how earlier, you told me Dad just wants me happy?"

"Yeah," Drew replied. Adam continued.

"You know, like happy in a relationship?" Adam could feel himself start to sweat. He knew this would be a thousand times harder, and more nerve wracking, with his father, and that's what terrified him.

"Adam, what are you getting at? I know what I said." Drew prodded.

Adam cleared his throat again. "I am happy in a relationship."

"Well damn. Congrats bro." Drew responded. Adam knew he had to elaborate. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"You do know him." Adam spoke, hoping that Drew had heard the _him._

"Uh, wait, what?" _Yep, he did._ Adam thought to himself. "What did you say?"

"I said, you do…know…him." He slowed down his speech, emphasizing the words for effect.

The phone went dead for a good few seconds.

Adam felt himself sweating bullets. "Drew?" He nervously asked.

"I heard you, I'm just taking it in. You're…" Drew trailed.

A bit frustrated, Adam decided to clarify for his older brother. "Drew, I'm gay."

"Wow." Was all the older Banks could muster, "Definite shocker. You're still my little brother though, you're still the same Adam. So, I'll be fine. It's just a shock."

Adam smiled both inward and outward in relief. Drew had taken it better than he expected. His dad, however, was completely different. His test run had gone off without a hitch, though, and that made him moderately happy.

Through the silence, Drew spoke again. "So, who's got my baby bro so happy right now?" He asked, making Adam smile a bit bigger.

"Thanks, Drew. Thanks for taking it well and still being cool with me." He sincerely uttered.

"Anytime, bro." Drew spoke with an extra little bit of caring in his voice. Adam appreciated it immensely.

"Yeah, Dad's going to be a different story. I haven't come out to Mom or Dad. And that," he changed his tone only slightly, frowning a bit, "is why you cannot tell them. I want to. I need to."

"Adam, chill. You're cool. I'm not gonna say anything." He reassured. "Now, if I may ask, who's got my little brother all loved up?" He spoke, the caring tone still in his voice.

"You know Charlie Conway?" Adam said, his wide smile returning.

"I sure do. Isn't he the captain of your hockey team? The one you're always next to in pictures?"

"That's the one." By now, Adam felt like his smile was going to split his face open.

"He's cute." Drew said. Adam could hear his smile through the phone. "He treating you right? Or do I need to come up to Minnesota and set someone straight?"

"He treats me like an absolute God." Adam gushed. "I swear to you."

"Well that makes me happy to hear. Your secret's safe with me." Drew reassured, once again. And, once again, Adam felt like his smile was going to tear his face up.

"Good. You're the first person I've come out to." He sighed.

"Do any of you guys' friends know?"

"Charlie's more worried about the team finding out than I am. I couldn't care less. I'm just working on the parents." Adam explained. "He told his mom at the beginning of summer. She's sort of been our safe place. And yes, he's gathering his courage too. There's seven of them here in the Twin Cities and so far, two of them know. Another couple. We actually had our first real date Saturday night, a double with them at Charlie's apartment."

"How cute." Drew said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Adam made a playful face on the other end.

"Anyway, his courage is slowly helping me find mine." The younger Banks smiled into the phone.

"How long till you go back to school?" Drew asked, changing the subject.

Adam glanced at his calendar. "Two weeks, two Mondays from now is move in day. I can't wait to live with Charlie again." Adam didn't remember if Drew knew he and Charlie were roommates or not.

"Just a hint of advice?" Drew offered. Adam was all too eager for advice.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"When you come out to Dad? Don't mention that you're shacking up with your boyfriend. He might not let you go back there."

Adam nodded. _Valid point_ , he told himself. He'd never thought of it that way. "Thanks Drew, that makes complete sense. I'll avoid it completely. I might not even tell Dad I have a boyfriend, just get him off my back about trying to find me a woman."

Drew laughed again, the kind of laugh that drew Adam in, laughing himself.

"Well, me too. I start in a couple weeks too. Enjoy your sophomore year, cause I'm sure gonna enjoy mine."

Adam smiled. "I sure will. I just hope the preps of Eden Hall accept a couple gays."

"Well, I'm sure you and Charlie will get through it together." Drew reassured. Adam thought, once again, about how much he missed his older brother. This conversation was doing nothing to argue that fact. It was just proving it.

"Thanks, bro. I should get back to packing. I'll call you again soon. Talk more about you. I want to hear all about Arizona."

"Goodnight, bro." Drew ended the call.

Adam didn't move off his bed. He just laid there, an ear-to-ear smile on his face, and he couldn't wait to tell his beloved Charlie Conway he had just come out to his brother.


	17. Chapter 17

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _*After I uploaded it and looked at the word count, seems as if this is PR's longest chapter yet. Merry Christmas! I hope everyone's wishes are coming true this year!  
_

 _**Another Hootie and the Blowfish song makes an appearance and nope, don't own it._

* * *

 _ **SEVENTEEN**_

Charlie sat at his desk after dinner on Wednesday, tossing his hockey puck in the air. He was quite pleased with the way things were going lately. They were finally starting to come out. Well, he was. He knew that, with Adam, things were going to take time.

Adam always expressed to him how much he wanted to tell people, but Charlie realized how cautious his boyfriend was around his family (well, his dad at least) and would always reassure him he would wait as long as it took. He knew that Adam would get there, eventually. And though he couldn't wait for the day they didn't need to hide anymore, he figured, for the time being, those 'silver linings' were actually pretty fun to look for and take advantage of.

The brunette glanced over at his boom box and smiled. He had gotten a new one last week that actually produced good sound. He loved sitting in his room, listening to music on it for hours on end. While he had been at the music store replacing his boom box, he had picked up Hootie and the Blowfish's album on cassette. It had been the last one in stock too; that tape was quite popular nowadays. Charlie had been hearing "Let Her Cry" on the radio a lot lately, and he had really grown to like it. He had discovered that they had a lot of good songs, and he was listening to another favorite of his right now.

 _ **Hold my hand – Want you to hold my hand  
Hold my hand – I'll take you to the promised land  
Hold my hand**_  
 _ **Maybe we can't change the world but –  
I wanna love you the best that, the best that I can**_

The fifteen year old sighed. He could definitely relate. It was exactly why he had given Adam that necklace.

Just then Charlie's phone vibrated in his jeans. He reached for it and pulled it out, emitting a smile and shutting off his boom box. _He must have known I was thinking about him,_ he thought, flipping open his phone to greet his beloved.

"Hello?" Charlie greeted the phone.

"Hey hun." Adam replied happily. Charlie's smile grew at the tone of his boyfriend's voice. _He sure sounds excited,_ he thought.

"What's going on, babe? You sound like you have good news." Charlie prodded. He didn't know it, but yes, he was about to receive some _very_ good news.

"I do. I wanted to call you yesterday, but I was out shopping with mom half the day. She has vacation time and took a day off to get me some new school clothes."

"Well, that was nice of her." Charlie said, getting up and walking over to his bed, lying down. He knew how much Adam enjoyed spending time with his mom. _It's just something about moms,_ Charlie thought, grinning as he thought of Casey.

"Yeah, so anyway, I was at my desk Monday night, getting stuff in a box for school, right?" Adam began. The elated tone was still very much in his voice, and Charlie took note of that.

"Yeah," Charlie answered, sitting up. "A week and a half, dude. No time at all." Even though he didn't have a calendar up on his wall, he was counting down along with everyone else. He would miss his mom, as he always did, but he was excited to gain the freedom back that comes with living in a dorm building at school.

"My phone buzzed and I answered it. It was Drew."

"Your brother?" Charlie asked, helping to move the conversation along.

"No, Drew Carey. Yes my brother." Adam returned sarcastically, laughing. "It was so nice to hear from him. I miss him so much."

Charlie anxiously sat on his bed, waiting for Adam to get to the point. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"We got to talking about dad, and Drew was telling me how dad just wants me to be happy, and stuff. And that means happy in a relationship. I told Drew that I was happy in a relationship. He asked me if he knew her, and I told him 'yes, you do know him'. And…Charlie?" The blonde rambled.

"Yeah?" Charlie felt himself getting roused. He could totally tell where this conversation was going now. He wanted to hear Adam say it, however. "What happened next?" He asked eagerly.

"Charlie, I told Drew about us. I came out to, well, someone! Finally."

The younger boy fell back on his bed, and felt like his smile had grown so big it was going to split his face wide open. He had to pinch himself, and when it hurt, he realized what he was hearing was real. His heart swelled with pride.

"Adam, I am so proud of you! How did he take it?" Charlie spoke. No words could describe how absolutely thrilled he was in that moment. He knew that, once his boyfriend told his brother, it was only a matter of time before he told his parents. Depending on how Drew had taken the news, of course.

"Babe, he was so great about it. Just like when you told Guy. I couldn't believe it. I made him promise me that he won't breathe a word to our parents though. Charlie, I swear to you I am going to come out to them by the time we go back to school."

"I know you are, Adam. I'm not worried about that. I'm just so thrilled you finally felt brave enough to tell Drew. You just made me a very happy man." He reinforced, still smiling.

"I don't know where it came from, either." Adam was still excitedly rambling. Charlie thought it was super adorable. "It just came out. The thing that amazes me is how incredibly easy it was. I am so happy I told him. Now for mom and dad." He added.

"You can do it. I love you, Adam." Charlie sighed in blissful contentment and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Charlie. So much." Adam kissed the phone, and Charlie happily returned it. "I've gotta go, smells like dinner's done. And babe?"

"What's that?" Charlie mumbled, eyes still closed and smile still plastered on his face.

"Please pray for me or something. Dad cooked tonight. I have no idea what I'm in for."

Charlie let out a hearty laugh. "I will. Good vibes. Bye Adam." He pressed the end call button and plugged his phone in to his charger.

Maybe their time was coming sooner than he thought. He got up and walked out to the kitchen to grab a snack.

…

"No, Dad, don't worry, it was really good. Thanks." Adam yelled after Philip, walking into his study with an after-dinner drink. The blonde shook his head and trudged up the staircase. Philip had made orange chicken, and it had turned out, well, it tasted nothing like it did in Chinese restaurants. _At least it was edible,_ he thought, laughing to himself.

Adam walked in his room and shut the door. He still wasn't sure how exactly he was going to summon the courage to tell his parents, but he was glad that Drew was out of the way. His older brother's words kept bouncing around in the younger Banks' mind – _That's Dad for you, though. He just wants to see you happy, and that means happy in a relationship. I can see what his intentions are._ Adam knew in his heart, deep down, that was the truth, but it was awfully hard to remember sometimes. He felt like his dad wanted him to be absolutely perfect all the time, and being in a homosexual relationship was about the most imperfect thing in the world.

Just then, he felt his phone buzz, and realized he was sitting on his phone. He reached in the back of his pressed khakis and pulled it out, flipping it open. "Adam Banks." He answered.

"Hey Adam, its Casey." came the other boy's response.

"Larson?" Adam gasped. Despite how close they had been in peewees, and despite the fact they lived in the same town, Adam had barely heard from any of his old teammates, including Casey Larson, since he had joined the Ducks. "How are you?"

"I know we haven't talked in a long time. I'm sorry. I've actually been meaning to call and touch base, see how you're doing. Jake and I were wondering about you the other day." _McGill?_ Adam was shocked. He thought his old Hawks had long since forgotten about him.

"It's alright, glad to hear from you. How are you guys? Are the old Hawks all playing for Edina now?" Adam imagined his old teammates playing hockey for Edina High, chanting _win, win, win_ and dedicating each game to Coach Reilly. He wondered if Reilly was still coaching a new group of Hawks, or if he had quit when everyone had left.

"Yeah, you know, Fanger, Brown, King, Stevens, Morgan, Herek, Stickler, Wise, me and Jake, we're all on JV along with a few others. Who knows about this next year, though. Some of us might go up. I'm kind of thinking Herek, Stickler and King at least. Where are you going to school?"

"Eden Hall Academy. The Ducks all got scholarships. We all still play together." Adam moved the phone over to his other ear.

"Well, hey, you're probably wondering why I called." Casey asked.

Adam nodded on the other end. _Yeah, that would help a little._ He thought.

"Well, Coach Reilly is throwing a Hawks alumni party next week Friday at Pinstripes in Edina before we all go back to school. Jake and I were wondering if you wanted to come. The guys would all like seeing you."

"Really?" Adam asked in disbelief. He hadn't been invited to do anything with his old team well, _ever._

"We do all still think of you and how you're doing, Adam. It's not like we've all forgotten about you. The past is in the past. We know it wasn't your fault that you switched teams, and we all know you're happy. Come hang out." Casey added. _He sounds pretty sincere_. Adam didn't know why he felt like he was being set up, but he couldn't shake the feeling. This was so unexpected.

"Sure, I'll come." Adam exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Maybe Casey did genuinely want to include Adam in something because he really did miss his old friend. Still, Adam wondered what awaited him next Friday, and what he had just agreed to.

"Great!" Casey exclaimed. Once again, Adam took note of the sincere tone of the conversation. "Looking forward to catching up. Hopefully we can reconnect. I miss you, Adam."

Adam smiled. Casey sounded like he meant it. _Maybe this won't be too bad,_ he thought. "I miss you too, Casey." He answered.

"Well, I'll tell Jake you're in. He'll be excited to see you." Adam ran his hand through his hair and had a short thought about how badly he needed a trim before he went back to Eden Hall.

"I'm looking forward to it too. Bye, Casey." He shut his phone and looked at it quizzically.

He thought about hanging out with his old teammates, catching up after forever, and a small smile crept up on his face. Maybe he would actually have a good time. And he knew for a fact his new plans would absolutely thrill his dad. After all these years, Philip still sentimentally held on to the days his son played hockey with the boys in blue.

…

Charlie sat on the couch the next day, flipping through the channels on TV. His mom was working another double shift at the diner, and Adam wasn't able to come over and keep him company because his dad wanted him to stay home. The captain couldn't comprehend why, as Philip was at work, Adam couldn't just come over and be alone all day at his friend's. But, then again, Adam's dad was, most of the time, hard to understand.

Charlie turned off the TV, grabbing his phone which was sitting next to him on the couch. He knew there was someone else in his circle he needed to tell about his relationship. He wasn't sure how this friend of his was going to take the news, as he had taken a long time to warm up to Adam when they first met. He also knew that this friend's dad was a bit like Adam's, and he and his brother had been raised in a traditional home. But he liked to think of this boy as tolerant, at least.

Charlie just assumed it was practice for that weekend, when he would be essentially outing his boyfriend and himself to three people at once.

He dialed Jesse Hall's phone number.

"Hello?" The phone had barely rung when Jesse answered the phone, and Charlie couldn't help laughing.

"Jesse, my god that was quick." He said, still giggling.

"I saw it was you. Plus, I'm bored." Jesse replied. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I'm so glad to be your boredom buster." He quipped, lying down on the couch.

"What's going on man?" Jesse said, still laughing at Charlie's joke.

The brunette smiled. All this laughter was calming his nerves a bit. He was quite anxious to tell the boy on the other end he was dating his once-arch nemesis. He hoped that Jesse was past his hatred for all things District Six, which included his cake-eating boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing, just have some news for you." Charlie almost blurted. He had to get it out right away. He was beginning to think of chickening out, and knew he would hate himself if he did.

"What?" Jesse inquired.

"You're my friend, right?" Charlie asked. He didn't even know why he asked it.

"Of course, man." Jesse laughed. "You're my ride or die, Spaz. What's going on?"

"Ok, so you know when I spent the night and I asked about jewelry stores? You wanted to know if there was a girl on my mind." Charlie began. He could hear Jesse exhale on the other end.

"Yeah, just like yesterday." Jesse joked. Charlie didn't laugh. He was too focused on spilling his guts out.

"There was someone on my mind." He said.

"I knew it! What's her name?" Jesse exclaimed. Charlie breathed deeply and exhaled slowly. His heart thumped wildly in his chest.

" _His_ name." Charlie started. He scratched at the back of his neck. "Again, we're friends, right?"

"Well," Jesse began, "you just came out to me, and I'm still on the phone. So I'd say yes." He sighed. "Go on."

" _His_ name" Charlie put emphasis on _his_ once more, "is Adam Banks." The brunette waited for his friend to start freaking out.

"Cake eater?" Jesse replied, an undertone of disbelief in his voice. "You're dating the cake eater? You went to the jewelry store for _Cake Eater?_ "

Charlie put his palm to his forehead. "Jesse, I thought you two were past that stuff. Especially with how close you guys got at the Junior Goodwill Games." He sighed exasperatedly. "And yes, Adam and I are dating. I sort of knew you'd react this way."

"What way? Charlie, I'm just surprised. You're my ride or die. That's not gonna change. Is he good to you?" Charlie's face lit up like a streetlamp at dusk. _He's fine,_ he reassured himself. Then he opened his mouth to answer Jesse's question.

"He's my golden freaking Adonis. I've never felt this way about anything before, Jesse. Except for, maybe, hockey."

"Cool." Jesse replied. "Besides, I shoulda known when Adam went to the bathroom, like, two minutes after you did and you guys were gone forever. That's like, the oldest trick in the book."

Charlie felt warm and fuzzy inside. He loved remembering the fireworks show with his friends, and the more personal 'fireworks show' that he had gotten a front row seat for.

"So what did you get him?" Jesse pried, referring to the jewelry he had gone to get after he left the Hall's.

"A silver necklace. It has an inside meaning between us. Adam's never taken it off since I gave it to him; he always has it on whenever I see him. I actually love it."

"You sound really happy, man. If you're happy, then I'm happy. I feel you." Jesse's words were laced with sincerity, and Charlie couldn't stop smiling.

"I feel you too, man. You got anyone special?" Charlie felt his stomach wrap itself into a little bundle of serenity.

"Nah, man. I'm waiting for school to start. Maybe then something'll come up. There's tons of cuties in my class, Charlie. Tons of em." The Ducks captain could hear his former teammate's excitement. He giggled.

"Just check yourself before you wreck yourself. Take it easy. Let them come to you." He offered. "You're Jesse freaking Hall. The world is your oyster."

Jesse laughed. "You know me too well, Spaz. You take care of yourself. And, I never thought I'd say this, but take care of Adam. Tell him hi for me."

Charlie playfully rolled his eyes and let out an easy sigh. "I will, Jesse. I'm sure he says hi back." He pressed the end call button on the phone and closed his eyes, letting his arm fall to his side and dropping the phone to the floor.

 _Number three down_ , he thought contentedly, _five to go._ And, of course, there was Russ, Dwayne, Luis and Kenny once they all got back to school. But, he was sure that he and Adam would figure that one out together, when they were snuggling in their dorm room once again.


	18. Chapter 18

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _Part one in the club. Enjoy! Sorry for the delay, I'm moving. For work. Got a new job. I'm really excited!_

 _I have not forgotten about the Petersverse. It's still on my mind. I'll start really writing again once I get settled in my new apartment and at my new office. I am currently on chapter 10 of Breaking Bad._

* * *

 _ **EIGHTEEN**_

"Do we honestly have to do this?" Adam complained, staring at himself in the mirror. His blonde hair was perfectly parted to the side, and he was wearing his favorite dark blue polo and nice jeans. He proudly sported his silver chain on the outside of his shirt.

"For the last time, babe, Connie and Guy are on their way. We can't back out now. Nor do I want to." Charlie, clad in a white Nike tee and dark faded jeans, walked up behind Adam and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist, digging under his shirt to feel his rock hard abs and burying his face in the back of his neck. He drew a long breath in, Adam's natural musk and his cologne hitting his nose like a tidal wave, and let out a relaxed sigh. Charlie pulled his face away, planting a small kiss on the back of Adam's neck, making the front line center shudder at the contact.

"But baby, you know how I feel about clubs." Adam turned from the mirror, still wrapped in Charlie's embrace, and put his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. "How about instead, you and I light some candles, cook together and see what's on TV? Or," he swooped down, catching Charlie's mouth, and whispered into his lips as he kissed him softly, "we could find something else to do."

Charlie let out a shaky breath as Adam's mouth left his. "God, that sounds pretty amazing, not gonna lie. But," he whirled Adam back around, pushing him up against the wall and pressing his lower body into his boyfriend's, rolling his hips in a grinding motion against Adam's backside, "you know you're just a little excited."

Adam moved against Charlie instinctively. "Ok, I kind of am. But Charlie," he stopped and turned himself around, "you do know we're not exactly going to be able to dance with each other, right?"

Charlie looked down at the floor. "Yeah," he said somberly, and then picked his face up, smiling seductively up at the blonde, "but doesn't mean we can't still have fun until Connie and Guy get here." Charlie threw his arms up around Adam's neck, kissing him fervently and passionately while walking backwards toward his bed. His knees buckled against the mattress, pulling the blonde with him as he fell down.

Adam lay above Charlie, moaning in ecstasy as the captain held on to his head for dear life. As the older boy kissed his lover's lips, all over his face, and then nipped at the other's 'sweet spot' just under his right ear, the last thing on his mind was redoing his perfectly messed up hair.

…

"I'm with Adam. I do not see how I am going to have any fun at a loud, sweaty dance club." Connie gazed out the windshield, hands on the wheel, driving down the highway. Guy sat in the front seat, hand placed on Connie's thigh, and Charlie and Adam together in back. "I'm in control here. I can take you guys anywhere I want. I don't even know where this thing is."

"Downtown Minneapolis, where else? It's called First Avenue. You want to take a guess what street it's on, dear?" Guy responded, a bit sarcastically. "Fulton texted me the details. It's supposed to be the best nightlife spot for under-agers."

"I've heard of that place. Knowing the guys, they'll probably whip out their fake ID's and try to get upstairs." Charlie laughed from the backseat. He was sitting against the left side of the car, legs stretched out over the length of the backseat. His boyfriend was resting comfortably in his lap.

"Plus," Guy continued, "Tonight isn't just about having a good time with the guys and Julie. Well, it is, but it's also about you two outing yourselves." He looked back at a very snuggly Charlie and Adam. "I think it's gonna be better for all of us if you guys tell everyone what's up before we go back to school. I, for one, don't want any drama this year. Sophomore year is going to kick serious ass."

"It will." Charlie told his friend. "Don't worry, Guy. The only way drama could ensue is if this guy gets taken away from us again." He reached up and tousled Adam's hair. Guy laughed.

"Guys, Orion is still gonna be our coach, isn't he? He knows Adam wants to play with us, and he knows that we're a hell of a lot better with him. Without Adam, we suck. He won't leave us this year. I know he won't." Connie reasoned. Charlie and Guy looked at each other and shrugged. The girl had made a shockingly great point. Adam really was the spark the team needed, and everything good that had happened to them over the years had happened because they had Adam Banks playing for them. Without him, they were District Five. With him, they were the Mighty Ducks.

"Connie's right. I won't make Varsity this year. And if I do, I'll refuse to play with them." Adam spoke up. Guy and Charlie looked at him in shock. "I know Cole, Riley, Scooter and everyone graduated, but still. Playing without you guys was the worst time of my life. I hated it. And, especially now; I can't play against my boyfriend. We know that they're gonna do another showdown. And you know how Orion and Wilson are about Varsity and JV mixing. I can't be separated from Charlie. I won't." Everyone knew that hockey was the most important thing in Adam's life. Maybe he felt stronger about Charlie than everyone knew, even the brunette, if he was willing to give it up.

The thought made Charlie squeeze Adam tightly and smile. "If you make Varsity, Adam, we'll work something out. You are not giving up your passion. You are a blessing to the ice." He whispered. Guy heard it, however, and smiled at the sweet moment between the boys.

"Like I said, you two make straight couples blush." He joked.

Charlie picked an empty Burger King cup off Connie's floor and chucked it at Guy. "Shut up man." He returned.

"Anyway, what were we talking about before we got sidetracked?" Connie asked, not averting her eyes from the road. "We were talking about something else before hockey."

"Oh yeah, we were talking about the 'outing' that's going down tonight." Guy remembered. "I started talking about how Charlie and Adam need to come out before school because I don't want any drama."

"What are we gonna do? We should have some kind of plan, shouldn't we?" Charlie asked, absentmindedly combing his fingers through blonde hair in front of him. Adam, feeling very relaxed, sank down into Charlie's chest, sighing happily. _Who knew cars could be so damn comfy?_ He couldn't help thinking that even his parents' luxury cars were nothing compared to this.

"Yeah, and I think I know what we're gonna do. Guy, you gotta help with this one." Connie started. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand, pulling him closer, and began to advise him of her plan. Charlie and Adam listened to Connie intently.

"Ok, you just came up with that just now? That's good." Guy leaned over and kissed Connie on the cheek.

"Yeah Con, that's actually a hell of an idea. That's gonna be great." Charlie gave Connie a high five.

"Ok, now, where the hell is First Avenue?" Connie shifted her attention back to navigating. "I'm lost."

"Just let me." Guy replied, getting a map out of Connie's glove box. "Let's see. We're right here. Looks like three blocks." He kept the map in his lap as his girlfriend drove through downtown.

…

The first thing the four teens saw upon pulling in the expansive public parking lot was the Bash Brothers and Julie, hanging out in the back of Portman's Pathfinder with the liftgate up. Well, make that three. Adam, of course, had his eyes closed, peacefully resting against Charlie who was stroking his hair affectionately.

Connie glanced back as she threw the car in park and couldn't help smiling warmly. The sixteen year old actually thought her guy friends were really sweet together. Connie Moreau never thought that she would think two boys were a cute couple, but Charlie Conway and Adam Banks were just written in the stars to her. They wouldn't ever make sense with anyone but each other.

"Hey guys, what are we doing, clubbing or tailgating?" Guy was the first to climb out of the car. Connie got out after him and walked over to hug Julie.

"About time, losers." Portman got up after his girlfriend. "We were beginning to think you got lost."

"I was just about to call you." Fulton didn't move. He was sitting in the backseat of the car, drinking a beer disguised by a koozie.

"Where did you get that, Fulton?" Adam walked over to the SUV, followed by Charlie. The pair were careful not to walk too close. They would be plenty close later on, according to Connie's plan.

"Chill, preppy. Fulton's old man had a couple in his room at home, and we snuck 'em. I pounded mine after I parked." Portman explained. Adam clearly didn't approve of the public underage drinking, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"I figured no one would look twice at a pink koozie from my aunt's wedding last year." Fulton added. "We're just pre-gaming."

"Fulton, chug you slowpoke." Julie laughed. "I wanna go get my freak on." The green eyed blonde threw her hip against her boyfriend. Portman growled.

"Come on bastard. You heard the lady." Portman urged. "You're no longer my bash bro if you don't finish that in three seconds."

Fulton downed the last of the beer and crunched the can in his hand.

"Yeah!" Portman held up his hand and gave Fulton a congratulatory high-five as the raven-haired seventeen year old stepped out of the Pathfinder. "Let's go get this shit done. The night is young, ladies and gentlemen." He locked up his car and threw the keys in his pocket, grabbing Julie's hand. Fulton followed them, and he was followed by Guy and Connie, also holding hands.

Charlie and Adam instinctively reached for each other's hands as they followed their friends out of the lot, but pulled away, instead opting to walk side by side. They both thrust their hands in their pockets.

The night was young, and the clock was ticking. Both boys gave each other a knowing look and gulped.

They had no idea what the night would hold, or if they would make it out of the club with three less friends.


	19. Chapter 19

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _OH MY GOSH GUYS its been a month since I updated this! I totally did not mean for it to go this long. I've moved back to Illinois, started a new career and gotten in a new relationship since the last chapter! I'm adjusting to a totally new work schedule and a totally new area, and a totally new life!_

 _PS. My boyfriend's name is Charlie :)_

 _I am SO SORRY! This is Part Two of Charlie and Adam at the club with Guy, Connie, the Bash Brothers and Julie. Enjoy!_

 _PPS. If it's any consolation, this is this story's second longest chapter._

* * *

 _ **NINETEEN**_

The music was almost deafening as they walked in the front door. Inside they saw a few dry bars ready to serve up some mock-tails against the walls, and a huge dance floor in the center of the building. They could see the staircase leading up to the 21 and over second floor, and a bouncer sitting at the foot of the stairs, waiting to check ID's.

"Are you guys gonna try?" Charlie asked Portman and Fulton, gesturing to the bouncer.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay down here with my girl." The seventeen year old Chicagoan wrapped his arms around the fifteen year old from Bangor, nuzzling her head from above. Julie emitted a schoolgirl-like giggle.

Charlie looked over at Adam. It was clear the boy was out of his element. "Stay by me, Banks." He offered. The blonde nodded. Charlie leaned over, and whispered, "-and remember what we're ultimately here for."

"Connie and I are gonna go get something to drink." Guy started, whisking Connie away to the nearest bar.

"Good idea. Charlie, weren't you just telling me you were thirsty?" Adam added. Charlie laughed and walked away after Adam, who was following Guy and Connie.

"We'll be over there in a bit." Portman yelled after them. The three wanted to get a little dancing in first. At least, Portman and Julie did. They had probably been aching for it all day.

"Four ginger ales please." Guy waved a twenty dollar bill to get the bartender's attention. He nodded, acknowledging the order and set about pouring the drinks. Guy pulled Connie on his lap, and Charlie and Adam scooted two chairs as close together as they could.

"You hate this, don't you Banks?" Guy asked his nervous friend.

"Yeah, I kind of really do." Charlie patted his boyfriend's back. He knew this was definitely not the front line center's idea of a good time.

"I'm actually glad we're getting out. This might actually be a fun time." Connie turned her head to give Guy a short kiss full on the lips. "As long as the four of us stick together, we should make it through the night."

"That's my girl." Guy praised his girlfriend, patting her on the leg.

"So, when do we start 'Operation: Bust It'?" Charlie asked.

"That's what we're calling it?" Adam turned around and gave Charlie a look. "Really, babe?"

"Yeah, why not?" The brunette giggled.

"You are absolutely ridiculous. What am I going to do with you?" Adam added, jokingly.

Charlie's only response was to peer at his boyfriend and wiggle his eyebrows seductively.

"Yeah, right." The blonde rolled his eyes, turning around and playfully jabbing his elbow into Charlie, who mocked hurt.

"Guys, we need to wait a bit. Maybe have a few drinks. Let Portman and Julie get rid of some energy out there." Connie explained. "Fulton, too. You know he's dancing right next to them."

Their drinks arrived, and Guy distributed them among his friends.

"I've got next round." Adam offered, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. "Let 'Operation: Bust It' begin."

Charlie almost spit out his first sip of ginger ale in laughter.

"I hate that name." Adam scoffed, sipping his drink.

"Yeah, but you love me." Charlie leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Adam saw the bartender give the boys a look and smile at them.

He blushed slightly.

…

Charlie and Adam gazed at each other across the dance floor. They were dancing together. They just weren't dancing _with each other._

They were executing the first part of Connie's plan. The first part of her plan was to get them out on the dance floor and 'whet their appetites', as she called it. She had found two random girls sitting together at the bar after the group had finished their fourth round of drinks. Her and Guy had introduced the guys, and then left them to chat with the girls while they went to find Portman, Julie and Fulton and dance. Of course, the girls had asked the boys to dance.

Adam silently thanked his dad for preparing him for this moment. He was quite used to getting shoved together with random girls.

Charlie, on the other hand, hadn't been next to a girl since he kissed Linda the day before breaking up with her. Well, and the wedding he had attended with her out of pity and kindness. He found it super weird, despite the fact that he was bi, and didn't like it one bit. He was just thankful that the 'total stud', as Adam's girl had called him in a crazy freak out, he was staring at was going to be going home with him. _Don't get too handsy over there, chica. He's mine._ The brunette shot daggers at the short blonde with his eyes, though she was too into the music, and her dance partner, to notice.

Adam's girl was named Ashley. Charlie's girl was named Lindsey. Lindsey was pretty, taller for a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, and she was very flirty. She seemed really into him, as she couldn't stop asking him questions as they made their way out to the dance floor. Charlie kept his answers short and nondescript. He just wanted to get this over with.

Suddenly, he glanced away from Adam and Ashley and caught Connie's gaze as she danced with Guy. She gave him a pointed look that seemed to say _get on with it._ Through his thoughts he had forgotten these girls were actually serving a purpose. He turned up the heat.

A devilish grin splashed across his face. The brunette grabbed Lindsey's hips a bit tighter, matching her rhythm. He moved to the electronic music, feeling the bass deep in his body. The girl was actually a really good dancer, and had some killer moves. He decided to just lose himself in the music. Connie's plan could actually really work.

He felt a shot of delight as he looked up and saw Adam's eyes. He was being watched. _I'll give you a show, Banks._ He thought, and in a moment of faux passion, whirled Lindsey around in his arms and pulled her against him. He could use Lindsey's flirty nature and interest in him to his advantage here, he realized. He looked down into her eyes and then up into his boyfriend's, moving from brown to blue. At this point, Adam was simply standing behind Ashley, moving with her. Charlie had him distracted. _Right where I want you baby,_ the brunette thought in amusement.

"You're such a good dancer, Lindsey." He told the girl over the pulsating music. She smiled.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself. Charlie, is it?" She asked. The team captain nodded his head and glanced up. He caught Adam's eyes once again. However, he saw a hint of a new emotion heavy in his eyes. Charlie knew it was lust. The front line center looked at him like that before he would move in to kiss him. Charlie knew he was growing unchaste, and loved it.

"Yeah. Good memory." He smiled. He could feel Adam's eyes on him as he laughed and chatted with Lindsey, close enough to rile him up, but not too close as to step over the line.

All the sudden, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He dug it out of his jeans.

 _Meet me in the bathroom._ The text read.

Charlie excused himself, telling Lindsey where he was going. The girl didn't seem to mind, dancing over to Ashley and joining her friend.

 _Showtime,_ Charlie thought, almost sprinting to the restrooms at the back of the building.

He got out his cell phone and typed out a text to send to Connie.

 _Time to 'bust it', Moreau._

…

Charlie barely had opened the door of the men's restroom when Adam grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into the nearest stall.

"Glad that's over." The blonde breathed, attacking Charlie in the spot on his neck he loved.

"I could tell. You looked like you were having such a great time out there." Charlie laughed. The front line center responded by pressing him firmly against one of the walls.

"Think this is gonna-oh my god, Adam." Charlie's knees about buckled under him as Adam started sucking on his right earlobe like a lollipop. "That's new." _God, that feels so good,_ Charlie thought blissfully.

"Yeah, I've wanted to try that for a while now. That's one for the books." The blonde started to lick up the outer edge of the brunette's ear, and Charlie let out a soft moan.

"Damn, I think I need to drag you to the club more often." He joked between jagged breaths.

"Nope, once is enough." Adam chuckled, moving back down to Charlie's earlobe and lapping his tongue back and forth across the patch of skin, making the other boy light-headed.

Charlie took care, in between being mauled by his boyfriend and loving each second of it, to ruffle his hands in Adam's hair and mess it up a bit. They needed to make it look real. Guy would be dragging the guys in the bathroom any minute. Connie had given Charlie a phrase to listen out for.

All the sudden he heard the door open. He listened as three sets of feet pattered on the tile.

"So glad I came out tonight." Guy spoke, a little too loudly.

Just then, Portman caught sight of the two sets of legs in one of the stalls. "Dude, someone's getting a little action in here!" He cheered. Charlie guessed he was speaking to Fulton. And, as he heard a high five, he determined he was correct.

"Bust it, baby." Charlie whispered. Adam detached himself from his boyfriend's ear and stood stock still in the corner of the stall as Charlie opened the door.

"Hey there, guys. I sure had a lot to drink at the bar." Charlie uttered. He went to the sink like he was going to wash his hands. Adam stifled a giggle.

"Damn! Charlie, that was you in there? Who was in there with you?" Fulton asked.

"Spazway got a little action at the club. See? This is where dreams come true." Portman joked. "Never underestimate the power of a good, sweaty grind."

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm pretty happy right now." He said. "I'm sure _glad I came out_ too. I agree with Guy. Thanks for tonight, guys."

Adam took that as his cue, and drew in a deep breath before appearing from behind the door. "Hey guys." He stated. His heart was beating in time with the music, which was loud and clear in the bathroom.

Fulton and Portman looked at each other, then at Charlie, then at Adam, and back at each other. Charlie and Adam looked at Guy in the corner, who was trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"Wait, you…and you?" Portman gestured between the boys.

"I thought you had a girl in there." Fulton sounded disappointed.

"Why's Adam's hair all messed up?" Portman, bless his heart, was not the sharpest tool in the shed. By far.

"But Charlie, you're all red, and, hot." Fulton still sounded disappointed, and a tiny bit confused.

"Guys," Charlie reached over, interlocking his fingers between Adam's. The blonde smiled shyly at the floor. He felt his stomach twist around.

The Bash Brothers looked at each other, and for a moment Charlie was more nervous than he'd been all summer. His eyes shifted to Adam, who was still gazing quite intently at the patterns in the tile.

"Dude, action is action. Hell yeah, Spazway was gettin' some!" Portman shouted. He raised both his hands, meeting Fulton's in a double-high five.

Charlie widened his eyes. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Fulton and Portman had just totally disregarded the news, even encouraging the hookup. He gave Adam's hand a squeeze. "Really? You guys don't care?" He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Nah. We kinda figured anyway." Fulton shrugged.

"What? I mean, how?" Charlie rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know you're teammates and roommates, but you guys are, like, crazy joined at the hip. And last year, man." Portman added.

"What about last year?" Adam spoke, lifting his head up and joining the conversation.

"Last year, it was kind of a joke between us and Julie. Every time we were all together as a team or as a group you could just feel the UST between you two." Fulton explained. Adam gaped at him.

"Unresolved sexual tension, man." Portman offered. He knew the boy probably hadn't the slightest inkling what the acronym meant.

Charlie's heart jumped. _Julie was in on it?_ So she was pretty much on board with the union as well.

"Connie's probably out there cluing her in as we speak." Guy stated.

"Have you guys told the nerds yet?" Portman asked. Charlie nodded.

"No, they're the last ones. I'll probably take them out and tell them myself next week. Guy wants us out to everyone by the time we get back to Eden Hall. He doesn't want any drama this year."

"Have you told Daddy dearest yet, snookums?" Fulton asked Adam, taking a step closer to the blonde and pinching his cheek mockingly. The front liner shook him off.

"Adam's working up the courage. Though, his brother took the news really well earlier this week." Charlie gave Adam's hand another squeeze. The taller boy smiled at him, which the shorter boy happily returned.

"Aww, Banksy, we'll help you. Won't we, bro?" Portman chided, nudging Fulton.

"Sure you will." Adam laughed. "I promised Charlie I'm going to tell him before school starts."

"Well, that went super. I agree, Portman, the club _is_ magical." The brunette gushed.

"Go home dude, you're drunk." Portman joked. The brunette smiled at Guy and happily, and finally openly, held hands with Adam as the five of them exited the men's restroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _SO SORRY for the delay, once again! 1) I am SUPER busy and hectic nowadays with the new job, new relationship (with my Charlie) and, well, new everything! And 2) I'm trying to start spacing out the updates because we're getting to the end! As a reminder, last chapter is 25, and I think I will divide it and post it in two parts because it is twice the length of my usual chapters at 9 Word pages. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was one of my favorites to write. Of course my favorite was the upcoming GRAND FINALE ;)  
_

* * *

 _ **TWENTY**_

"Hi, Jeannie." Casey took off her coat, hanging it in the kitchen as she stepped behind the counter, clocking in.

"Hi, Casey." Her coworker greeted her. "Hi, Charlie." Jeannie turned to the boy, who sat down at the other side of the counter. His mom brought him a glass of chocolate milk while he waited.

Casey had brought Charlie to work with her. He had called Averman and Goldberg, inviting them to lunch at his mom's restaurant. He was going to use that afternoon to come out to the last of his friends.

"Are you ready, hun? This is the last of them." Casey said, tying her apron around her waist. She had told her son time and time again how proud she was of him. She was also proud of herself for giving him the words that got it all started. _All he needed was a gentle push_ , she thought.

"Mom, it's Les Averman and Greg Goldberg. They're the least of my worries. Bring it on." Charlie stated. "Hey, can I have a menu?"

"Here you go, sweetie. Have I told you lately how proud I am of you?" Casey reached under the counter, grabbing a menu off the shelves and handing it to her son.

"About a hundred times, but you know I never tire of hearing it." Charlie smiled at his mom.

"Alright, I've gotta go in back to check in with the cooks." Charlie watched his mom disappear into the kitchen.

"Hey, bro. Thanks for the invite." Averman sat down on the stool next to Charlie. Goldberg grabbed the one on the other side of the redhead.

"No problem. My mom's got it, by the way."

Averman turned and looked at Goldberg.

"Basically, guys, it's on the house." Charlie clarified.

The two of them smiled at him. "Cool." Goldberg gave him a high five. "Tell Casey thanks."

"I will." Charlie replied. "Hey, Jeannie, can my friends have menus?" He asked his mom's coworker. The woman reached under the counter, as Casey had, handing Goldberg and Averman two menus.

"What's up?" Averman asked, opening his menu and checking out the options. Goldberg did the same. Charlie didn't open his. He knew Mickey's lunch menu by heart. And he had his standby, a turkey sandwich and mashed potatoes.

"Ok, so before we go back to school, I need to tell you guys something. Guy said he doesn't want any drama this year, so better you guys find out now while we're still at home." Charlie started. Goldberg and Averman looked up from their menus at the team captain.

"What's that?" Averman asked.

"So I've been in a relationship all summer." Charlie handed Jeannie back the menu, as he didn't need it. She placed it back in the stack behind the counter. He saw his mom reappear, and wink at him. He smiled back at her. Casey walked out to wait on a table, beginning her work.

"Really? Well, that's not drama at all. Finally get back together with Linda? You guys were cute." Goldberg asked. Averman turned, nudged his friend, and laughed agreeably.

"No, but you guys do know my significant other." Charlie said.

"You guys ready?" Jeannie came over to the group of teens with a pad of paper and a pen.

"We'll be a while, Jeannie. We're talking right now. Thanks." Charlie smiled at the waitress.

Jeannie walked over to another customer at the other end of the counter, who had just sat down.

"Ok, so we know your girlfriend?" Averman steered the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"I prefer the term 'significant other'." Charlie stated. "And yeah, you do. They're on our hockey team."

"Huh? Well, Julie's with Portman and Connie's with Guy. I don't get it." Goldberg said, glancing up from his menu.

"Okay guys, who am I always hanging out with?" The brunette asked.

Goldberg blinked, eyes still focused on Charlie. "Adam. But you can't be…"

"And who is the only guy we know who never talks about girls? At all?"

"Wait, Charlie, you're like the straightest straight guy we know. You're not…" Goldberg blinked again. He crossed his arms on the counter.

"You're gay? For Banks?" Averman gasped.

"No, guys. I am with Adam. But I still like girls. Have you two ever heard the term 'bisexual'?" Charlie folded his arms on the counter, mirroring Goldberg.

"Ok, that's a little heavier than we thought." Averman said, letting the news sink in. Charlie was dating a boy. One of their teammates, no less. "But it actually makes sense."

This time it was Charlie who blinked in surprise. "It does?"

"Sure. You guys spend so much time together."

"You're way closer than your standard 'friends'." Goldberg added, reading his menu once more.

"And you were like, all over him last year, even when you were with Linda." Averman pointed out.

Charlie reeled for a moment. _Whoa, that's actually true, I was._ He thought.

"We saw how angsty and depressed you got when he wasn't on our team." Goldberg added, not looking up from the menu.

"Everyone knows you love the guy." Averman said, looking down at his menu.

Charlie sighed. He really had no idea they had been that obvious. Even the nerds saw signs of their blossoming love.

 _At least everyone knows now,_ he thought, gleefully waving Jeannie over. Goldberg and Averman knew what they were getting. They were ready to order.

They got their food, chatting away and anxiously making plans for the upcoming school year.

…

Adam stood in the kitchen with the refrigerator door open. _Man, mom still hasn't gotten more orange juice?_ He thought, grabbing the gallon of milk and shutting the door. The carton of eggs sat out on the counter. _I'll just have to have milk with breakfast,_ he thought glumly, getting a pad of paper out of one of the drawers. He scribbled 'mom-get more OJ. Adam needs his OJ.' The blonde stared at the paper and grunted. For a boy who was great at everything, he had horrendous handwriting.

He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and cracked three eggs in it. He had just reached for the whisk in a tin on the counter when he heard a rapid knocking at the door. _I'm not expecting anybody,_ he thought. His dad always reminded him every morning before he left for the day not to let strangers 'waltz in and ransack his house'. He walked out of the kitchen, through the foyer and over to the double doors, peering through the frosted windows. He could make out the figure of a teenage boy, waving, and smiled. He gladly opened the door.

"Charlie, what are you doing here? I was just making myself eggs." The blonde gestured his boyfriend in the house.

"Mom left early this morning for work, and I was bored. I took a bus." Charlie walked in the opulent house and shut the door. "Will Daddy mind that I'm here?"

Adam shrugged. "I just won't tell him you came over."

Charlie grinned. He liked that plan. "Lying to the parents. Nice. I'm teaching you so many great things."

"Well, you've gotta admit I'm kind of an expert at keeping things from them." Adam stated.

He knew he probably made a bad joke when the brunette's face fell.

"Sorry, not a good time for that?" He asked.

"Actually, that's kind of what I came over here for." The brunette opened the Banks' refrigerator, taking out an apple and biting into it.

"I love how you just romp in my house and take my food. Charming." Adam laughed.

"You love me." Charlie uttered in between bites.

Adam rolled his eyes. "So, what did you come over for?"

"Oh, yeah," Charlie set the apple down on the counter. "I took Averman and Goldberg to lunch yesterday. I told them."

Adam walked over to Charlie and kissed him. "So, all our friends know now?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, all the ones in Minnesota here. We still have Russ, Kenny, Dwayne and Luis when we get back to school."

"Well, Mr. Conway, you just made me a very happy man." Adam echoed a statement of Charlie's from an earlier conversation, smiling as he leaned into Charlie's mouth again.

The brunette pushed himself up on the counter behind him and sat with his legs open, inviting Adam to lean in between them. The blonde threw his arms up on the team captain's shoulders, kissing him full on the mouth.

"Which begs the question, Mr. Banks," Charlie broke the kiss, hopping off the counter in front of Adam, who walked back to his forgotten about eggs, "when are you telling big poppa? We go back to school and move in on Monday."

"I have it planned." Adam said, whisking his eggs up and pouring them in the pan on the stove, "Mom's gonna be home for dinner Saturday Night. She works a short shift. I'm gonna tell her and Dad then."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Charlie asked. The brunette had picked his apple back up and was nibbling on it once again.

"Uh," Adam looked up at Charlie, "Casey Larson called me earlier and invited me to an alumni party with the old Hawks guys here in town. He and Jake McGill want me to go hang out. They want to catch up."

Charlie set his apple down and frowned.

"Babe, it'll be fine. The past is in the past. Casey said they miss me. I haven't seen them in forever. It's just one night. I'm sure we're all past our peewee days. We're in high school."

"Call me if they start messing around. Mom and I will come get you." Charlie offered.

Adam flipped his eggs, and then walked over to Charlie, engulfing him in a hug. "You're sweet. I will."

Charlie sighed. He knew things would be ok, but he still worried.

…

"Did I tell you how happy I am that you're doing this?" Philip asked, smiling as he pulled into the bowling alley.

"About a hundred times, and frankly, I'm getting sick of it." Adam scoffed, opening the front door of the black BMW.

"I wish you had kept in touch with your friends more, Adam." The attorney looked over at his son.

"The Ducks are my friends." The blonde was quick to point out. "You know how these guys treated me in middle school."

"Well, that's over. You're all in high school now." Philip shifted the car back in drive, foot stiffly planted on the brake.

"That's why I'm giving them a chance. We'll see. I'll see you later." Adam said, pushing the door closed.

"It'll probably be your mother picking you up."

"Cool. Bye dad." The teen shut the door and watched the BMW pull out of the lot and speed away down France Avenue. He exhaled and walked toward the front doors.

Inside, he saw a huge banquet room off to the left of the entrance. _That's probably where dinner is later,_ he thought, taking note of the neatly set, long tables. He walked further inside, toward the bowling lanes in back.

"Adam! Hey, you came!" Casey Larson ran up to his old teammate, enveloping him in a big hug. Jake McGill was with him, of course. Adam stood there nervously in Casey's embrace.

"Hey, Casey." Adam uttered.

"What's up, Banks?" Jake held out his large hand, which Adam shook firmly. "It's cool you came out."

"Are you two sure it's okay I'm here? After all, I'm a Duck now." The blonde asked. "Where is everyone, anyway?"

"They're all in bowling. And, it's cool, bud." Jake assured. "Ethan, Casey and I saved you a spot in our game. We're just about to get started."

Adam's eyes widened in shock. _That was really nice of them._ "Thanks, that was nice of you." He said, vocalizing his thought.

"You're welcome. Come on." Casey turned around, leading Adam into the alley. The front line center noticed the defenseman grab the forward's hand, holding it as they walked side by side. His heart skipped a beat. _Are Jake and Casey…_ He decided to pocket the question and ask it later, perhaps after dinner.

"Yo, Fanger, look what the cat dragged in." Jake shouted as they joined Ethan on lane 9.

"Banks! Man, what's up? It's been forever, dude." His blonde former teammate came over and gave him a short hug. "Surprised you showed up. How's life in District Five?"

"Oh, it's great. I'm really happy. Those guys are awesome." He didn't know why, but he still felt the need to defend his Ducks to the Hawks.

"We know you are. Adam, we're all past that. We just wonder about you from time to time." Ethan sat down at the computer, setting up the game.

"Adam! Hey, look guys, Banks is in the house!" Justin Herek yelled. The former Hawk accepted hugs from Justin, Collin Brown, Lucas Stickler and Austin King on lane 8. The others – Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Kevin Wise and Carson Rogers were over on lane 2. Adam could make out an aged Coach Reilly sitting down by them, talking to Stevens, Morgan, Wise and Rogers.

"Is Reilly still coaching?" Adam asked, picking up a bowling ball. The guys had put him first in the lineup, another nice surprise.

"Yep, still coaches peewee. All of us go down to teach his new kids some of our stuff when we're not practicing for the Hornets during the winter. He's softened up a bit. Guess your coach Bombay got under his skin a little." Ethan explained. Adam smiled. Orion was a great coach, but he still really missed Bombay.

"Cool. Bombay would be happy to hear that." The Duck laughed.

"Where do you go to school by the way?" Jake asked, sitting by Casey. Adam noticed that Jake had his hand on Casey's leg. Again, his heart skipped a beat.

"Eden Hall Academy." Adam tossed the ball down the lane. Strike. Of course.

"Cool, your dad send you there? I always thought you'd end up at a prep school." Jake grinned.

"No, the Ducks all got hockey scholarships. We make up the JV team." Adam said, going to sit down beside Casey. Ethan got up from the computer. He was next.

"I've heard good things about Eden Hall. Great school, good for you." Ethan said, grabbing a bowling ball.

Adam felt himself settling in to the night. He was really glad he had come out. It was going to be a nice time hanging out with his old teammates.

However, he made a mental note to get the scoop on Jake and Casey. He wondered how they'd react to him being in what seemed like the same situation with Captain Duck, or Charlie Conway.

…

"That was excellent." Adam stated, wiping his mouth. Casey was seated next to him, Jake on the other side. Justin Herek was on the other side of Adam, and Coach Reilly was on the other side of Herek.

Adam had exchanged a few words with Jack Reilly before dinner. Ethan was right; he had softened up a bit. He seemed to be a bit warmer and friendlier. In fact, it was the first time Adam could ever remember having an actual conversation with the man.

"So," Adam turned to Casey, setting down his napkin. He gestured to Jake. "I've noticed you two are a bit close."

"We're gay." Casey stated flatly, smiling at Jake, who smiled back at his boyfriend. "The team all knows, and they're all cool with it."

"They all love it, actually." Jake added, winking. Casey nodded.

"Really?" Adam was floored. _Jake McGill and Casey Larson are a couple?_ He asked himself. He couldn't believe it. And they were so… _out_ about it.

"And, at school?" Adam asked. He still couldn't believe it. He wanted to tell them about him and Charlie now.

"We've been together since early last year." Jake smiled. "You'd think the cake eaters of Edina would like, shun us, but they don't."

"We walk down the halls holding hands, we kiss each other on the cheek before classes, we sit by each other and flirt at lunch; no one cares." Casey added, kissing Jake's hand, which was grasped firmly in his.

Adam got an exhilarating feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a vision of life at Eden Hall, and he and Charlie were out and together with no fears like it sounded like Jake and Casey were at Edina High School. He smiled to himself.

"Well, guys, in that case, I've got something to tell you. I'm the same way." The blonde uttered. Jake and Casey both turned their heads toward him.

"You're what?" Casey asked, furrowing his brow.

"I'm gay too."

"Really?" The defenseman asked. "I wish I would have known. I had, like, a massive crush on you in peewees."

Adam turned scarlet. "Well, it worked out well for Jake that I moved." He offered. The tall forward winked at him in thanks. "Besides, I have a boyfriend."

Casey and Jake giggled to each other. "Do we know him at all?" Jake asked.

"Actually, yeah, you do. We used to tease him and his, or my, or our, friends." Adam stumbled.

"Is he on the Ducks?" Casey asked.

"He's commonly known as Captain Duck." Adam laughed. "I'm dating Charlie Conway."

"Oh yeah, I remember him. He was kinda nice, actually." Casey smiled. "Good for you. We should double date. Ask Charlie if he'd mind. We don't know him that well, and if he's your boyfriend, we'd love to." Jake nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll ask him." Adam felt his heart beat faster. "I'd love that."

The three reconnected friends noticed the table had cleared. They didn't care. They were catching up.

Adam thought about a date night with Jake and Casey, and him and Charlie, and couldn't wait. He only hoped his boyfriend would want to get to know the high school versions of Casey Larson and Jake McGill. Adam Banks actually really enjoyed the high school versions of his old teammates.


	21. Chapter 21

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _OK guys here it is! The moment you've been (patiently, or impatiently) waiting for. Adam comes out to Philip and Eleanor in this one...and I LOVED writing it. This was one of my favorite chapters in the whole story, and I think I wrote it in like two hours flat. I hope you're all still there...I know the updates are coming slow now! I want to space them out, and as a reminder the Grand Finale (chapter 25) will be two parts...much like the last Harry Potter installment (Deathly Hallows) came out in theaters in two parts. There are five scenes in Chapter 25, so I will post the first three in Part One - and the last two in Part Two. The last two scenes are a PERFECT ending...I think. Wait, not ENDING, because there's Breaking Bad and Serendipity yet!_

 _Enough pumping you up for the grand finale...on to Chapter 21!_

 _PS. I do not own the song used. Savage Garden does ;)_

* * *

 _ **TWENTY ONE**_

Adam sat at his desk Saturday afternoon, which was half empty, most of his school supplies packed away.

His dad was working through a hefty caseload lately, so he was spending the day at the firm. He would be home that evening for dinner, however, around the same time as his mom. It was then that Adam was planning on coming out to his parents. He was going to save it for after they ate.

His stomach was in knots. It had been all day. He had spent half the afternoon on the phone with Charlie, reiterating to him over and over how nervous he was (and of course, Charlie poured on the encouragement like syrup). In fact, he could not remember a time in his life in which he had been more nervous than he was right now.

Adam got up from his desk chair, walking over to his bed and falling on it face first. He fell straight into his pillow, and closed his eyes. He curled up and decided to just lay down and rest before dinner. _I hope Dad had a good day at work,_ the blonde thought to himself. He thought a moment later that, if Philip did not have a good day at work - or a productive one at that- then his reaction to the news could really suck. Adam couldn't afford a bad day. He said a silent prayer.

He reached over to his clock radio on his bedside table, turning it on. It was, of course, tuned to Cities 97 FM. _Shoot, gotta take this thing to the dorm,_ he thought, reaching over to his night stand drawer, pulling out a pen and paper, and jotting down the note. Again, he scrunched his nose at his awful handwriting.

He sighed and settled back down into his pillow as the song on the radio ended and the next song came on. It was a song that had just come out earlier that summer. It was another song he was loving. He smiled as he remembered a late-night moment he and Charlie had shared on their three month anniversary, when they had danced in their dorm to another song by these guys. The thought gave him warm fuzzies. _Two days,_ he told himself. _Two short days._

 **Anytime I need to see your face, I just close my eyes,  
And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind and  
magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine  
sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola.  
I don't need to try and explain; I just hold on tight,  
and if it happens again, I might move so slightly  
to the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball that I need to, I want to.  
Come stand a little bit closer-  
Breathe in and get a bit higher-  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you.**

The song gave him temporary relief as he thought about the one he wanted, for all eternity if he could. However, when it was done, he was right back where he started; feeling like the world was about to end.

The fifteen year old caught a glimpse of the time, and his heart pounded in his chest. 5PM; his parents would be home any minute now.

Adam buried his face in his pillow, mentally preparing himself for battle.

…

They sat at the table in silence eating their meal. Eleanor had prepared a lasagna, and Adam had helped out by making a salad up and cooking up breadsticks. Philip had helped as well, by sitting in his study, drinking a scotch on the rocks and reading the newspaper, waiting for dinner.

"That was a great meal. Thanks honey." Philip leaned over and kissed Eleanor on the cheek. Husband and wife were sitting next to each other on one side of the table. He looked across the table after kissing Eleanor, and thanked his son for his part in the meal preparation.

"You're welcome Dad. Did you have a good day?" Adam asked hopefully.

"I actually did. Court should be a breeze on Monday. I believe I'll present a solid argument for Mr. Jensen." The attorney smiled at the teenager, then at his wife.

Adam exhaled in slight assuagement, and felt like he was about to pass out. _He had a good day. We're all full and satisfied, and together. It's now or never._ Charlie's face crossed his mind, and that image was all he needed to start pushing the words out.

"Mom, Dad, I have something I need to tell you guys. I want to tell you before I go back to school." Adam began. He hoped his parents couldn't like, see sweat on his face or anything. It sure felt like he was sweating.

"Which begs the question, Adam honey, what time do you want me to take you? I took Monday off. It'll be me. Your dad has court."

Adam internally thanked his lucky stars. He didn't want to have to deal with a twenty minute car ride with his dad, especially if he didn't exactly respond favorably to his son's, well, _gay_ ness.

"Ok, mom. I guess as early as you can take me. I want to get in before the crowd." He answered. "Now, I have something to tell you guys."

"What's that?" Philip asked, taking a sip of his scotch, which he had refilled during dinner.

"Um, I don't know how to say this exactly." Adam looked down at the floor.

"Honey, we're listening. Go ahead." Eleanor prompted. Philip looked at him as if to say the same thing.

"Dad, you know how I never liked any of those girls that I went out with this summer?" He met his dad's gaze across the table. Philip didn't respond, but gave a slight nod.

"Your dad told me about that. We're sort of wondering about that." Eleanor flashed Adam a concerned look. Philip just took another sip of scotch.

"I'm…" Adam started, but cut off. For some reason he couldn't get the word to come out in front of his traditional parents. However, when he thought of Charlie's smiling face again, as well as his earlier words of affirmation, he was instilled with a sudden bravery. "I'm gay."

The front line center watched as his dad got up from the table and walked into the study, taking his glass of scotch with him. His mom reached across the table and covered her son's hand with her own.

"I kind of figured when your dad told me about all of your unsuccessful dates. It's ok. You're still our son. I'll talk to your father. I think he's sort of shocked. You know how he is."

Adam smiled at his mom. She was such a compassionate person. She had to be, in her line of work. But Adam had never been more grateful that he had Eleanor Banks as a mother than that night. He glanced over toward the study.

"Dad will be ok, right? I mean, he's not going to disown me or anything, is he?"

Eleanor gave Adam a warm look. "Of course he isn't. Like I said, I'll talk to him. And remember I'm the one who's taking you to school. He only has tomorrow with you, otherwise he'll have time to get over it. Which he will."

"Thanks, mom. I love you a lot." Adam genuinely stated.

"I love you too, Adam. Does your brother know about this?" Eleanor gave her son's hand a soft, comforting squeeze.

Adam smiled. "Yeah, Drew called me earlier this month. We spent most of our time talking about me. So I'm going to call him once I get settled in at school and we're going to talk about him and Arizona."

"I'm glad. Honey," Eleanor reached over, running her fingers through Adam's blonde locks, "it'll be ok. It really will. Just give him time to process this. Again, you know how he is."

Adam sighed. "I know."

"Adam, I'm proud of you for telling us. You're becoming very self aware. You're a great young man. We're so, so glad you're our son."

Adam looked at his mom and gave her the biggest smile he could muster.

…

Adam walked up to his room and closed his door. Eleanor was cleaning the dinner dishes up and loading the dishwasher. He would have helped her, but she insisted he go up to his room and decompress. She knew that he needed to be alone and think things through. Adam loved how perceptive his mother was. He sat down on his bed and pulled his phone out of the front pocket of his Dockers.

He dialed Charlie's phone number.

"Hello?" The captain answered on the second ring. The front line center was flooded with feeling just hearing his voice.

"Charlie, I told mom and dad." Adam stated. He knew Charlie knew it was him. The other boy knew what he was doing that night, and had told him to call after dinner.

"What's the verdict?" The brunette asked.

"Well, my mom was almost exactly like your mom. She was incredibly compassionate and caring. My dad just walked away. Mom says he'll get over it, but it kind of hurt. Not totally unexpected, but it hurt." The blonde explained.

"Baby, it's over. I love you." Charlie soothed.

"I love you too. Thanks for making me think of your face while I was feeling like the world was crashing down. It kept me going." Adam stated.

"Of course, love." The brunette responded sincerely.

"Oh, also, my mom's taking me to school Monday. Early, too. Dad has court."

"So, essentially, tomorrow is your last day with your dad." Charlie reassured. "It'll be ok, Adam. I bet you in a week after you leave he'll be over it."

"You're right. It's over. Now all I've got to worry about is getting back to school so I can kiss you all day in our room." The blonde giggled.

"Damn right. I can't wait. Sleep well. And breathe. They know. The battle has been fought."

"I love you Charlie. Thank you for being so encouraging. You're the best boyfriend ever." Adam smiled into the phone.

"I love you too Adam. Same to you." He kissed the phone.

Adam returned it, pressing the end call button and plugging his phone in. He decided to get to sleep early.

Charlie was right. He had finally beaten down his demons. He gave himself a pat on the back and walked out of his room to freshen up for bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _SO OMG its been forever. Wow. I really owe you guys. So Charlie and Adam are finally in the open, and hopefully this chapter will come as a bit of a relief in that regard. I love having them out now. They're so fun when they're out.  
_

 _My life has been so hectic, so I apologize for neglecting this story! I love you all for sticking with me. And I want to shout out to **sydneymarsh** for following Purple Rain, favoriting it and pulling me back here. Thanks girl! I'm way overdue to do the damn thing!_

 _P.S. I got a little surprise in the next chapter. Two words. Morning Glory ;)_

* * *

 _ **TWENTY TWO**_

"Are you sure dad's not gonna disown me? He seemed like he hated me yesterday." Adam asked his mom. The Lexus sailed through the streets of Minneapolis toward Eden Hall Academy, boxes of Adam's belongings packed in the back of the luxury SUV.

"I'm sure. He just needs time. Your dad is nowhere near as accepting as I am."

"Sometimes it seems like he has this idea of how he wants my life to go." Adam sighed wistfully, gazing out the window as they drove through an industrial part of the city. Adam had always been a bit fascinated with architecture and design. It was one of the things he was considering studying in college, if he didn't go pro in hockey.

"Adam, I think you are exactly right. He has good intentions though, he wants to see you happy." Eleanor said, staring at the road as she drove. The blonde didn't avert his gaze from the shifting landscape.

"I am happy." The boy stated, thinking of his significant other, who he would see in about ten minutes. He had heeded Drew's advice, and had only come out to his parents about his sexual orientation. He did not reveal his relationship status. They would find out later. To him, coming out was enough of a challenge. Especially with his father.

Even though Adam sort of thought that it was an unspoken assumption between him and Charlie that night, he still decided to forewarn his boyfriend they still had a bit of hiding to do. He pulled out his cell phone.

 _Hey babe, on our way. See you in a few. By the way, mom only knows I'm gay. She doesn't know I'm with you. Act like friends._

He exhaled, shifting his eyes back to the scenery outside, watching it fly by. The butterflies that had been in his stomach all morning were fluttering like crazy.

…

Charlie stood in the parking lot outside his dorm building. The crowd was already forming quick, as apparently half their schoolmates had the same idea that he had. _The early bird gets the worm._ Charlie giggled at the old adage, reaching in his mom's trunk for a few boxes.

"This place is insane. I had no idea half these people lived here." Averman came up to the Conway's car, followed by Goldberg, who was chomping down on another churro.

"Hey man. So, you ready? Sophomore year is here." Charlie glanced over at his mom, standing on the other side of the car, and winked. The woman winked back at her son.

"Yeah. Bring it on, we're ready." Goldberg threw his fists together in anticipation.

"Have either of you seen the Bash Brothers and Lady Bash?" Charlie asked the boys. "Or the Germaine's?"

"No, but we did see Kenny, Dwayne and Russ checking in to the building earlier. I think they're already getting in their room." The three of them were living in a triple this year. There were only four triple rooms in the building, two for guys and two for girls, and when one of the male triples opened up, they had jumped on it. Dwayne did not want another random roommate like last year.

"Oh, and has anyone seen my boyfriend?" Charlie's mouth grew into an expansive grin. "God, that feels so great to say in front of my friends."

"No, but then again he does have a long drive from the 'burbs." Averman stated.

All the sudden, Charlie felt a buzz in his pocket. He reached in his cargo shorts and pulled out his phone. It was a text message from Adam.

 _Hey babe, on our way. See you in a few. By the way, mom only knows I'm gay. She doesn't know I'm with you. Act like friends._

"Adam's almost here." Charlie announced, still grinning like mad. He had assumed that Adam was just coming out to his parents, and wasn't telling them about having a boyfriend, so he was prepared to put on an act in front of his mom. He wasn't worried. Philip knew Charlie was Adam's roommate, and if he knew that Charlie was also Adam's boyfriend, he probably would have made him transfer to Edina High. Actually, most likely would have. Actually, _totally_ would have. _Smart move, Adam._ The brunette thought to himself.

All the sudden, he saw a familiar silver Lexus pull into the lot and inch closer to his mom's car. Casey saw Eleanor through the windshield and gave the car a wave. Charlie's eyes met Adam's, and his heart started beating faster. All he was thinking about in that moment was getting Adam's mom out of there so he could give his boyfriend a big, welcoming kiss.

"Damn, sweet car Mrs. Banks." Goldberg greeted Eleanor. Averman followed him, gaping at the luxury SUV. He had become quite fascinated with Adam's rich lifestyle, and, truthfully, totally envied the 'cake eater'.

"Thanks. Greg, is it?" Eleanor asked. Adam smiled. The blonde loved how friendly his mom was with his friends, even though they were socioeconomically beneath them. At least she made an effort. His dad turned up his nose at the Ducks, even Charlie, Adam's best friend.

"Yeah. I'd give you a gold star, but I'm all out." The goalie joked. Eleanor laughed.

"Casey, how are you? Nice to see you again." Eleanor opened the back of the SUV and grabbed a few boxes, followed by Adam. He took his suitcase full of clothes out of the car, along with the box of toiletries, and shut the door.

"Same, Eleanor. How was the drive from Edina?" Casey asked, coming over to help.

"There wasn't really any traffic. It was surprisingly short." Eleanor set the boxes she had grabbed down on the ground. "Thanks, Casey." She smiled at Charlie's mom.

"My pleasure. Do you want me to stay and help the boys move in? I know you probably have a lot to do." Casey offered. She knew how much Charlie wanted to make a move on Adam, and he couldn't with Eleanor there.

"Yeah, actually, that would help a lot. The house is a mess back home. And I need to straighten up Adam's room after packing it all up yesterday." She walked over to her son. "Are you going to be okay if I leave, Adam?" She asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Yeah, mom. I've got a lot of help." He assured.

Eleanor gave Adam a big hug. "I love you, son. And I'm proud of you. Have a good year. Study hard. I'll talk to your dad."

"I love you too, mom. Thanks. For everything." The blonde grasped his mother tightly. They broke the hug, and Eleanor walked over to her son's boyfriend's mother, giving her a hug.

"Take care of yourself, Casey. We should go out for coffee and a quick bite to eat soon." Charlie smiled at Adam, who smiled back. Their moms seemed to have struck up a bit of a friendship over the summer.

"You too, Eleanor. Drive safe." Casey said. Eleanor walked over to the SUV, climbing inside and blowing Adam a kiss. She backed the car up and turned around, driving out of the parking lot.

As soon as the boys didn't see the SUV anymore, they ran over to each other and threw their arms around one another, meeting in a quick kiss.

"Good god guys, get a room." Averman and Goldberg playfully threw their arms over their faces.

"We plan on it." Charlie joked.

"Hey guys." Guy and Connie walked over to them, hand in hand as always. "Should we go in?"

"Yeah, we just need carts for all our stuff. Where's yours?" Charlie led. _He's even leading move in. That's my Captain._ Adam thought, smiling at his boyfriend.

"It's in Connie's car. I saw The Bash Brothers walking in to the building. Julie and Luis were coming over to come check into our rooms with Connie and I." Guy walked over, giving the brunette a hug. Connie smiled at Charlie, as if to say hello. Guy then walked over, hugging Adam. Connie gave the blonde a greeting smile, as well.

Just then Julie and Luis walked over to the group.

"So, shall we?" Luis asked, going to stand over by Guy, his roommate.

"Yeah, but first we need carts for this stuff. Come on Connie." Julie grabbed her roommate by the hand. They came back five minutes later with three carts, and the group stockpiled their boxes into the carts, Casey carrying a few, and grabbed their suitcases, making their way into the building.

Charlie and Adam joined their free hands as they walked into the building. Charlie's stomach did a flip as he noticed that no one said a damn thing, or even batted an eyelash.

…

Charlie walked into the empty dorm room, followed by his boyfriend and his mom. _Yep, just how I remember it,_ he thought, a wave of familiarity overtaking him from within.

"I'm so glad we were all able to keep our old rooms for the most part." Adam looked over at Charlie with a pleasant smile. "Same old room, brand new memories." The blonde murmured.

"Hey, Casey, would you mind coming over to help us quick? Luis wants to loft his bed." Guy popped his head in Charlie and Adam's room. They were across the hall this year.

Most of the team was congregated close together, with the Bash Brothers next door to Goldberg and Averman down the hall on Charlie and Adam's side. Russ, Kenny and Dwayne's triple was a few doors down the other way, on Guy and Luis' side. Connie and Julie were on the girls' floor below them.

"Alright, guys, I'm going to help Guy and Luis quick. I'll be right back." Casey set down the boxes she was holding. "Charlie, get out your box cutter and get started on these." She instructed, following Guy across the hall.

Charlie dug in his pocket, grabbing his utility knife, and cut open a box of office supplies. "Grab some of your stuff, hun." He reached up and patted his boyfriend on the small of his back.

"Mom packed us some dishes from the kitchen." Adam picked up a large, rectangular storage bin, setting it down carefully in front of the brunette. "She wants them back." He added.

"Charlie, Adam!" Averman sprinted in the boys' room, breathing heavily. "You guys should totally come check out the gaming corner Goldberg and I made." He left the room as quickly as he had appeared.

"We'll be right down." Adam shouted as Charlie cut another of his boxes open.

"Boys?" Casey came back in the room, panting.

 _Luis' bed must have taken a lot out of her,_ Charlie thought, giggling to himself. "Yeah, mom?" He asked, looking up from the task at hand.

"Edna called me. They're swamped at the diner. My day off is now a day on." She sighed. "Will you guys be okay?"

"Yeah, we've got it, Ms. Conway. Go to work. Thank you for your help." Adam and Casey smiled at each other.

Casey walked over, hugging both boys at once. Charlie and Adam threw one arm around Casey and the other around each other.

"Have a good year, boys. Take care of each other. Love you both." She spoke sweetly.

"We will. Love you, mom." Charlie answered.

"Thanks Ms. Conway. Love you too." Adam added.

Casey gave them both a warm smile before exiting the room and the building. She shut the door behind her.

Charlie and Adam turned to each other, finally alone in their dorm once again, opening their mouths and their arms to each other, embracing in a passionate kiss.

They had both endured a hell of a summer, and were looking forward to a sophomore year with no more secrets.


	23. Chapter 23

**TITLE** : Purple Rain

 **AUTHOR** : Erin E. Peters

 **CHARACTERS** : All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC's. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.

 **RELATIONSHIPS** : Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.

 **RATING** : Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.

 **SUMMARY** : Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other's side.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks 'forces' on his son.

 **NOTES** : Not sure if there's anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

* * *

 _MAN GUYS oh my lord I'm SO sorry! It's been AGES since I updated this! I am now working in Customs Brokerage for a large Fortune 250 firm here in Chicago, and am pulling a 3.95 GPA in school, and my life has gotten BUSY! Wonderful but busy. But yes, I do still love the Mighty Ducks, and no, I have not forgotten about this story!_

 _I don't know when I posted Chapter 22, but here is Chapter 23, and there's a special treat at the beginning. It still gives me butterflies whenever I read it. I am super excited to reintroduce this story to you. I have been getting notifications about followers and stuff in my email, and THANK YOU everyone who follows or favorites because it reminds me that I still have a damn story to finish._

 _Also, update on Breaking Bad...I have not really written on that (matter of fact haven't thought about it much) but it's still in my brain. I am sure I'll get around to writing more on it sometime soon. But, rest assured, I am not forgetting about this little storyline I have going (and the Petersverse is still 'a thing'). I will never get over how much I wish this is the way the story had gone. Because hey, in my mind these boys are madly in love with children right now._

 _So, without further ado, I give you Chapter Twenty Three of Purple Rain. Enjoy :)_

* * *

 _ **TWENTY THREE**_

"So, I really think this is our best idea ever." Adam rolled over in the double bed and caught Charlie's lips in his.

"I still think my best idea ever will always be kissing you last year." The brunette looked at his lover through eyes still heavy with sleep.

The boys had decided, while making up their beds the day before, to push them together in the corner to make up a double bed. Adam had, quite willingly, decided to give up his sleeping preference from last year. This year, he was out, proud, and was going to sleep with his boyfriend every single night. Charlie, of course, was completely on board.

"Hun, what about if someone comes in to check our rooms?" The blonde asked. Charlie exhaled and rolled on his back.

"I think," the captain started, gazing at the ceiling, "that we should just keep single sheets on the beds, and I'll toss our blanket on mine and we'll push them apart when we're out of the room. But every friend of ours who could possibly come over we told about this." He leaned over, reassuring Adam with another tender kiss.

"What about the Goodwill gang?" The front line center asked, referring to Russ, Kenny, Dwayne and Luis.

"Well," Charlie ran his closest hand through Adam's soft hair, "I would think Guy's helping us out across the hall and telling Luis. And we'll just tell the others today. Classes don't start till tomorrow."

"I can't wait. Here's to the best year ever." A broad smile spread across Adam's face as he slowly rolled over on top of Charlie. He propped himself on his elbows above the brunette, silver chain hanging off his bare chest, his still-lengthy hair falling around them like a curtain.

Two sets of blue eyes, both filled with passion for the other, fought for dominance.

"Damn right, baby. Sophomore year _is_ gonna kick major ass. Cause I've got the hottest guy on campus." Charlie pulled the blonde down by his neck and smiled against his lips.

Adam's breath caught in his throat as Charlie pressed up on his chest, rubbing over his shoulders and trailing down his back. His skin tingled wherever Charlie's amazing hands roamed. The brunette softly leaned up and kissed the star athlete's neck where his necklace lay. A chill ran through the blonde, and he was 99.9 percent certain he was blushing. Just then, the brunette moved his mouth from Adam's neck to latch at and tug on his upper lip.

"Charlie, mmm." Adam moaned, feeling a jolt of electricity deep in his stomach.

"I could do you like this all day." Charlie peered up at Adam with a smolder in his blue eyes. They were not heavy with sleep anymore, and instead were now ablaze with infatuation.

"If we're going to wake up like this every day, I am in so much trouble." Adam let himself fall down on his man.

"Even though I would love to stay in bed, we've got the Goodwill gang to go break in. Let's go, you." Charlie rose from the bed, grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him with.

The two parted for the first time that morning, walking over to their dressers to get ready for their day.

…

"You guys really pushed your beds together? Oh man." Luis said, shutting his door behind the foursome. The two of them had gone across the hall to get Guy and Luis, and had found out that yes, Guy had clued his roommate in yesterday.

"We just figured hey, we don't have anything to hide this year." Charlie stated, a huge smile on his face as he quickly squeezed and nuzzled Adam from behind.

"Yeah, but what if someone comes over to check the rooms? You know, like Dean Buckley?" Luis asked. Guy looked at him and shrugged. Adam turned his head around to look at Charlie, who gave him another quick reassuring squeeze.

"We have a plan, or I do. We're going to keep single sheets on our beds and separate them every time we leave the room. You know, for classes and meals and practice and stuff. And push them back together every time we're in it with the door shut." Charlie flashed Guy a big grin, which the Frenchman returned.

"So are you going to tell Kenny, Dwayne and Russ?" The Latino looked at his friends.

"Yeah, today, we're actually headed down to their room now." The captain said, gesturing to Adam and then down the hall.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Guy asked, pushing his hands in the pockets of his ragged jeans as he started down the hallway. "We're not doing anything." He added. Luis gave an approving nod.

"Would you? Guys, that would help. Thanks." Adam spoke, following Guy.

"So are you sure you're completely fine with us?" Charlie asked Luis as they made their way down the hallway. Luis shrugged.

"It's cool. I'm a certified grade A ladies' man, but you do you." He uttered. "Who knows, it might help the team this year."

Charlie and Adam looked at each other and laughed.

"True." The blonde added.

"Just try not to get all up on each other in the locker room. That's all I ask." Luis looked over at the boyfriends and smirked.

"We won't, man." Charlie assured. "We've got our bedroom."

"Ok, and another thing. Don't get like, all loud and noisy. We're right across the hall." Luis shuddered mockingly.

"That's not going to happen, believe me." Adam spoke. "There are straight guys on both sides of us. If anyone found out we're roommates and a couple, we'd be reassigned."

"Ok, so in a way we're still hiding. But it'll be hot. I'll muffle you with a pillow." Charlie told Adam playfully.

Luis rolled his eyes. The boys were still his friends and teammates, so he was tolerant of this new development. But, enough was enough sometimes.

The foursome reached the door to the triple room. Guy curled his hand into a fist and knocked on the door.

"Hiya, gang." Russ Tyler opened the door. "We were just wondering when you'd be down to see our awesome triple room."

The four boys entered the room, and Russ shut the door behind them. Dwayne and Kenny were sitting on the cowboy's bed, chatting.

"Well, we actually have some news for you." Charlie led. By now, he didn't even think twice about telling people. By now, the brunette was so comfortable with it that it just rolled off his tongue.

"What's that?" Kenny looked up curiously.

"We've got something to tell you before the craze of classes and shit starts." The brunette reached over and grasped Adam's hand. "Adam and I are seeing each other."

"Woah." Kenny spoke. He glanced over at Dwayne.

"I don't get it." The cowboy sat on his bed, looking confused.

"I'll put it in terms you can understand, hombre." Russ said, walking over to the bed. "The cowboys are kissin' in the pasture."

"They've been together all summer." Guy added from behind the group.

Luis, Kenny, Dwayne and Russ all stared at Charlie and Adam. "All summer?" The four said in unison.

"Well, actually, since last February." Charlie said. "You guys remember the party that the Bash Brothers brought alcohol to after we beat Varsity?"

The Goodwill gang nodded their heads.

"When we got back to our room, Adam here passed out in my bed. To get him up I sat on him and kissed him. I liked it, and we became, well, this." He gestured to his and Adam's still-joined hands.

The room fell silent. It was the cowboy who broke the silence.

"Yeehaw!" Dwayne shouted.

"Just don't be mauling each other in the locker room." Russ asked. Charlie laughed.

"We already promised Luis we wouldn't." The captain assured the L.A. native.

"On another note," Guy pushed through the group, taking care not to separate the 'lovebirds', and changed the subject, "you guys' room kicks ass. It's so big!"

The group started chatting away about the triple room.

Charlie and Adam gave each other a sweet look and a smile.

…

"No, look babe, all I'm saying is you should really try to slack off a bit less this year." Adam stood at the boys' bed, taking his clothes out of his suitcase and refolding them to put in his dresser. The brunette laid up against the wall, flipping through a hockey magazine from Adam's collection.

"I did not 'slack off' last year. I just, well, slacked off." Charlie laughed. He didn't look up from the magazine.

"Look, you have a smart, intelligent, straight-A boyfriend at your disposal all year to help you. You've got no excuses." Adam said, furrowing his brow and shaking out one of his polo shirts, lining up the creases just right.

"You're right boy. I can use you. In more ways than one." Charlie peered up from his magazine and shot Adam a seductive look.

"Not what I meant. And," Adam gestured to his clothes and suitcase on the bed.

"Push em off." The brunette reached for the blonde. "I have one more night of summer, and I want to enjoy it thoroughly."

"Charlie." The front line center whined. The captain knew that Adam needed to keep his things organized and tidy, and let him gather them up and neatly set them on the floor. He then laid down on the bed, throwing the hockey magazine across the room, as Adam crawled into bed and snuggled up against him.

"Let's just stay like this all night." Charlie closed his eyes and sighed.

"Or, we could play our second favorite kind of hockey." Adam suggested, suddenly feeling feisty.

"Tonsil hockey? I'm in." Charlie rolled over in their bed, once again consuming Adam like his last supper.


End file.
